Battle For The Sun
by JessRosser
Summary: What if Charlotte was merely a sister to Peter? What if Edward was just obsessed with Bella? What could happen if Peter's gift led him to Bella on a visit to his brothers? What if Bella was different from normal humans? What if her dreams were much to close to reality? Full Summary inside. Peter/Bella AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary/story set up: So, if anyone has read Midnight Sun you know that the day Bella went to La Push for the first time, Peter and Charlotte came to visit Jasper. What if Charlotte was simply a sister to Peter and Jasper? What is Peter was single? **

**Warnings: Peter isn't going to stop feeding on type o-neg. **

_"I, I, I will battle for the sun, sun, sun_

_And I, I, I won't stop until I'm done, done, done_

_You, you, you are getting in the way, way, way_

_And I, I, I have nothing left to say, say, say_

_I, I, I, I, I will brush off all the dirt_

_Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt_

_And I, I, I, I, I will pretend it didn't hurt_

_Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt"_

PLACEBO - BATTLE FOR THE SUN

PETER POV:

Visiting my brother and his wife was always a strange, new experience. The way the Cullen's lived was beyond strange, so that alone made if different. But this time, Eddy was particularly weird. We left the Cullen house, Jasper and I as the women folk bonded. It was our second day here, I had yet to have bro time.

**(The day is Sunday, Bella is back from La Push, she's found out what the Cullens, or Edward is.)**

Charlotte was truly my sister, a twin if you will. She adored Alice, and Alice felt the same about her. Charlotte was a tiny blonde, with short hair cropped like a males, matching Alice in that it was angled in all directions.

We ran through the forest, getting away from prying ears, and as for Eddy-boy prying minds. Forks Washington was to green. Alein emerald colors, moss everywhere. I liked the desert, the hot breeze. Not friendly for vampires but I liked it nevertheless.

I sat down on a log, staring up at the canopy of the huge trees. "Whats wrong with Edward?"

"Ah he's found some human girl thats his singer, he's fooled himself thinking that he loves her. It's an obsession. He'll kill her sooner or later then act all doom and gloom for another century. "

I chuckled. "A human?"

"A human, pretty little thing, new to here. She's the sheriff's daughter. We will have to leave from here. He stopped a van from hitting her, I mean stopped a van. 'Bout time we had to leave somewhere because of someone other than me."

"Jasper you're such a fool. Human are your natural food source! Yes I know killing innocent people if wrong, but what about the bad guys? Nothin' wrong with that. I think it's a service t humanity myself."

"I know that, it's the others that think differently."

"Whats so special about the girl?"

"I don't know, shes pretty in the tomboy way. Extremely pale, dark hair. Oh Edward can't read her mind, that's why he's obsessed with her. Finally found someone he can't mind rape, I guess he's intrigued." I chuckled. "Oh Alice told me to tell you that Edward told her that he's worried about you being in town."

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded. I wouldn't kill anyone here. To small of a town.

"She thinks that it's his love for her. He's really got her fooled."

I shook my head. "Can Eddy even love? I mean he hasn't ever been with a girl, not that I know of. I wouldn't be surprised if that priss was a virgin!" I laughed loudly.

"He is."

"WHAAaaaaaaaaaaT?" Then I couldn't stop my laughter. Rude obnoxious laughter that Jasper had to join it with.

Emo.

"I better get back to the house." He said after I had calmed down a bit.

"Whipppped."

"Peter, one day, one very good day for me, you'll find a woman that can stand to be around you."

"Never. I kinda like being the perpetual bachelor, and the perpetual stud."

He hit me in the head with a good sized boulder of a rock, it didn't hurt but the shards got in my hair. "Oh it's on like donkey-kong motherfucker!"

"Bring it pretty boy!" Jasper hollered as he ran off.

I bolted after him striking him hard. Our blows, kicks and bodies colliding sounded off like thunder. We made a slight echo system mess as we threw each other into the trees.

Jasper and I were equals in the fighting world. He had his power of emotional manipulation, and I had my sort of lame power.

I could predict things, not it the way Alice did, and sometimes they were wrong. I wasn't quick with my visions that weren't even visions, they were more than likely thoughts. Call me Sherlock. Logic.

Jasper kissed Alice, I looked away. Cause thats just weird to stare at. Next thing I knew they ran past me. Ah, love like bunnies them two.

Charlotte was talking to Edward when got back to the house. She would never admit it, but she liked him. I couldn't see why, I mean he was a prissy little pussy. I knew he head my thoughts, I couldn't contain the slow smile the crept to my face when he glanced at me.

I wonder what he must see when he looks at me, my scars more than likely. I had a few more than Jasper, because in all honesty he was better than me. Better me in that fact that he had higher status, people feared him. When we were in the wars I had to work my way up as a newborn to get his attention. That I did, I landed him flat on his ass and we've been partners in crime ever since.

I was turned not 21 years after Jasper, in 1884. He found me, I was young didn't know my way, a drunk. Not someone you wanted to be around, he found me and changed me. I think I was twenty when I was first bitten. I had dark brown hair to my shoulders, that was wild and slightly curly. I would never cut my hair.

I had a built, sturdy body. I stood at six feet three inches, add two more sense I wore my boots all the time. Dirty, old black cowboy boots or working boots that reminded me somewhat of a pirate. My only shoes. Alice hated that, she always tried to dress me. Sweet little thing, but bossy as hell.

I leaned against the huge sliding glass door frame. It was open, I was looking outside into the massive back yard and land. Every flickering about, casual conversation. Here I was pondering the color of the trees and how they annoyed me. It started to rain and I winced, taking it a personal offense.

When wasn't this place raining! I couldn't stand it. It nearly made me claustrophobic to be here. All the trees. I wanted to run freely. Yes it provides protection to live normally, to live human, but I wasn't human.

I was monster, I wasn't good by any means. Surrounded by all these do gooders, all their un-natural caring for humanity disgusted me. Disgusted me because I would never be like them. I couldn't find myself to care. I was disgusted with myself, but oh well.

I'm better at being the bad guy anyway, it's a fuck of alot more fun.

I ran off. Telling Edward in my head that I was going to Seattle, to hunt. I knew he'd tell them that, I knew little Char would keep him busy for me, not intentionally of course. But she would. I had an urge, and urge to go see the girl that was Edwards singer, yet he didn't kill her. What made his self rightouesness kick in so heavily for this girl?

It wasn't hard to find the Sheriff's home, I hoped my decision was quick enough to evade Alice's thoughts. But I knew, Alice would be a little distracted by Jasper. She would never see my visit to the young girl. I didn't even know her name.

The police cruiser sat in the drive way, labeled sheriff on the side. A beat up old red Chevy was beside it. Her truck. I smiled. It was a monster of a truck, I had one like it when it came off the line. A rather big fight with some nomads left my truck dead and non repairable.

A heart beat was on the first floor, along with the sounds of a baseball game. Father. I scaled the tree outside of a window on the second floor of the small home.

Bingo. Inside was a girls room, faint yellow walls, posters, drawings a chime in the corner of the room, rocker chair. Clearly the girl hadn't been here long, or she was stuck in her childhood. The only things that looked like they belonged to her, were the books place on the bookshelf, the lines of CD cases, a big CD book. The dark purple bedding that lay over he small bed, a drawing book that lay on top of it and the laptop that lay on the desk.

Her scent covered the room. I couldn't describe it, it was strong and violently present. Like the smell of the hot sun on a desert, the wind gusting it to you.

The girl wasn't in sight yet. I heard soft singing to the sound of a CD playing and the sound of a shower. I listened to her sing to a rock song I didn't know, but would forever be in my mind. Her voice was sweet yet somehow a little rough. I leaned against the wall of her house, placing myself squarely between the tree and the house, a foot on the tree for stability. I didnt want her peering out her window to see me.

I closed my eyes and listened. The water shut off, the sound of cotton against skin and her singing. A towel being rubbed through her hair, over her body. Clothing being pulled on. She turned off the CD, opened the door humming to her self. She came into her room, the sound of the bed moving under weight. The light didn't click off. I frowned, moved silently just enough to peer in.

I saw her then. Wet hair falling over the side of her face, obstructing my view of her. She was thin, soft looking, tender. A plain pale, beautiful clear skin. She wore a black wife beater and grey work out pants. She had a nice figure, slightly curvy hips, strong thighs. Her breasts would be a perfect handful..

I shook myself slightly, I couldn't think of her that way, not like this. Like a stalker, then it would be called peeping tom.

_Peter your a lot of things but your not someone who watches a girl from her window getting hard. _

She placed earbuds in her ears turning at the familiar sound of the band. Picked up her pencil and book beginning to draw. I peered up slightly catching a glimpse of what she was drawing. A dark face, dark hair shielding most of it, mouth snarling, fangs. She knew.

How did she know? Miss informed, we didn't have fangs, but she was on the right path. If she knew, then she most defiantinatly needed to be turned or killed. My gut screamed for her to be turned. Fury raking over my body at the thought of her being killed. I didn't know I had growled slightly until it was to late. I moved quickly, but I caught the look of her face as she glanced up at the window.

Big doe brown eyes, sharp, fierce features, pretty pouty naturally red lips. She made me gasp. She wasn't special, she wasn't the cover of a magazine pretty. But she was beautiful. Natural woman, the definition of woman. Raw beauty. Her eyes were something to get lost in, they had the light of the sun.

My Sun.

_Fuck my life. _

I couldn't leave her. I couldn't let Edward come near her.

A couple of days later we were set to leave. I had a aching feeling that I shouldn't, that I should stay here. I needed to stay here. Big doe eyes haunted me. "Charlotte, you can go on without me. I'm having a feeling'." We had already said our goodbyes.

"Do you need me brother?" Charlotte asked brows furrowing together. "I should stay if you are..."

"No.." I didn't think I would need her, maybe.

"What is the feeling about Petey?"

"Well.." I hadn't told her about the girl. About Sun. I wanted my thoughts to be hidden of her.

"Peter spit it out." Her tiny hands went to her hip, and she began tapping her foot.

"I'm in deep shit Char." And I told her everything of what Jasper told me, of my feelings, of how I saw the girl, stayed there all night.

"Well." Charlotte said after being silent the whole time.

"Hole in the ground, water in it." She glared at me as a response.

I smiled innocently.

"Should we tell the Cullens?" She asked.

"And have Edward try to rip my head off?"

"Well, isn't it worse if we keep it from them?"

I knew she was right, I knew I had too, but I didn't want too.

I sighed, starting to run back to the Cullen mansion. Apparently they had just got back from school, it was Tuesday. They were having a family meeting about this girl.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Rosalie screamed at Edward.

"What are you doing back here?" Edward asked harshly.

"You told the girl? You went near her?" I asked my tone was dark, I couldn't stop my words from spilling from my mouth.

"Peter." Charlotte said, my tiny voice of reason.

"What is it to you? How do you know about her?" Edward launched himself up from the dining room chair, it hitting the wall in response.

I glanced at Jasper. "I thought I should tell them, warn them." Jasper said stiffly. "I didn't think you'd go telling the girl. We should have just killed her after you stopped the van, say she had a worse concussion."

"Would have been perfect, but now, you go a tell her exposing all of us! Putting us all in danger!" Rosalie roared out.

My deafening roar silenced them all. My eyes would be yet black right now I knew this. At that moment I thought of killing my brother. My brother who had just suggested to kill the girl. The pretty fierce little girl who likes rock music. The girl who smelled of the sun. They all were staring at me. My teeth were bared, slightly crouching.

"Peter!" Charlotte yelled stomping her foot.

"You will not go near the girl, boy." I growled it out, backing Edward slowly against the wall.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

Charlotte began explaining everything in a rapid fast vampire tone. Jasper fell back to his chair that he had recently stood from once she was finished. Edward was staring at me, I had him firmly pressed against the wall with just my gaze.

"Your mated to her." Jasper said shock in his voice. No. No. I couldn't be mated to her.

_Why couldn't you Peter? It would explain a fuck of a lot. _

"NO! You are not Alice says she's mine-" I roared, my arm hitting his throat and pressing him into the wall, it cracking under my force.

"She is nothing of yours little boy, you stay away from her."

"She likes me!" He said his hands clawing at my arm. All of the Cullens was standing now, preparing to rip us apart.

She couldn't like him. No. She just couldn't.

_She didn't._ The voice that gave me my tips, my gift whispered to me. _Not in the way he thinks. _

I trusted my gift at that point, I had too. She couldn't like him. The very thought brought bile to rise in my long dead stomach. "Peter, you need to let him go." Jasper said he was pushing calm at me, like an ocean, but I couldn't accept it. My fury was to strong. I wanted this threat dead.

He was a threat, as threat to the girl. The girl without a name yet, the girl that was my _mate. _ I never thought I would find mine. Never in a million lifetimes would I have thought I could find the one person that would tolerate me. Still I hadn't even spoke a word to her, maybe she wouldn't.

"You will leave boy, so help me God I'll kill you if you don't. "

"I can't leave!"

"Your not going to go near her then. Do not utter a word to her. Not a single one, or I'll rip you to peices, you know I will. I wouldn't even think twice. I don't like you. I never have, and right now you're a threat. Don't make me take you out." Charlotte apparently had, had enough of my behavior. Now she's tiny, but I didn't know she was tiny enough to wedge herself between Edward and I.

"Don't hurt him!" She said hands on my chest. "Brother please don't." Her southern belle tone in full force. I flung myself away from her, I didn't want to harm my sister. My back hit the door, I slowly slid down it.

My face in my hair, I looked up to Jasper. "How? Why now? After so long..."

He shrugged, and grinned like a retard. I growled. "Brother, looks like that day has came."

I launched myself at him and he threw me out the door Alice had just opened. I got my aggravation out on Jasper. My fury for Edward. My fury for what fate had just given me. A human mate. What a sick joke.

A human to a vampire who wants nothing to do with being human. I may only eat the bad ones, but I will not go out of my way to help a human. There's more of them then there is us. They'll be fine on their own.

Now fate has place a human under my protection. And there was nothing I could do to comply. Not a word spoken, but I already loved her.

Love.

_Fuck. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Like Meyer's muse was Muse, mine are Placebo 3 Placebo lyrics will fit each chap for this fanfic. **_

_"Cast your mind back to the days,_

_When I pretend' I was OK._

_I had so very much to say,_

_About my crazy livin'._

_Now that I've stared into the void,_

_So many people, I've annoyed._

_I have to find a middle way,_

_A better way of givin'."_

_Bright Lights-Placebo_

BELLA POV:

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First Edward was a vampire. Second there was a part of him, I don't know how dominate that part might be, thirsted for my blood. Lastly, I wanted to know more.

The night Jacob told me of what the Cullens where I had a dream. A strange dream at that, one of the dreams I sometimes didn't remember. They faded quickly from my mind so rapidly.

_Flashback-_

I lay down in bed, the blaring music in my ears attempting to hide my thoughts from giving me a panic attack. I fell asleep at some point, I don't know how long it took I tried not to open my eyes to peer at the clock. Suddenly I was no longer in my bed. I was in the forest, moss under my bare feet. A voice echoing in my mind.

_Deep green, emeralds, to much, it's too much. Claustrophobic. I hate it here. I want the heat, the smell of the desert winds. _

I wandered aimlessly in the forest. I had only my night cloths on, tank top and underwear, yet I wasn't cold.

_I wasn't human, I was a monster. Un-natural caring for humanity. Disgusted. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway. _

Suddenly he was in front of me. Blood covering him, dark hair in his face, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He smiled, moving my hair from my face with long pale, bone-white fingers. His hand stayed there, cupping my cheek. I wasn't alarmed by this, I felt like I should be.

The growls began then, he flung me behind his body, protecting me as he crouched him front of me. I saw more red eyes, and this time I was scared.

I woke up screaming. Already the memory of my dream was slipping from me, I grabbing my drawing pad that was by my bed, and began to stetch the most vivid thing I could remember about the dream.

Him. His face, his eyes, the hair that was covering most of it.

_End of flashback. _

It intrigued me to no end the subject that vampires were not just of fiction works, myth and legend. They were _real. _I knew it with all my heart that they were. He had confirmed it. I wanted to question him. I wanted to know _everything, _but somehow the subject of vampires seemed...familiar.

I got up from my bed as my alarm clock sounded, he had told me he would pick me up today. I went to my window to look for his shiny volvo, it wasn't there. I thought for sure he would be there, maybe he would still. I hadn't yet gotten ready.

I dressed in black jeans, converse and a shirt that had NewYork Motorcycle club with a completely epic Harley on it. I pondered looking at the mirror if Edward would like this on me. He had told me he liked my blue shirt, but did I want him to like me? No. Something about Edward was off. I wanted to know more about vampires, not him. He screamed danger, but could I befriend any of the other Cullens?

What wouldn't make them be the same? There was something different in the way he looked at me, not in the I'ma eat you way. In the way like I wasn't from this world. Like he wanted to dissect me, figure out what was going on in my head.

I wanted my thoughts private, I was naturally a private person. I had virtually no one as a friend. I skated by getting lost in my former school without anyone paying attention to me. Now in this tiny town the spotlight was highlighted on me. The new girl. That's all it was, something new to look at that this small town perverted boys hadn't seen.

I sighed. I applied eyeliner, just a little. It was all I ever used, if I used anything at all. I was going to be late if I didn't go now. He wasn't here. He flaked on me, had to be. Did vampires have to have perfect recall? I thought back to the way Louis described his past to the interviewer guy. Yep, they had to have perfect recall.

I pulled into the school building, just in time to run into my first class. That was a feat that I was proud of. Running. I couldn't run at all. I wasn't a bad fighter, my daddy taught me well. I just couldn't run, I ran funny and had a tendency to fall. Charlie picked up on this when I was young and taught me basic defense gradually getting harder on me as I aged.

I sat in my seat in my first period math class, pulling out my notebook and pencil. This was the first time I saw him. The new student. He came in, and I swear to whoever was in up there, theme music played. Like a movie scene there he was. The girls all gasped, I managed to keep mine silent. He...I had seen him before. Were had I seen him before?

The sense of knowing this already, the sense of recognition surged through me. I _knew _him, but I didn't at the same time.

His hair was dark, longish to his shoulders falling into his eyes just slightly. He was pale, Edward pale. His lips they were not perfect, full but not, a slight dried red color. _Dried blood. Why did I just think that? _Though they were sexy as hell. His jawline was prominent, manly and perfect. His dark eyebrows framed his dark eyes. He caught me staring as he walked forward, he smirked at me. They smirk was pure sin. The good sin. Like drugs sex and rock n roll. Boots clicking he tossed the paper to the teacher not even caring if he signed it.

I realized then, that the only seat left in the packed class was being my partner. _Oh my. _He sat to my left, openly staring at me, leaning on his elbows. "You know, you need paper and stuff. This is a school." It was rude to stare, but who was I to judge since I had just ogled him freely. He had no backpack, and he looked like a super senior.

"I just got here, I don't have anything. Mind sharing? After all sharing is caring." I bit my lip, turned and got him paper, giving him one of my spare pencils, slightly using to much force to give it to him. He was cocky, maybe he knew how good looking he was. I hated those types.

He chuckled deeply. "I'm Peter Whitlock 'nd you?" That was the first time I noticed his accent. Southern, but not something you'd here from now. I had lived in southern states before.

"Bella Swan. I'm new here too..bout two months now. Where are you from?"

"Georgia, orignally, but I came here from Texas." He answered honestly.

"Mr. Whitlock, here is your paper back. You need to have your supplies by tomorrow." He slammed the paper down in front of him, this made him recieve a oh no you just didn't do that look from Peter. The teacher turned to walk off before turning right back. "Isabella! You can help Peter get his things."

Ah I hated this teacher. He refused to call me Bella. Now he was making me help this guy. Not that I didn't mind, he was sexy as hell. But...But what? There was no but. Bella you've finally found someone you can't make an excuse to go for!

"Aww. We're going to be besties." He said in a girly tone. Which was alarming coming from him, but also hilarious. I giggled foolishly. My pencil began to run away from the table, I went to grab it at the same time he did. He touched my hand and left it there. _Ice cold. _Edward cold. Edward skin. Dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were mud brown though. I looked into them then, they must be contacts. I could see something under them.

"Your..."

He smiled a slow spreading grin. "Yes. Today I'll tell you many things, but at the moment I do believe we need to focus on geomatry."

I tore away from his gaze and attempted to focus on the teacher. He still had a hold of my hand. I an aching feeling to lace my fingers in his.

_What is wrong with you, you just met him, hes a vampire you don't know anything about._

I know so much about Edward?

_You know he doesn't eat people._

What did I see under those contacts? I wanted to stare at them some more but I thought that would be creeper status even for a vampire.

So I payed attention the best I could, he moved his hand to work on the problem Mr. Ihatekids assigned us. He waved the pencil around and stared at me."Book?"

"OH!" I pulled out the book frantically, turned to the page and sat it between us. I began scrawling down the obscenely easy problem, and solving it.

"So." He said dragging out the o. "You wanna ditch the rest of school?"

"Why would I ditch the rest of the day to spend time, with a...person that has a substance issue, that I barely know. Actually don't know, at all." I stared at him, cocking my eyebrow.

He leaned forward slowly. "Because I'd _never _hurt you." His words were just a whisper, barely a sound. He said it so sincerely, with such emotion, with such...what was that? What was powering this vow he just told me. What was so special about me?

No. It was to sincere. He didn't know me, why wouldn't he hurt me? Weren't vampires supposed to like to hurt humans? I knew th Cullens, from what Edward had told me, were good. They didn't kill humans, they lived off of the blood of animals, but they didn't wear contacts. Like this fellow did. As I looked at him, I recognized what I saw under the mud brown, flecks of red peeking out.

I swallowed. "M'kay. Why?" I narrowed eyes.

He huffed. "Why can't you just believe me? Nothing could make me harm you! _Nothing. _I can explain, but from less prying ears and eyes. "

I looked around then, while everyone was working on the assignment, they were peeking up, staring freely, glaring. Small towns. I thought I was past the stares.

The teacher began droning on again. Could I trust him? Could I just willing ride off with a vampire that more than likly eats humans? Could I risk my life like that?

_He won't hurt you._

I don't know that! How can I know that! My logical was warring with my instincts. My instincts were telling me to trust him, and I didn't know why. My gut, my heart was saying go Bella go! But my mind was screaming what the hell is wrong with you, you must have been dropped as a baby or something.

_Didn't you always go with your instincts? _

That was true, I always did, because they weren't this on crack before. Well. I was a teenage. I guess it was my time to be reckless. Was I going to extremes? Yes, but I didn't care at the moment.

The bell rang atlast, I put everything quickly away, grabbed my coat from the hanger and walked out of the classroom. Most of my classes here were in the collection of red brick buildings. It was easy to skip classes if I wanted. "You comin'?" I asked him, looking back.

He smirked and caught up to me, before I had to catch up to his quick stride. "Come on you don't want to get caught do ya!" He took hold of my arm, pulling me.

"My truck! It's red and huge."I told him through my giggles. I had never cut a class a single day of highschool and I was a mid year junior. That's when I saw them, the entirety of the Cullens my truck. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sweetheart? Do you trust me?" He looked down at me quickly before locking eyes with Edward.

"I-"

"Get away from her Peter!" Edward said voice raised.

"Edward, he isn't going to hurt her, leave it be." The blonde male said, moving between us. "It's true Edward, I told you, he won't harm her." The tiny girl with spiky hair said taking a hold of Edwards arm.

"Edward go. I'm fine. Your going to attract attention." I said mad that he thinks he has rights to me.

"She can't want to be near him!" He yelled out.

"Wh-" Peter started but I had, had enough. I stepped from behind him, slightly in front of him, squared my shoulders.

"Alright, get the fuck out-of-the-way of my truck. I can talk to whoever I want to dipshit! I already told you to go. Thank you for saving me, twice, but you have no claim over me. Yeah you can't read my mind, whatever, I'm a private person. If you respected me at all you would stop acting like I'm something you own, someone you know anything about. " I made motions with my hands for them all to get away.

The were ruining our quick get away.

The female blonde's eyes went large before she started to cackle wildly."What do you know, she's got balls. Eddy, you're leaving her alone unless she wants your company." That was the cue for the big one push a highly shocked Edward away before he stiff armed him away walking to his next class.

I pried open the door of my Chevy and climbed in. "You coming or you gonna let the flies fly in?"

He stood there slack jawed staring at me. He chuckled merrily, and got in the passenger side door. He sat down and crossed his arms waiting for me to drive. "Seatbelt."

"Really?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"I'm a cops daughter dude." I started the ignition, the thing coming to life with a roar. I pulled out of the parking lot, more than likely everyone hearing my departure, but I didn't care at the moment.

He fiddled with my radio turning it on. Smiling once he heard the station, leaving it on low.

"Were are we going?" I asked driving down main street.

"Your house will be fine, your Dad isn't home right?"

"Nope. He's at work, like I should be at school."

"Tell him you were sick."

"I'm not a good lier." The drive to my home was a short one, just like everything was in Forks. I pulled into my normal parking spot, then turned to look at him again. It was strange having him in my car. I still felt like I had seen him before.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He said with a cocky grin.

"I've seen you before." I said simply.

"When?"

"Trying to remember."

I frowned, finding out that I couldn't. I got out of the truck, gravel crunching in the same unnerving way as I walked to the house, pulled out my keys and entered. I held the door open to this vampire that I was welcoming into my home.

"Do I have to invite you?"

"No, thats a total lie. You watch to many movies." He entered my home, looking around. He walked over to the picture on the stand, one from me when I was eight at La Push. I was holding the first fish I had ever caught. I had made them let me set it free afterward.

He began exploring my house then, walking from room to room on the lower floor. He walked up the stairs, eyeing every single picture, examining it before he moved upward. I followed behind him. He got to the door of my room and opened it without even asking. He walked in, sat on the floor, pulling my large CD book onto his lap, carefully un-zipping and flipping the pages.

I raised my eyebrow, shrugged off my jacket tossing it on the rocking chair, kicking my shoes off in the process. I flung myself on the bed. "So stranger thats going through my belongings, you owe me some answers."

"First, tell me what you know."

"I know of Edward's change. I know he can read minds, I know Alice right?" He nodded. "Can see the future, the blonde boy, Jasper, can control emotions. I know the Cullens don't feed on humans, thats why their eyes are gold. I know he's strong, I've seen it. He stopped the van with his hand, I know he's fast, he got there from being on the complete other side of the parking lot. I know this because I was staring at them, I knew something was different. Something off."

"You're very perceptive aren't you?" He mused, still flicking through my CDs smiling wistfully.

"Well I guess I should tell you my story, now you can't be afraid of me. That just won't work. So be warned and brace yourself."

"Does it look like I'm scared of you?"

"I'm beginning to think you don't have that emotion."

"Then why did you warn me?" He didn't answer my question, instead he told me his story.

He took a deep breath and began. "I was born in Georgia, my family moved to Texas for better land. I don't remember much of my family, most vampires raised in a violent way forget their humans paths to make it easier. Well thats atleast what I did. I had to completely forget my humanity to survive. I turned 1884. I was twenty, Jasper, the blonde male, found me and turned me. I wasn't a good son, I was a drunk that thought he could be a lawman one day. Jasper found me, an unwanted, and turned me for an army he had no control of. An army of vampires, the leader was Maria, at the time she had seduced and turned Jasper. She promised him blood and sex, what we crave most, if he fought for her, be her right hand. Her hand of death. She realized Jasper was gifted, he trained the newborns, and later began recruiting."

"Newborns?" I asked.

"What we use to call the young year of our days as a vampire. We're never most as strong as our first year, our human blood still in our system. What we were fighting for, what Maria wanted was land. Think of it as the biggest city, the biggest amount of bodies that would go unnoticed. We were the best army, she had Jasper, and Jasper had me. He kept me past my first year because of my talents, because I was the only one who could knock him firmly on his ass. We never lost a fight, we lost people, but we never lost Maria, Jasper and I. We always came out the victors. "

"Are you gifted?" I asked pondering.

"Sort of. I get feelings, where I should be, if someones lying, it could really be anything I need at the moment. Like how it brought me to you."

"Brought you to me?"

"Yes, a few nights ago, after Jasper told me of you. I came here. I couldn't shake the need to see you. I don't know why. I feel like I should tell you. I mean I was only one night, Jasper told me Edward watches you nightly. But that will stop now, he won't come near you. That I promise."

"He watches me nightly!?" I launched myself up, closing the curtains on the window that looked into my room, the tree outside of it. Then it hit me.

Sunday, I had gotten out of my shower, coming back inside working on the picture, headphones in my ears. I heard something over the music, I sensed something. I looked, I saw a flash of a face. A familiar face I had drawn, but I pushed it away to the fact that I was paranoid.

"I know where I've seen you now."

"Yes, I thought you seen me." I pondered telling him about my dream. But I wanted to know more. I also noted that, I was a strange, strange person. How could I accept all of this? This was insane, but is was real. I was living this now, I was in it, and I didn't want to let go, especailly not of him.

"I want to know more, how did you get out?"

"Well, thats when Charlotte came. Sweet little Charlotte, the only newborn I could stand to keep the company of. She was sweet, but didn't want sex. Kind when she shouldn't be. When it came time for Jasper to get rid of her, she was losing her strength. I couldn't allow him to hurt her, so I told her to run and I ran with her. We saw what else was out there, we realised there was more than death and wars. There could be peace. Normal living without the violence. So I went back for Jasper, I couldn't leave him there, besides he was my friend. He's like my brother now, no not like, is my brother. Charlotte is my little sister, Alice is too. Jasper's wife, the seer."

I smiled, he sounded so happy and proud speaking of them. "Your not frightened. Not yet." I frowned at that. He got up from the floor, turned on the nightlight by my bed. He took off his leather jack, giving my parka company.

I watched his face as he looked puzzled for a minute before he stripped his long sleeve cotton shirt off. "Hey this isn't magic mike." I said eyes going wide. I hadn't ever been alone with a boy, let alone a shirtless boy, that was really a boy.

He grinned wickedly at first but it disappeared, as he picked up the lamp and shown it over his neck. I stood up and looked carefully. Scars, a lot of them, jagged and rigid, along his jugular. His shoulders were covered in bite marks at well, even his chest."I'm not innocent and kind Bella. These represent my past, future and present. I'm not kind, I don't care about human kind. I kill people. Not innocents, but the people you don't want to come across in a dark alley. I will never go out of my way to help a human. But to me Bella, you aren't human. You don't seem it. I know you are, but your so very...different."

My hand, from its own will, reached out to touch his neck. A shudder rippled through him. My head was screaming at me, telling me he wasn't good. But I didn't listen, I didn't care. His skin was cold, but warming under my touch. I traced of the scars, down his shoulder, resting just over where his heart was. "I'm not scared of you, I don't know why. I should be. I think I saw you, first, in my dream. I have dreams, sometimes they come true. I don't remember them, I have to write them down, draw them. There cryptic and hard to understand. I try to understand them. I feel like I know you more than that. Why is that?" I looked up into his eyes.

His hand brushed the hair from my face delicately, he cupped my cheek. "In time sweet girl, beautiful girl that smells of the sun." His cool breath smelled of the most heavenly yet sinfully, forbidden fruit as it ghosted over my face.

"ISABELLA!?" My father yelled from downstairs. I removed my hand abruptly from his chest, and looked to my door. When I looked back he was gone, and so were his things.

_So I haven't given up,_

_But all my choices, my good luck..._

_Appear to go and get me stuck,_

_In an open prison._

_Now I am tryin' to break free,_

_Be in a state of empathy._

_Find the true and inner me,_

_Eradicate this schism._

AUTHORS NOTE: Do you want equal Peter and Bella POVS? or more of one?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I will do both Peter and Bella equally, odd chapts Peter, even Bella. And no they will not be the same thing. :) **

_"Let me take you for a ride_

_With the devil in the details_

_We'll kiss and tremble with delight_

_Everything is fine _

_With the devil in the details_

_We're gonna dance with him tonight_

_All of my wrongs, no more wicked ways_

_Come back to haunt me, come what may_

_For all of the songs I hope to write someday_

_Looks like the devil's here to stay"_

_Devil in the Details- Placebo_

I ran out of her room, leaping from the window and nearly following from the fear of her father seeing me in her room. Shirtless. I know I was bulletproof, but the man was a sheriff and it would be really hard to tell him how I survived. I listened, holding myself up in an awkward way, clinging my shirt to my chest. _If Jasper saw me now._

"Bells? Why are you home?" Her father asked her, managing to be concerned and judging at the same time.

"I..I got into a fight with a boy, I didn't want to deal with classes today. I'll catch up, I know I'm not missing much. It's near the end of the school year."

It was mid May, sometime in June school would be out for summer. _What kind of summer could she truly have here? _"Fight with a boy?" I swear to god I heard a gun being cocked but I could have been just paranoid.

"Not physical! It's just, he likes me, I think I may of lead him on at some point. There's a new kid at school, he got jealous because I talked to him." Bella stumbled out quickly. Why didn't she just lie? Silly thing, fake being ill or something.

"Who's the boy?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Ah, the Cullens are good people. Now I know why you were asking about them, that isn't the big one is it?"

"Young one, red hair."

"Ah, but you don't like him?"

"No, he's...over protective." She seemed to be at a loss for words to describe the pussy.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Peter Whitlock. He just enrolled today."

"You like this one?" Her father sounded exhausted, mumbling girls under his breath, but he had a good question.

"I just met him!"

"Ohkay, ohkay. Well you can stay home today, since you haven't missed any school since you've been here. But you will go tomorrow. If the Cullen kid tries anything else with you, you let me know. Got it?"

"Got it." Her bedroom door shut and she let out a huge sigh, the creaking of the bed told me she fell into it. I opened her window, it made a sound. Hmm.. Have to fix that. She jumped startled at it.

"Sorry." I said pulling my body through the window, with a smirk on my face. I tossed my shirt onto her desk. Sense she had no issue with it...And I wanted her hot little hand back on my chest.

She rose up on her elbows, cocking a dark eyebrow. "So...seriously...this isn't magic mike."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "What? Does my semi nakedness effect you at all?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled and fell back onto the bed. I sighed. Giggles weren't good for a perverted moment to begin. I put my shirt back on and sat at the end of her bed.

"I wanna know more." She said raising up sitting cross legged.

"About?"

"You."

"Okay, question for question. Ladies first."

"Fangs?"

"Nope. How old are you?"

"17, eighteen on September thirteenth. You kill people?"

"Not the innocent. Why so you have a Taylor Swift CD in the midst of all your good CDs?"

"Christmas gift. What can kill you?"

"Fire, another vampire ripping me apart, burning me. Or a bic. You are planning my murder?"

"Nope. Just general vampire protection. Why is Edward obsessed with me?"

"You're his singer, and he can't read your mind. Edward has to know everything. Do you like him?"

"No. Singer?"

"Your blood sings to him. One person has the perfect smelling blood for special vampires, like, Hmmm... absolute best thing you've ever ate." I smiled at her. "Your blood is his perfect type, smell. I bet it even smells different to him, than it does to me." But that's for a completely different reason. I added silently. "Whats your favorite food?"

"Chinese. Why is it differen't for you?" Perceptive little thing. I took note on how she just accepted, didn't comment but just realised this as a truth. It brought me back to the subject of her dreams.

"Because I don't want to eat you. How often do you have your dreams?"

"About once a week. Why do you not want to eat me? You are a vampire after all."

"Because, I crave your company more." I spoke softly to her. I know she wouldn't understand yet. I wanted her to fall in love with me, like I had, but over time. The sudden speed of her heart change, gave me hope. I wanted her to actually like me for who I am, not for the simple truth that she was my mate. I had to make sure she could handle me as well. I wasn't going to change my ways. "What do you want to do today?"

"Zero idea. You choose."

"How about Chinese?" She grinned at that.

"There's nothing here in Forks, though. Port Angelas has restaurants, but it's silly when you don't eat. Just awkward you aren't eating and me stuffing my face. " She shook her head, but I knew she still wanted to go.

"Well I could eat the waitress, if it would make you more comfortable." I suggested with a shrug.

She laughed. Actually laughed. Strange human. She didn't react like humans were supposed to, and I was going to push that to it's limits. See what she really could handle. "I promise it won't be awkward, come on!" I took her hand gently, pulling her. She got off the bed, putting her jacket and heavy boots back on.

I glanced around her room again. There was a cactus on her nightstand. I hadn't noticed that before. Where had she lived before this place? I know Jasper told me she was new, and so had she earlier today.

"Where did you move from?" I asked her.

"You don't know? Phoenix, Arizona. I hate this place. My mom left here when I was only six months, I only visited for 2 weeks a year. Before Arizona, we lived in California. I'm not used to this, all this green yet."

"I can't stand it here either. You would like my home." I smiled at her. "Maybe, when you're older, we can go there."

"You plan on being in my life for a while?" The tone of her voice... was... Hopeful. Maybe she did feel what I felt, in a smaller way. This sense of magnetic attraction, the sense of protection, of need.

"I hope so." I said softly. Smiling to widely, embarrassing myself, ducking my head. Her heart rate sped up again. Not of fear, but of... Attraction?

She liked it when I was stupid? Shy? Women.

We walked downstairs, out the door and to her truck. She had her keys in her hand. "Can I drive? I haven't driven this truck in years, I'd like to." I stared lovingly at the truck.

"This truck?"

"I had one, when it first came off the line."

She gasped slightly. "Wow. My dad told me it was safe, and good for me. I got worried, but I was shocked when I loved it as much as I did. I like big trucks, I get freaked out in small cars. But yeah, you can drive it." She tossed me her keys, I caught them easily. I smiled at her chatter.

"Let me take you for a ride little lady." I said slightly evilly with a heavy southern accent, as I got in the driver's seat, she was buckling in the passenger. She froze, her head slowly going up locking eyes with me, she cocked her perfectly arched eyebrow.

I chuckled and she giggled just slightly.

This was nerve-racking, this act of dating. I hadn't needed to romance a woman in...well ever. You wanted sex you cocked an eyebrow and winked, ate a human together and did it. I never sought out love. It was beyond strange.

I took her for lunch, we talked about senseless things. We laughed, people watched, made fun of people from afar. Went to a music store, that actually still had records. It was a good day. The best I have had in a very long time, with my sun. She truly lit my world up like a crowd of Bruce Springsteen fans with lighters.

She laid her head on my shoulder as we drove home. I smiled to myself. She already trusted me. I didn't know how she could, this strange little human but she truly did. I would never, ever, do anything to betray that trust. If I ever hurt this girl, in anyway, I would wish myself death. That thought was alarming.

I never wanted to be good. I never will want to be good, but this girl, she was about to push that line. I thought about all of my wicked ways, wishing I could erase them, that I never was like this. But I wasn't. I wasn't human, I never would be again, so why act like it? But, yet she made me act like a human. Like a love struck teenage boy. I didn't know whether to hate her, or completely adore her.

Fuck.

I completely adored her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the wait, my computer is beig bitchy, I've been logging in on my phone, so PM me if you wanna know when I'll update next.**

_**"She and me is history of violence**_

_**But I long and burn to touch her just the same  
So we both can speak in tongues**_

_**So we both can speak in tongues  
Every single sense in me is heightened**_

_**There's nothing left inside to rearrange**_

_**I'm like a slave to history and science**_

_**I long, **__**I burn to touch you just the same"**_

_**P**_**LACEBO - SPEAK IN TONGUES LYRICS**

Peter and I's day together were much funner than I imagined it would be. I got back in time to have a pizza for Dad. I told him I didn't feel well enough for cooking, and went upstairs, showered and found my self back in my room quickly.

He was laying on my bed, the picture of pure perfection, in an imperfect way. Clothing torn in spots, not from some fancy designer, but actually made by him. His shoes were off, thank god. I didn't want the mud that was caked on them, on my pretty purple bed cover. He was reading my much worn copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

For a moment I became highly aware of what I was wearing. I wished I owned pretty night cloths, not ratty sweats and wife beaters. But nothing was more comfortable. Who would see you at night anyway?

Apparently Peter was now.

I pulled out my drawing book and opened it to the picture of him I had drawn from my dream. He had been protecting me, like he did this morning, from Edward. Maybe that was what the dream meant.. I hoped it didn't have a more sinister meaning.

I never had good luck, my gut was telling me I wouldn't now.

I pulled the book from his hands and replaced it with the drawing pad. "See. I've seen you before."

"These are all of your dreams?" I nodded in reply as he thumbed through them.

They varied, simple things like books I'd like, things I should avoid doing, (hazardous to health or something I just plain wouldn't like.) people I would meet, places I needed to be, and just about anything. I remembered fragments, wrote it down or drew it. Something that would get the point of the dream across to me. It must look like gibberish to him.

"Pineapple?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"A dole pineapple truck almost hit me and my mother when crossing the street once, if I didn't pull her back, it would of hit her." His eyes went wide.

"Your luck is..."

"Something." I concluded, laughing dryly.

"What should we do about the Cullens?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"What would you like to do? I want you to meet them, I do, but just not Edward." He shook his head no, almost violently. He put my pad away, right by my bed.

"I'd like to meet your brother, and sister. Tell me about them more. "

"You'd like Charolette, and Alice. Charlotte is like you, slightly. In the way that you don't hold back, although I think you've been a little. Alice is a shopping addict, with zero chance of recovery. She will try to dress you, so keep your voice strong. Maybe even Rosalie, although she's awfully bitchy at times. Esmé is a mother, to everyone. Carlisle is the good docter, too nice almost." He winced, the niceness of the man apparently personally offending him. "Emmett is a big ball of fun. Always up for anything, 'cept the poor guy's stuck with Rosalie. Edward, is a pussy, pansy piano playing fa-"

"My best friend from Phoenix was the word you just about to use. Don't use it around me." I glared at him. Holding back? I wouldn't any longer.

"Flower. Your friend was a flower?" He asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes more. He stared back, his eyes sparking with delight and intent.

I worsened my glare. He bared teeth. So did I. He growled, so did I eye. He was on the verge of laughing but, his eyes challenged me. I was headstrong and stubborn so I accepted, I don't know why I tackled him though.

He let me push him back on top the bed my hands gripping his shirt, he was trying to contain his chuckles and act frightened but he wasn't pulling it off very well.

"You, you sir, will obey me!"

"Oh no! What to do when humans attack! I should of watched that episode."

I giggled and that was my downfall, he tossed me over, hovering above me. He growled, yet his eyes were happy.

"I'm not scared of you."

Worry came over his face suddenly, changing his handsome features. Then just like that, his flip was switched.

He blinked his eyes tightly, when he opened them I watched as the contact seemed to melt. Blood red eyes shown beneath before turning midnight. His lip curled up, showcasing perfect snow-white teeth. Sharper than a shark, I bet.

His lips were that strange dried blood color, perfect and not at the same time. He wasn't scary to me, I don't think he could ever be.

His body was cold and rigid above me, no longer slacked and graceful. His growl was low, and lethal, his face lowering.

I bared my neck, for him. Cocking an eyebrow. "I could kill you right now, end you. You need to understand, that I'm not safe. I never will be Bella." He said this as his head continued to go lower, until his lips met my throat, I felt his teeth touching my neck. Cold, slightly painful, just not piercing the skin.

I held very still, but completely trusted him. I didn't know why, but my gut told me to. I always trusted my instincts, I haven't stopped now.

I felt his tongue, icy and wet, lick my throat. He groaned into me, his body going slack against me, his lips on me, planting butterfly kisses all over my throat.

I moved them, my hands in his hair. He moved up and for the first time in my entire life, I was kissed. He kissed my lips gently, his were warmed slightly by my skin. Moving with mine, I found a way from my clumsy-ness and into a rhythm. His hands snaked up my sides, pulling my closer to his body.

We were both on our sides now, so he wouldn't hurt me with his weight. His hand danced along my right side, playing with the fabric of my shirt. It sent waves of goosebumps through me, in an entirely different way than I was used too.

Our lips broke apart for me to breath, I gasped air as his lips moved to my collar bone. His hand moved up my shirt, resting on my stomach, fingers spreading out. I moaned, I had been slightly before but it was muffled from his lips. That sound alarmed me, I never had before.

His hand went up slowly. Uttoh. Not ready for that yet.

My hand moved from his hair and to his hand. "Not so quickly please... I'm... " He stopped his hands flying back, rocking onto his knees.

"No!" I said a little to loudly, grabbing his shirt so he would stay. "You can, just not so fast.. It's just.. I haven't... Before."

The alarm melted from his features, softening. His face was kind, his hands held mine. "How far have you.."

I looked down, cheeks instantly hot, no doubt redder than a tomato. "Well.. That was the farthest.. I feel silly saying you were my first kiss.."

His hands slid up my arms from my hands, to my shoulders, into my hair and one cupping my cheek. "Then that nearly wasn't a good enough first kiss." He edged forward to me, and gently, sweetly, placed his lips on mine.

My hands tugged his shirt closer to me, his cold body soon pressed against mine. Both of us on our knees, I was slightly leaning back as he kissed me deeply.

The door had to open abruptly then. "Night Bells, are you feel- What the hell?!"

I broke away from Peter flinging myself against my headboard. Peter, at a human fast speed got off my bed slowly backing away, his hands in surrender.

"Who that fuck are you?" Charlie roared, his face was red, his hands clenching and un-clenching.

"Peter Whitlock, sir." He said, nothing but proper. Charlie's head took the moment to whip around to me, Peter took the moment to hop into his shoes.

"Dad-"

"No dads Bella. You're grounded, and you- You boy... How old are you?" Charlie roared fully in my room now, backing Peter into the wall. I got off the bed, not feeling my feet move.

"Dad now don't hurt him!" Charlie's finger was jabbed into his chest.

Peter swallowed, he actually looked afraid. Maybe it was fake, but he was doing good at it.

"I'm 18 sir, I'm Jasper and Rosalie Hale's cousin. My older sister is here, too. In Forks. She enrolled me at the high school, my senior year got messed up so I'm catching up some credits so I can graduate." He clearly knew he couldn't pass for the youth of a seventeen year old.

But it scared me that he said eight tee all the same. Charlie was the sheriff.

Charlie crossed his arms. "How did it get messed up? You fool around? Drugs-"

"My parents died sir." Peter said. Oh, that was dirty, but actually a good lie. Maybe it would make Charlie soften a little, still that was pretty bad.

"Oh.." Charlie trailed off, clearing his throat. "This is the boy, that the Cullen kid don't like?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Edward and I have never gotten along sir. He doesn't like my ways in life. I'm sorry I was here, I truly am and I have no excuse for it, but I do wish to date your daughter. I haven't met anyone like her, ever."

"Save the sweet talk boy. Ways in life?"

"Edward is spoiled, by the Cullens and his birth parents, he thinks things should be done the proper way. He don't like that I own guns, the way I dress, even the way I talk. He doesn't think highly of me. Can't say I think highly of him either." Charlie seemed to realize then Peter's, accent.

But he asked, "Guns?" first.

"I like to shoot bottles and horrible CD's in the woods. It's my weakness. I have a license, and I grew up with them."

"Where are you from?"

"Georgia, but moved from Texas."

"I'll need to call your sister. How old is she?"

"Twenty four sir." He wrote on the number on my notebook paper he found on the desk and handed it to Charlie.

"Young... I'm sorry for your parents boy, but I never want to see you in my daughter's room again. " Peter nodded his head rapidly.

"Isabella?"

I had watched the exchange with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Yes?" I answered after he snapped his fingers in my face. Peter chuckled.

"You want to date him?" He crossed his arms again and tapped his foot.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Then you see him at school, or this house, when I'm home and down stairs. You ain't going nowhere for two months though."

"This is a horrible time to ask this, but would you and Bella have dinner over at aunt Esme's and Carlisle's house?" Peter asked, voice hopful.

Charlie was taken a back. "Boy... You're a little crazy, but.. " He paused thinking of a word to discribe him. He sighed shaking his head. "Sure, sure." He grabbed Peters arm them and escorted him downstairs, me on his tail the entire time, after I grabbed Peter's leather jacket.

"Wheres your car parked at?" Charlie asked.

"I don't have one sir. Bella drove me."

"Peter you can take my truck home." I said fishing for my keys that were in my parka hanging on the wall. I moved past Charlie, like a ninja, gave Peter his jacket that he shrugged on, then handed him the keys.

"Thank you darlin'."

I swear to god I heard Charlie growl. I looked back at him panicked.

"Don't mess with my presets, or I'll cause you bodily harm." I said running past Charlie and trying to make it up the stairs. The door slammed and Charlie called out to me.

"BELLA!"

I paused on the first step.

"Goddamnit Bella, you gotta be careful with boys like that. I mean he seems alright, besides that fact that I just saw ya... " He shook his head attempting to erase the memory. "But be careful, if you need to go to the-"

"Dad! I'ma virgin! Okay? I dont plan on changing that for a while, and what you just barged in on happened to be my very first kiss." It came out quick and scrambled, but I'm sure he got it sense his mouth was hanging open.

"Phoenix-"

"I've never had a boyfriend before, never wanted one. Please.. Just try to... get to know him? I know it's soon.. I know I was wrong to ditch school, to go out with him, but I learned a lot about him. I like him, a lot. I won't stop seeing him if you ask me too."

"I can't make you do anything Bells.. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Always am Dad." And I walked upstairs and fell into my bed, that smelled of man.

Delicious, spicy, forbidden fruit of man. I hugged my pillow tightly.

I was nearly asleep, when cold arms wrapped around me, pulling blankets around us, I snuggled tightly into his chest. Smelling the smell I had been enjoying, in its true form. "You're bad."

"I'm so good at it, aren't I?"

"Very."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wooh a new chapter! I know it's shocking. Sorry for the wait everybody! I've bee working on revamping Crescent Moon and writing my very _own_ story line.**

_Here comes another fall from grace, _

_I'm always falling on my face._

_This attitude that I embrace, _

_With a love I'm trying to replace._

_Try to kill this song, _

_'Cause the melody's all wrong._

_And there's a feaver, comin' on._

_It's hard to reconcile, _

_What I've become._

_With the wounded ch-i-ld, _

_Hiding deep ins-i-yide._

_Breathe underwater, _

_I'm comin' up for air! _

_I wanna see another dawn, _

_(Comin' up for air!) _

_Sick of the slaughter, _

_(I'm comin' up for air!) _

_'Cause I've floating here too long._

Breathe Underwater- Placebo

PETERS POV

I couldn't of been more embarrassed. A strange feeling, of near actually fear of her very _human_ father. But she was just a teenage girl, he could very well tell her not to ever go near me again. Bella was a good girl, she would listen. She was the type that didn't get into trouble, and that her father loved dearly. I held her in my arms, staring down at her sleeping face. So peaceful. Yet she was a good girl she still vowed that she wouldn't listen to him if he told her no.

It gave me hope that this human girl could feel the pull of being my mate. She was so fucking adorable when she attacked me. The feel of her hot little mouth on mine was amazing. The fact that I was her first kiss, and had full intent of being her first and last _everything. _

I hoped Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind me inviting them for dinner. I snickered to myself. This was going to be too much fun pretending to be human. Oh no, I had to eat human food. Damn it. I sighed and let myself relax, but not for to long, since I heard Charlie's footsteps. I flew from Bella, and straight behind the door. The sheriff's head peeked into the room satisfied that there was no male in it, he shut the door softly.

Smart guy, I would never stay away from Bella very long. Now that she was asleep I could leave and set some things straight. I silently crept from the window, thinking of leaving a note. But I forged that, I would be back with her truck when she was ready to go to school. I ran through the forest, to the stop I promptly hidden her truck. Making sure it was hidden enough, I ran the rest of the way to the Cullen mansion.

I seemed to come across another Cullen family meeting, this time my sister with them. Why was I never invited to the popular parties?

"Hello." I said walking through the front door, and to the table they all sat around.

"What have you done to her?!" Edward exclaimed, rising up rapidly his chair clattering to the floor.

"Made her smile." I said calmly.

"Edward sit down." Carlisle spoke just as calm as I was.

"No. I will not allow him to do what he has planned for her!"

"Edward!" Alice cried out. "Leave them be!"

"You will not stop me from doin' anything boy." I stared into the pretty little boys gold eyes. My red ones a stark contrast, I narrowed them slightly. Keeping my face in an emotionless mask, I angled my thoughts to the ways I could kill him.

"There will be no violence in this house." Carlisle spoke, not looking at me.

"Then I'll drag him by his hair to the yard. Carlisle sometimes violence is needed to make a point. You know what point it would make? To leave my things _alone. _ She is _mine, _Edward. I will not tolerate you coming near her, or acting like she's yours to protect. I've waited to long." Jaspers hearty chuckle echoed the silent room. I glared at him.

"Come on Peter, take a walk with me." He rose from the chair, walking to my side before he turned back looking at Edward and the rest of the them. "Alice, you know I don't get involved in things much regarding this family. But I will not allow you, Edward, to ruin my brothers happiness. _My_ family, will always come before _you. _I've never liked you, you've never liked me. I love all of you, "His eyes darted around to the rest of them. "But you know the reason why I'm here, and that's for my Ally, so don't make me help him dismember you Edward. Are you afraid now?"

Was the little bastard unafraid of me? Did it really need Jasper butting in? I stared at the boy as I watched him swallow nervously, merely nodding his head.

"Say it. Say you'll leave her alone." I said, standing a foot ahead of my brother, my partner in crime for many, many years.

"I-I'll leave her alone." His voice shook just slightly. Alice looked calm, but Jasper might get a tongue lashing later. Ever one else looked resigned, they knew this, it was clear where Jasper's loyalties lay and where they didn't. My sister glared at us. I sighed inwardly, she had it bad for the boy, but didn't know it yet.

"Good, because I invited her and her father over to meet my older sister and our cousins." I looked pointedly at Rosalie, Jasper and Esme. The cherade they had was the Hale twins, Rose and Jasper were neice and nephew to Esme.

I walked straight out the front door flashing into the woods, Jasper, and Charlotte following. We slowed once we were out of Edward hearing range. Where Jasper began to bellow loudly.

"Oh! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! Your mated, to a human! Oh this is just amazing." Jasper leaned against a tree as he began to laugh more.

"Oh man, you've got no idea the shit that's happened." I sighed falling to the forest floor sitting cross legged.

"Well you better get your shit together Peter! Why do you have to threaten him so much? She's his singer, he's protective of her because of his instincts, he just is to good to kill her. You should be thanking him!" Charlotte's small frame was shaking from it's anger. "And you! Taking his side!" She whirled to Jasper. "You both should be ashamed." She flashed away stomping her angry little booted foot in the dirt before so.

"Well, Jasper, Jasper. Is our little sister mated to the dear boy?" I asked eyebrows rising most likely to my hairline.

"I don't know. It's a strange fascination she has with him. I think he feels the same way but hasn't recognized it yet. If they are, I hope it happens soon. I can't stand that boy, maybe she could fix him a bit." He mused.

"Hmph. There's no fixing that kid."

"Maybe. But now, tell me what happened." I took a deep breath at that. There was no way he was finding out about my peeping tom incident or that her father walked in on us. I mean it's just embarrassing, I'm a vampire, but was so distracted by her I lost the ability to fucking hear or smell anything besides her.

"Oh man, it's so bad. You never told me it was like this. She makes me feel... Almost.. Human.. It's so strange. "

"Love changes you." I ignored that for now.

"She doesn't react right, she isn't afraid of anything. Hell I even scared her, well tried, but she didn't react, well she did just not in the right way."

"How did she react?" He asked.

"She kissed me, while I was growling at her no less." Jasper laughed, but then sobered up.

"How did you-? Gentle right? Humans are fragile Peter-"

"I know how fucking fragile she is Jasper. I could never hurt her." I was offending that he thought I ever could harm her.

"Have you told her your past? Our past?"

"Yes." I said looking away from him. My time spent in the southern armies was something I didn't like talking about. It gave me a reputation of being lethal, of being effective at ending lives. It was pressing my thin luck with the girl that I told her, but she didn't once flinch away.

"Well I'm glad we'll be meeting her, when's she coming for dinner? Mind if I introduce myself to the new Whitlock tomorrow?"

"I don't know, and watch it bro, it's not there yet."

"But it will be." Alice made her appearance then. I swallowed.

"Yes, we'll be sitting with you and Bella at lunch tomorrow. Jasper, I'm not mad, that needed to be said. But your not ever killing Edward, he's to scared of you for one thing and I won't allow it." She said putting her hands on her hips, large always smiling eyes attempting to glare at her mate.

I chuckled at the sight, my brother actually afraid of the tiny girl that loved him so much and could never think he could do a wrong.

I hunted in Seattle that night, finding a local criminal to take care of wasn't that hard. She wasn't the drug addict that would kill for his next fix. So why should I feel bad for it? But the sinking feeling that she might frown at it, the killing of any human, hurt me deeply. I sat on the ledge of a building, the rain falling steadily. Soaking me thoroughly, as I watched my target. A lowly man, scruff on his face, dirty cloths, mid thirties with a heroin issue and affinity to hit women.

Was it time for me to change?

I could tell her rational mind was telling her that I was wrong, that she shouldn't be near me. I didn't want her to think that.

_Love changes you. _

She was so young, so innocent. I would never hurt her. Wasn't that what mattered? If I wouldn't hurt her, then what was one human life a week? The life a dirtbag or murderer or even rapist? What would it matter to take one out?

But then why was the sinking feeling coming around me? The feeling like I couldn't breath not knowing whether or not she fully understood why I did this. Why I killed people. Why they weren't worth it.

My body went flying towards the ground, landing not a zero sound heard in the dark alley the man had turned into. I was right behind him, I could reach out grab his hair, spinning him around and sinking my teeth into his exposed neck. I could see it, taste his blood on my tongue. But I couldn't.

She was, she was worth it. My sun was worth it.

I wasn't with Maria anymore, I wasn't being used as a tool for violence. So why was I continuing the slaughter?

I ran as fast as my muscles would allow me to the woods, and for the very first time, I killed Bambi. The bitter taste would be hard to get used too, but I could do it.

**AFTER NOTE: I know I said Peter wouldn't stop killing people, but I felt the story was sort of leading to this. I'm not sure if he'll be completely on track, it isn't easy to go on the patch for a life time smoker so why should it be for a vampire?**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Mixed reactions to Peter's meal, I'll try to explain more of his feelings and finally get Bella's out in this one. **

**Bella. **

I paced in my room, awaken in the middle of the night. My mind was a whirl wind of thoughts, of what type of situation I was in right now. I liked lists, lists always make things clearer. I'll make a list. I went to my desk grabbing an old notebook ad pen.

One, Peter's past was seriously damaging to the mind-set.

Two, how severe had it effected him?

Three, he hunted killed humans.

Four, not the innocent.

I put down the list then. Could I seriously over the killing of humans if they weren't innocent, good? Could I, the sheriff's daughter that believed in law and order, be okay with a vigilante? Not just be okay, but date him? I strongly wanted to be with him, to be his and he be mine. That I couldn't deny, but was it right?

Morally? No. I was a human and he was a _vampire. _He was a _killer. _ He had told me, desperately trying to make me understand this. What had I done? I kissed him. Did it feel right?

Hell yes.

It felt right, so so right. Straight down into my bones right. I didn't care about his past, if he had issues, I would help him. I would do anything in my power to help the boy. The man. If he hunted humans.. He was alive, he was here, and he was with me. If that's what he felt was right, then I could accept it.

It's not like they were actually good people. Would I allow a murderer to just walk away from me? Or would I deal with the problem of my thirst for blood and rid the streets of a _monster? _ My thirst? My hand found its way to my throat as I idly thought of what it would be like to be a vampire. I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts.

Why did I feel this way? This attraction, so strong, this.. _Care_ for this man. Care? Was that what it was.. I had never felt love before, besides that of family. Love.

_Did I love Peter?_

The sun would be rising in a matter of minutes. I should get ready for school, maybe make Charlie a decent breakfast with my spare time.

After Charlie left, belly full and highly suspicious of why I made it, I had thirty minutes before school started. I sat in the kitchen, when I heard the rumble of my truck pull in the drive. I quickly dashed out of the door, backpack swung on my shoulder. He was leaning against the still roaring truck engine.

My breathing caught in my chest as I took him in. White shirt under a leather jacket and blue jeans. He ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at me. He looked like James Dean, with longer hair of course.

I walked over to him, rushing slightly. "Hey." I said smiling brightly.

"Hello." He pulled the backpack from me, before he cupped my cheek a pressed his cool lips to mine lightly. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked a mere inch from my lips. I nodded. My door was open a moment later.

I climbed in and he shut it for me, already opening the driver's door when I heard it lock into place. I was just mildly alarmed by the suddenness. He just chuckled at my expression, pulling out of the drive way.

"Peter.. I never told you how I felt about the things you've shared with me, and I feel bad about it."

"You don't have to. It's a lot to take in." His pale knuckles tightened on the steering wheel and he kept his eyes from me.

He was worried of what I would say.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it is, but I can deal with it. Your past, is your past. I only care about the man you are now. You kill humans to survive. I can accept it, it's just a little hard to fully understand. I think it's because I'm human, human life effects us, you know. It's.. hard.. but I can deal with it. I- I think I could-" I looked away, out to the light rain that was pouring from the skies from my passenger side window. "I think I could deal with anything for you."

"You don't have too." My head turned back to him.

"But I want too."

"You don't have to, because I'm not going to kill humans anymore. Because Bella, I would do anything for you." His eyes conveyed much emotion even though they were guarded from behind the brown contacts."I stopped myself from killing a human last night because I couldn't get you off of my mind. What you would think. Even now, knowing you accept it. It doesn't feel right. So I'm going to try my hardest to stick to animal blood, Bella.. When Jasper did it took him awhile to not mess up. Please. Please don't judge me if I can't-"

"I would never judge you Peter. I don't know why I feel this way towards you, so soon, so strongly. But I do and I can't deny it. " He pulled into the parking lot of the school, turning off the engine once he found a parking spot.

He leaned across the seat, gently pulling me towards him. Our lips met, fire and ice, they moved together, needy and urgent. My hands went to his hair pulling him closer. His hands, one cupping my cheek slowly moving into my hand. While the other was on my hip, thumb running along the bare skin of my risen shirt. His fingers crept under it- but that's when a loud knocking on the window struck.

We both jumped back, alarmed. The blonde male vampire, known as Jasper, Peters brother began laughing so hard he was leaning into the hood of the truck. "That motherfucker!" Peter leapt out of the truck.

I giggled to myself, pulling on my backpack as I step out of the truck. Jasper's arms were up in surrender as Peter stalked him. "Peter, act more human or we're gonna get looks for the wrong reasons." My eyes darted around to see Mike Newton slapping Tyler Crowley's shoulder to get his attention and watch.

"Note taken." Peter said loud enough for me to here.

Then Peter pounced on Jasper, in a non vampire way but the way you'd see to guys rough housing around. They were laughing before the broke apart. They looked normal, and the Cullens and Peter needed to be seen as normal. They weren't before.

"Bella, this is my _cousin_, Jasper Hale." He arm swept over dramatically to Jasper, who had a short little pixie girl attaching herself to his arm.

"Hey. " I said with a little wave. My eyes went to Alice's. "You must be Alice."

She nodded her head vigorously, before she skipped over to me. "We're going to be great friends!" Her cold arms were around me tightly, hopping up and down.

I couldn't help but hop with her, from her force and the joy she produced, I was nothing but giggles. "Okayy." I said smiling brightly at her.

"Hmm. You do smell good." She mused.

"Alice!" Peter and Jasper said at the same time. She shrugged her hands going up.

"Thank.. you? Yeah, gonna ignore that. Alice, where's your first class?" I asked her to change the subject.

"Art, it's two doors down from you and Petey, so we can walk together!" The girl was constant chatter the whole way, but I _liked_ it. I found myself actually talking back to her, where she would pause for a moment or two. It was easy to talk to her, I felt instantly attached to the tiny girl with spikey hair. The boys were behind us, when it came to our door, Jasper took Alice's hand and Peter arm went around my waist.

I smiled up at him and we entered math.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Finals are a bitch, but I managed to give you a nice and long update! I love you all, and thank you for you reviews. I never thought my Peter/Bella would go past one of two chapters. To answer some reviews:**

**Will Victoria, James and Laurent make an appearance?**

**Yes, not in this chapter, but this will be leading up to them. **

**Is Bella a senior?**

**No. Bella is an advanced junior, who is taking the low senior classes. She is seventeen.**

**Will she go to college?**

**No. **

**Will Charlie let her go to prom?**

**I'm undecided on that, meaning if she will be able or not, let's see where it takes us. **

**To Clarify:**

**Bella's humanity is the reason she can't really get a grip on him killing humans, and the fact that she is a **_**cop's**_** daughter. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere down the line she comes to better terms with it. This story is going to take a darker (hopefully if it doesn't stop writing it's self and turning Petey into a veggie) turn. **

**I never thought I could go a long way with this, having never personally read a Peter/Bella fanfic, but I see this going for a long time. This story is written it's self. I don't have a set goal for it, Peter is just yelling at me, and telling me what to do. Okay, that was long. I'm out. - peace. **

**JessRosser.**

It was insanely awkward finding myself in Bella's home every night, her father making excuses to enter the kitchen where we were "studying", it was sad though, because I did actually need the help. I never went to highschool besides my human lessons. I found myself attempting to hide my amusement when I saw little Bella's unease and Charlie's horrible attempts to act normal. Even stranger, the feeling like I needed to impress him.

I hadn't had that, ever. So much had changed, it has been two weeks since I enrolled at Forks High. I suddenly wanted to be a better man, to do the right things. I wanted this small girl to love me, to accept me, and I know she did, at least the excepting my part. I just didn't want her to be forced to love a monster. She deserved better than that.

Bella is making us take a serious step back, much to my frustration. I just wanted to _feel_ her. _Touch_ her, in every single way I knew how. To see her face when I made her scream for me, to _hear_ those screams. But no. She wanted to take it slow, and get to know me. It was hard, not killing humans and being close to her. I was on edge, but I found my need to touch her, much higher than my need to drink her. Although, I did have a strong desire to claim her. To sink my teeth into her and let my venom run through her veins.

Jasper was loving this. Little bastard found it hilarious. He explaned this as having something to do with her being my mate. Apparently, even if they were a vampire, the males felt the need to bite their woman. To mark them in some way, so it was only natural for me to want to turn her. We hadn't yet went over to the Cullen manor, for the dinner I asked her father about. Yet Alice had danced her way into Bella _and_ Charlie's heart. Coming over and annoying the fuck out of me, kicking me out of the house. But I did get to go hunting with Jasper then. Much more to his amusement. Every single one of the Cullens found my change in diet to be astounding.

Bella would sit with Jasper, Alice and I at lunch. It was amusing to watch the reaction of all the angry teenage boys when I swung my arm around her. Kissed that little spot behind her ear that made her shiver, in a way that would make Jasper grimace. She tried to fight me off, but I thought, if we weren't doing it, then it wasn't taking things too fast. Her anger at her fellow female high school students for openly staring at me was even more amusing. Although I did find myself wanting to rip Laurens corn silk blonde head right off her shoulders when she said to Jessica, and a company, about how she wasn't even pretty. 'I mean, how could her be with her? She isn't even pretty. Rather boring and if anything shes a freak. You've seen the things she wears'

Bella stuck to simple things, dark colors, and she didn't own a single pair of blue jeans. All black. Her shirts were either gray, black, varying shades of blue or purple. Ironic T-shirts that she often bought from the Mens section, much to Alices fury. She wouldn't change her style, never. She loved the feel of cotton and denim, she also had a fondness for leather. She wore her clothes for comfort and her amusement, not to please others or to fit in. Bella wasn't like that. She accepted everyone, even if they didn't accept her.

She was such a fragile human, she often simply tripped over her own feet. Once I nearly thought I moved too fast to catch her. Luckily, no one saw me, and I wasn't very far away, just a few feet. Oh how it felt to have her warm, no hot, boiling hot body next to mine.. I looked over at her, sitting next to me. Her frame staring up at the whiteboard, small pale hands taking notes. Her teeth pulled her bottom lip into her mouth-

"Mr. Whitlock?" The teacher snapped me out of sexually frustrated thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked roughly, which received a swift kick in the foot from Bella.

"I asked, does the Bill of Rights protect the government from the people or the people from the government?" Fuck me. I should know this, I know I should know this..

"Um.." Was my ingenious response.

"The Bill of Right protects the people from the Gov-"

"I asked Mr. Whitlock. Maybe you should stop day dreaming about Miss Swan, and pay more attention." Okay now I hated the bastard. He interrupted Bella and made me a fool. I know I was, but you didn't have to act like that. I am two times older than this ancient fuck. I know things, these things just aren't revelent to me. Not like I vote.

_What do you know? Beheading, dismembering and removable of corpses 101?_

Much to my glee, Bella made a little frustrated tiny growl which I heard from under the students' laughter. Oh lord she was adorable. Annnd I was back to staring at her. In the corner of my eye I saw the teacher throw his arms up in surrender, apparently noticing my staring. She glared at me, pointed two fingers at my eyes then through them up towards the board. I smiled at her and actually tried to pay attention.

Our days were pretty much like this. I got a truck, so now I could pick her up. My black, beat up, beauty was a 1974 Ford f250. Jacked up tires and all. I had to install a little foot step for Bella, I even engraved a B on it for her. She bought me a little hanging smiley face with fangs to hang from the mirror. When I dropped her off, Charlie made a point to tell me I couldn't come inside. Often Alice came over them, or Bella was left alone to have her time. Or we'd be bad and I'd run back to her house and sneak in so the neighbors wouldn't see.

The day had flown past and I was dropping her off and walking her to her door. "Are you coming back?" She asked.

"I better not, I should hunt." She nodded in understanding.

I leaned forward, her blood crying out to me, but I promptly denied as I pressed my lips to hers. She was hesitant at first but then she just seemed to not care. She kissed me back hungrily, lips begging mine for entrance. When her hot tongue slid out of her mouth and licked my lip I gave it to her. I groaned, arms pulling her into my chest as she explored my mouth. Just as soon as she attacked, she pulled away, pecked my lips once and dashed into her front door. Where I was left dazed and confused.

"Not fair! Not fair at all!" I yelled out to her. I heard her laughter. I also heard her pounding heart as she leaned against the door. I smiled at the door before reluctantly turning and hopping into my truck, that I had happily named Betty.

I drove her to the Cullen house, parking her inside the garage in the grass. I refused to put her in the garage, she didn't belong in there with all the shiny pieces of foreign shit. Edward's _Aston martin _made me cringe. I didn't even think I could fit in it. It was all about the speed, the class and and style. For me it was about the ride, the comfort and the reliability.

Jasper would never want a car, he was much to used to riding a horse. I thought it was very funny, he would nearly get claustrophobic. He was walking up, with a worried expression. I frowned instantly as I opened the door and ran to the woods. I still didn't feel right talking around the Cullens. As much space as possible between us and I would be happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a rather long run. We would be hunting right after, I didn't want to be close to humanity.

"There's been some incidents. People are going missing, in surrounding towns, and last night a local Forks man was murdered. Brutally."

"Jasper I haven't slipped -" I was instantly furious. I had been doing so _well. _

"Now stop it. I know you didn't kill a man, what I'm saying is that they're vampires here. Carlisle examined the body, it looked like, and smelled like three. I don't know if they'll be passing through or not, but they might try to introduce themselves. "

"Why would they do that? No one smart would, there is nine of us here. This is Cullen land, chance them off! They can't get wind of my scent all around Bella! You know what happens when vampires think theres a pe-"

"Peter!"

"Stop interrupting me." I let out a roar. I was suddenly way to far away from Bella. I punched the nearest tree in front of me, it's form quivered and shook, splintering around my fist.

"We won't let anyone hurt Bella. Alice is watching for their movements, and Emmett has even offered to play body guard when you are not around her. Outside of her house of course."

"She wouldn't like that." I leaned against the tree I nearly took down and ran my hands over my face. "She doesn't like that we can hear everything she does, and she'll fight that she isn't a baby."

Jasper laughed. It was rather funny that I knew her so well, after only a few weeks. And that I actually cared what she would think, even when she was in danger. I couldn't help it though, her voice was in my head, witty comments, yelling and foot stomping included. Yet I still glared at him.

"I wish Bella wasn't grounded anymore, she should be a part of family meetings. Which you should also attend." He shocked me.

"Would they want her there?"

"Of course. Esme is excited to meet her, Carlisle's met her once. Emmett is practically bouncing for a chance to talk to her."

"Charlotte.."

"Yeah Charlotte. Something is majorly up with her. She's been too sneaky with her emotions. "

"I don't really know her anymore. I don't understand how she can stand him, let alone take his side with things." I shook my head trying to rid the evil thoughts. Her pointedly stare at him, seemingly whenever I'm around. Her anger around me ever since I found out about Bella. I missed my sister, yet she was being to nasty to want to be around. My gift was tickling me, trying to tell me something that I should know, but I just couldn't get the feeling right.

My throat had a raw, aching feeling. I needed to hunt.

"How about we have that dinner that you asked Charlie about? That way maybe we could charm him to let Bella come over to hang out with Alice or something."

"Yeah, let's try it. I need to hunt though, so now that we had this bro-mance session, I'ma go kill something."

I ran away from him, he took the same direction, just a few mile away from me. I told him to not let hurt a human, it was helping him with his control along with mine. I let my senses take over, my hearing and smell leading me to a wet pumping heart-beat. The blood, the hide and fir of the deer I would never get over. It just wasn't right, _unnatural. _ I don't know how they did it. I had once assumed that it would drive them crazy. Well I guess I would find out.

Once I was sated, I ran back to the Cullen house, completely filthy. I would never understand how they could be even remotely clean, let alone spotless when the came back. Jasper only had a little dirt on his knees, and a hint of blood on his collar. I had mud all over my shirt, jeans, splashes of blood on my neck and around the V-neck of my white shirt. I admit, bad choice for hunting. What I do like, is the complete look of disgust from Edward as I strutted through the living room and up the stairs. The boy's eyes followed me too much, it gave me a leery feeling. I swear he watched my ass, but that could be that I just really thought he was batting for the other team.

Esme had assigned me one of the guest rooms. I barely used it besides a place to leave my duffle bag and to shower. I stripped off my clothes as soon as the door clicked in place behind me. The hot water cascading down over me, I let out a sigh, letting myself get lost in my thoughts. I was worried about the coven of three in Forks. I took this silent moment, the voices of chattering Cullens, the moans of Rosalie and Emmett shaded out by the running water, to search for a hint of there purpose of the outcome of what might happen.

I clenched my eyes tightly, reaching out with my mind into an unknown that I couldn't even describe. I don't know how long I was standing there when the feeling of a horrible, inevitable pain came crashing down on me harder than the water. These vampires, they wouldn't just pass through. Mixed in with this feeling was the very prominent tent that is _Bella. _Protectiveness, love and lust rolled all into one, layered in with the doom. Whatever would happen, would involve Bella.

Vampires, in general, would only interact with a human, for three things. One would be for the legends, succubus and incubus, purely for one night stands. Give them the best sex, and get the warmth you crave. Often vampires would drink and kill the human they were having sex with, but some, women mainly, left them alive. A little bruised, but alive. Second, was for a power they would possess when a vampire, or that they were there mate. It was very very rare, but I had heard of it before. Third, the most disgusting. Was as a pet, a human that they could do anything with, sex, bloodletting, amusement.

That's what I had thought instantly, when Jasper told me about them. They would smell me all around her, get interested and want to take her, to see how much she was worth to the coven. I had a reputation of being an asshole, I liked it most of the time, but now I didn't. What if I pissed off one of them and they took her to get back at me? I just wouldn't allow that to happen. I couldn't allow that to happen. Something would happen, and it wouldn't be good. I knew that, and it wasn't exactly comforting.

Well I had to get out of here, didn't want them thinking I was jacking off in the shower like the teenage boy I was suddenly turned in too. They more than likely already dead. I got out wrapped a towel around me and saw the it was 6:22. The chief would be home, they would be sitting down for dinner. Perfect. I could get dressed and arrive right after they had finished. I slid on a black shirt, blue jeans and a red n' black flannel.

I was on the last step of the stairs when Emmett was in front of me. "Yo dude, could you refrain from-"

"Could you refrain from yelling like a girl when Rose does that-" A snarl from Rosalie told me to shut the fuck up. I don't know why exactly I did, and it shocked me a little. I didn't let it show, I merely pushed past Emmett to my goal of the front door.

"Peter, ask the Chief if this Saturday is okay for dinner." Esme's sweet voice called out, I merely nodded and waved.

Yet again, mere feet from said glorious door, Charlotte's small frame was before me."Where are you going?" She asked, which annoyed me incredibly. Like she didn't know where I had been at this time for the past two weeks.

"Cure, please move." My voice was clipped and I was attempting to hold in the hostility that I _never _felt towards her, but was ever so present now.

"No. Why can't you stay here for one night? What is so important with her? I mean, are you even really sure she _is_ your mate. She's a human, you can't even-"

"_Enough_!" My voice full of rightfully earned authority. "How dare you even say that? Have you even attempted to meet her? No. You haven't, you've kept yourself locked up here, or out in the woods consoling pretty boy. You do not get a say, when you know nothing." I placed my hands on upper arms, not even noticing her shocked and sad face. I lifted her easily and placed her two feet from the door.

I ran out to my truck, let out a frustrated roar in the cab and blared heavy metal all the way to the Swan residence. I didn't understand, so I did the stupid thing and ignored her. All the mattered to me at the moment was not being late in precious time spent with Bella. Keeping her safe, reveling in her company and light.

With her I had tunnel vision, she mattered, no one else did. I used to think the only people I would die for would be my brother and sister. Now, not that I would never admit to anyone besides maybe Bella, I would let them die if it would save my girl. I had fallen hard, even though my feet were firmly planted to the earth.

I saw the warm lights of her windows lit up, the sound of the television and water running. Small amount, she must be doing the dishes. I parked on the side of the road, walked up to her door at a human pace that was very annoying, to an already opened door and a mildly wet Bella. I grinned at her. The grin that made her blush, smile, fidget and get a little wet, that wasn't caused from the splashing of soapy dishes.

I took a deep breath, completely content, only to have it crushed because at that moment, I smelt them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Bella, I'm sort of finding it hard to write like Bella, which is strange, because both my other stories are her, yet I just like Peter to much :) **

So much had changed over the course of a few weeks. Charlie, despite his first meeting of Peter was slowly warming up to him. Peter made him laugh, could talk to him about sports and often asked him about work. Charlie told him that he should go to the academy once he graduated. I frowned at that. Peter never could be a cop, he was a vampire for one and he was simply to young to fit the part, also he had a habit of not following rules. Of course my father saw my frown and merely thought I was like my mother, thinking it was too dangerous. I let him believe that, it's not like he could know the truth.

I hated lying, I had never been one to before, but it was much safer for him to not know the truth. Peter had told me of the Volturi and their laws, which made complete sense to protect the vampire kind. He had also told me he didn't like them much, not the laws, but the people themselves. It was amazing to get lost in the knowledge Peter held within him. This fantasy realm I had been thrust into.

I was making dinner when the phone rang, I grabbed the phone off the wall and pulled it back to the stove to stir the sauce. "Hello? Swan Residence." I said into the receiver.

It was habit to answer the phone like that, Charlie always did. "Honey! I thought I'd call you instead of emails. We've got so much to talk about! Charlie told me you met a boy! Why didn't you tell me? Is it the one you told me about when you first came to town?"

That was like my mother, a rambling of words and questions, non-stop chatter and excitement. "No it isn't that boy, he turned out to be more frustrating, and annoying than looks could ever overcome." I sad flatly, smiling slightly to myself.

"He knew it didn't? I hate those types!"

"No, he was just too... Pretty and overly jealous when we weren't even dating." I didn't give any information on Peter, I was a little bit dreading it. I began dicing up the garlic carfully instead.

"Hmm.. " She mused quietly before continuing. "So, what's your _boyfriend_ like? Really I can't even tell you how hurt I am you haven't told me."

"I didn't know how.. His name is Peter Whitlock, he's my friend Alice's boyfriend's cousin. " That lie was easy to say, it was the plan they had woven for his sudden appearance at Forks High.

"That Alice sounds like a nice girl, you mentioned her before. Anyhoo, what's he look like? You just_ have _to send me a picture!" She reminded me of Jessica Stanley, the way she cared so much about looks. Sometimes I wondered if she really was my mother. But our similar frames, and nose told me there wasn't a chance.

"Longish dark hair, tall, dresses like a boy should. His pants ain't hanging down, or look like they could fit me. He's... Just so different Mom. I can actually carry on a conversation with him, about books, reality TV or that theory of the world ending. He's.. "

"He's what? Come on! You must give me more than that."

"Okay, okay, he's really sexy? Is that better? He's a complete bad boy, you would love him." I smiled, my mother never once wanted me to be with a good boy. She was the oppsite of how a mother should act. If anything she was an older sister that always got you into trouble. She was giggling on the other end of the line. I sighed.

"You really have to get a picture of him. Oh hon, Phil's here. I'll email you later? I love you. Have a good night."

"Love you." Click. The phone line was dead. I stared at the wood of the cabinet in front of me. Now that I was away from her, my mother really didn't care that much about my life. My new social status only interested her for gossip. Thinking about it fully, she never really did want to talk about me. She dragged me everywhere with her, she loved me, but I just didn't think in the right way. Funny how distance can make you see things differently then when they were staring you in the face all the time.

I was sort of tangled in the cord, I had to fight with it a little. Dinner was coming along nicely, and would be done soon. It was six fifteen, Charlie would be home any moment now. My timing had become perfection, we had a schedule down and I loved it.

Mainly, I do admit because the most of it included Peter. I sighed, turning down the stove on low to keep everything warm. I sat down at the table, placing my face in my hands. Things with Peter and I were moving pretty quickly, I know we weren't a normal couple, but I was still human, I needed time to adjust. But he just brought so much out of me. He unchained a rebellious girl I never knew I had inside of me.

The teenager that my parents thought I just didn't have in my middle-aged self was finally coming out. Including all the raging hormones. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to jump on him. In the classroom, on the porch, the living room, the school hall, the truck's cab... My bedroom.. It was bordering a dangerous line, and I was desperately trying to plant my feet firmly into the ground right before it.

I was scared. I never felt like this before. This need, this desire. Of course I had found men that I found attractive before. I had my crushes that litterally were crushed before they ever began to sprout into something more. Now though, the desire was mutual. He made it known at any given moment. Oddly, I wasn't embarrassed by his public displays of affection. The heat would rush to my cheeks, but it was for different reasons now.

I was alarmed from my dream state, by the door flying open and Charlie's boot clad feet on the wood floor. I launched my self up, pulling two plates from the cabinets. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hey. Bells?" I craned my neck, scoop full of noodles hanging in mid-air.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to be really careful, don't go for walks with Peter or anything. It looks like there was some sort of animal attack. I didn't want to tell you, but I think there was another incident, except... Less was found."

"What? What happened? Who?"

"I don't know if you remember him, but one of the guys at the station, Waylon Forge? He was found two days ago. He was hunting. Bella just promise me you'll keep this on you?" Charlie held out a can of mace in his hand. "I'll get you a taser, too."

It wasn't like I needed it, I had a vampire protector, but I nodded and took the mace. "Thanks Dad, when is his funeral? I'm so sorry."

"Tomorrow, you don't have to come if you don't want to hon. You didn't know him much. I believe you sat on his lap once when he was Santa though." Charlie looked sad, but he was trying to hide it. How didn't I notice this? Was I to clouded by Peter?

"No, I'll go with you." He smiled slightly at me, but it just came out a grimace.

Leaving the mace on the counter, Charlie sat down and I made our plates. Later once I was cleaning everything up after our normal silent meal, with only grunts of appreciation, Charlie walked back into the kitchen. I thought he was going to just get another beer, but he paused after he took it from the fridge.

"That boy. He's alright. A little rough around the edges, but he's alright Bells." Then he contuined his way to the living room. I smiled a little to widely.

Finally, Peter was here, I heard the low rumble of his truck pulling up, crunching the gravel. I stopped doing the dishes instantly, much to Charlie's amusement I bolted a little frantically to the door. There he was, hair slightly wet, blue jeans and a dark shirt peeking out under his leather jacket. His face was set in a hard cast and I was instantly worried, but as soon as his eyes met mine, he burst out into that grin. Oh _sweet heavenly..._ No nothing about heaven was that grin, it was pure sin. It sent tingles and warmth in my lower stomach that only he could make happen.

It happened to quick to notice, if I wasn't the odd duck I was that is. He took in a big breath, mere feet from me. His body flashed, and his back was suddenly facing me. He was pulling out his small cell phone and dialing instantly.

"Peter?" Fear coursed through my veins as Peter glared towards the woods bordering my home. He was speed talking into his cell phone. I knew something horrible was beginning to happen, I just didn't know what and it was driving me insane.

"Kids?" Charlie's voice called out from the open door.

"Coming! Just admiring the stars chief." I was watching the woods, where I swore I saw something flash. Something white, with a glint of shining red. Fear paralyzed me. Oh God. I'd _seen _that before. That was a vampire, there's a vampire in my woods and it isn't Peter.

I was suddenly inside, Peter was shutting the door and leading me into the kitchen. Tugging me gently, I found my self seated in my assigned dining chair. Peter sat in the one neither I or Charlie ever sat in. "Whats out there Peter?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low and even. Silently praying I was wrong, that my crazy instincts were very, very wrong.

A sudden replay of my dream, Peter crouches in front of me growling violently out into an unknown threat that was merely shapes of bodies. Three bodies. Pale, with sparks of red glints where there eyes would be, in this hazy dream state it was hard to decipher much more. Peter was holding my hands in his. "Bella you need to stay calm, but there is vampires out there. Now I've called in the fleet, they will be surrounding your house very soon. Nothing will hurt you, I will not allow it, my sun. "

"My dream. There's three isn't there?" I looked up to see Peter's jaw drop slightly.

"Yes, there is. What dream? Have you had another?"

"No, the one of you I told you of. I mean I've had others, but they have nothing to do with this. "

"What were they of? The other ones?"

"Alice's next shopping trip location I think she's planning to take me on. I'll hurt myself I think sometime this week. I look at my hand and see crimson, but it's very blurry and it hurts a little. It's strange." Peter frowned.

"How does it hurt?" He asked, worry coloring his tone.

"It.. Burns.. " Peter's face fell, but then he instantly hid it, yet I still caught it.

"Your ditching school tomorrow." He informed me.

"Why?"

"It's Friday, it's fine. Also I may or may not of changed your contact number to my cell phone, so when the automated thing calls, Charlie won't know."

"H- I don't even care. Are they still out there? Why are they here? Are the-"

"The reason you are is, that we're going to the Cullen's tonight. It's time you came over for a family meeting. I will explain everything to you later, when Charlie can't walk in. But for now, know that Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie are out there right now. " He cocked his head a bit. "And Esme. She says hello, and that she can't wait to meet you." He shook his head and smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. Peter chuckled this time. I smiled.

"Subject change?" He asked.

"Why were you late? Not that I'm mad, I was just a little worried."

"Incident at home, also Jasper informed me of the three. I stupidly thought that they may just pass on through. I took a shower and focused to get news, a feeling, on them. Sometimes I get lost in the searching.. "

"Did you find out anything?"

"Just.. A bad feeling." He looked away from me then. After a few silent moments he started again."Oh and also I got into a fight with my sister."

I frowned at the feeling, but took the note that he wanted to change the subject. Clearly he didn't understand it, possibly it even scared him. My dreams could be very frightening, I couldn't imagine what his feelings were like. Having not knowing what exactly, is coming may be worse that having a visual. "Over what?"

"I haven't got a clue. Tell me, why are women the way they are? I mean one moment she's all crazy for Eddie, then she's a nut job not wanting me to leave and wondering why you're so special. You know, she actually likes yelling at me for threatening Edward? He had it coming!" It sounded like Charlotte was jealous, jealous women acted crazy.

"Maybe she likes him?"

"That's what Jaz and I think, but I don't know. He says he's even getting weird shit coming off of her and I haven't got a clue what's wrong. I can't say I care either, she has n-"

"You don't care? Peter she's your sister, I know you think the world revolves around you, and disappears when you close your eyes, but it doesn't. Maybe she just needs to talk to you, one on one. Without you freaking out." His eyes went a little wide.

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting on. Just knock it off and man up." I grinned at him.

"When did you get so spunky?"

"She came out that way." Charlie said, leaning in the door frame, Peter jumped, releasing my hands and scooting the chair a good foot away from me.

"You sir, are as silent as a damn cat." Charlie chuckled.

"So your sister is acting weird?"

"Yeah, got any advice on why girls a crazy? You never answered that by the way. " He looked back at me, batting his lashes innocently.

"I chose to ignore it." I smiled just as innocently.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So I was thinking, you've been doing good, and I know prom is coming up. So, your ungrounded, but with restrictions. You come home after school and get your homework done, have dinner with me unless you have plans or something. And, be home by 9 on week days. 10 on Friday and Saturday." Then Charlie disapeared as soon as he entered the room.

"Dad! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." That was way to easy of Charlie. I suspected Alice did some carefully placed words to make that event happen. Batting lashes and words of a girl only having a prom once. I cringed at the thought of prom. Dancing wasn't good for the naturally uncoordinated.

"I love you Charlie! I've meant to ask dear Bella!"

"Boy! Don't say that." I could mentally see Charlie shuddering, yet Peter just kept laughing.

With the unease of the foreboding sense from the lurking vampires, some how Peter and I managed to chit-chat lightly and catch part of the television show Charlie was watching. Peter left at nine and I went to bed. As soon as I closed the door I nearly had a heart attack. Peter popped up in the window, his hanging off the ledge. "Alice is taking the truck home. Charlie will go to bed in three minutes, Jasper can send him into a deep sleep so he won't wake up to check on you."

"Well hello to you, too. Yes, do that. Is someone going to watch Charlie?" A horrible thought creptinto me about leaving him alone with vampires lurking about. _Animal attacks. _My hand shot to my mouth. Peter merely nodded, answering my silent question and my verbal one.

"Rosalie will stay to watch him, Edward will join her, I will make sure he stays the fuck away from you. " I sighed, sinking to sit on my bed. I pulled out my book of dreams, as Peter hand promptly named it. Scrawled across the front, in a type of tattoo print in black pen ink was his mark of it. I smiled and traced my finger over the words.

I heard Charlie walk past, call out a night bell which I replied to. Then like a ghost across my skin I felt the heavy dose of bliss and sleepy-ness that Jasper directed at Charlie. I smiled. Peter opened his arms for me. I pulled on a zip up black hoodie, zipping my book into my shirt safely with me and walked over to him. It felt oddly like flying as we landed gracfully on the ground. Peter and I had spent our days of exploring his gift of speed and strength. I enjoyed flying through the forest with him, the rush of adrenaline.

He crouched down, and I promptly climbed onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms tight around his neck. He took off, the flight continuing. I loved this, it would have been a moment of happiness if I wasn't so nervous about the family meeting, or that there could be vampires lurking beside us.

Thats when I saw the white flash. My startled scream made the white flash bellow with laughter. "That's just Emmett sweetheart." Peter told me with a chuckle of his own.

The run was over too quickly, I was too nervous to get here this soon. Yet I was being gently sat on my feet, I kept my head down as I pulled out my book, holding it like a life line, clinging to Peter like he was my heart beat. I peaked out to see a warmly lit, freaking _huge_ house. Three stories of white paint, beams and victiorain beauty. But it was just _so_ much. It was stunning yet, but I bet it would never feel homey. Something being that large would feel like a hotel. Out of place and not permanent.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we began to make our way up the to the porch steps and into the front door.I felt like, oddly, I had been here before. I couldn't place it yet, but I would find out if I had ever been to a place like this. Where the third step had a dent in it that, looked oddly like a foot, that I knew was there just as I place my foot on the first. I suddenly became aware of what I was wearing. Black jeans, converse, ironic T-shirt that was Peter's under my hoodie. My make up was more than likely smudged, my hair was wild, but then it always was wild. I sighed. Not that it would make a difference, they were beautiful and graceful, so much different than myself.

They were waiting in the living room. Casually standing, leaning or sitting around the vast white expensive furniture. I shouldn't be around so much white, I'd get it dirty.

I swallowed nervously. "Heyy." I awkwardly waved, making Jasper and Peter chuckle.

"Hello Bella." A stunning woman with a heart shaped face and caramel hair walked up slowly to me.

I smiled at her, left Peter's side and held out my hand. "Your Esmé?" She need not think I was afraid of her.

She looked a little stunned from my displayed but still took my hand and excitedly hugged me quickly, nodding her head. "You've already met Carlisle." She back towards her husband.

"Doctor Cullen." I nodded at him as he strode forward.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He wrapped his arm around his wifes waist.

"'Bout time you came for a visit munchkin." Emmett boomed.

"Munchkin?"I narrowed my eyes.

"She has issues about her height, apparently from various forced watchings of Top Model, she technically can become a model. If her feet didn't try to kill her regularly." Peter said, humor lacing his matter of fact tone.

"Dude, you watched Top Model?"

"Dude, she terrifies me when she's angry." Matching Emmett's voice to near perfection.

"It's true. She is truly frightening when she's mad. She actually threatened me with a lighter once." Jasper butted in.

"That was because you wouldn't give me my book back you freaking giant!" Alice giggled at that.

I could also see Carlisle and Esme's silent shaking forms from the corner of my eye.

"Is that your dream book?" He asked. I hugged it tighter to me, moving just slightly behind Peter.

"You took sun's book?" Peter's voice got calm. "When did this happen? I'm so lost."

"We hang out when you're not around." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows. Making me death glare and conger violent imagery to see if he could feel my fury.

"Well looks like you got more compition for the little girl Peter." A smooth feminine voice said, interrupting the moment of joking and mock violence Peter was about to start with Jasper.

"Hello." Edward's musical voice rang out a moment later, they were walking in from the patio door.

Charlotte was beautiful. Hair short like Alice, a bit more actually, the color of ice. Her eyes were a violent red, her body was shapely even though she was short and elfen like. I ignored the Edward's presence, but Peter didn't. I took his hand in mine out of locked eyes with me. A hard cast going over her features as momentarily glared at me, disappearing just as soon as it came. I raised an eyebrow and looked around, they weren't paying attention to us, they were looking at Peter and Edward.

Peter's mouth was moving, I couldn't hear him, the ringing in my ears took over completely. That's when it hit me, hard and strong. Black covered my vision, I saw stars speckled. like a bright white, cringing to the eyes light, before everything went dark and I was forcibly shoved into a different reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I know that was evil of me to leave off right there, but I think it needed to be done to see what happens **_**around**_** Bella. This is actually something I planned! lol So! Here we go, back to Peter. Also, this is shorter, but the next chapter should be posted tonight. **

"Well looks like you got more competition for the little girl Peter." Charlotte's voice rang out smoothly. Bella's small hand grasped mine, I could sense her unease. I should have tended to her, but Edward was right behind Charlotte.

"Hello."

"Hello? Get the fuck out, go be _useful_ and watch her father."

"I have to protect Bella! What if they are around here? You will need my gift." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked cocky, thinking he had one. Some how communcated to my voice of reason, yeah no. The rumble in my chest was already beginning, he could not be anywhere close to Bella, to _my_ Bella. He was a threat, that needed to be taken out. I was already on edge, now I had someone in arm's length.

I took a step forward, and it that split second Bella begain to fall backward. Her brown eyes went unbelievable dark, like a thirsty vampire, right before she gracefully closed them. I caught her before she fell, sliding underneath of her, as she fell straight into my arms. "Bella?" My voice was frantic, a sound I had never heard come from myself.

I laid her on the floor my hands touching her face, she was sweaty, but cold. "Carlisle? Help me dammit."

Right as he leaned down on one knee beside me, all hell broke loose. The light over head began to flicker, then the lamp on the desk, then _every_ light source in the house. Somewhere in the depths of the mansion, a radio came on, a sharp shrill sound as it tried to tune in. I took this all in the back of my mind, the worried words, the frantic movement. I was to focused on my Bella, the way her hands were clawing into the white carpet below her.

Her lips were a thin line, jaw clenched tight. She wanted to scream, whatever was happening to her, was severely hurting her. I stole a glance away from Bella to see Alice attempting to hold up a weak legged Jasper. Yes, she was hurting. "Bella!" I gently shook her shoulders, attempting to pull her from this spell.

I couldn't help her. I was useless to ease this phantom pain, she didn't have a wound anywhere, I had looked all over her in my panic. I sat back on my heels, my hands in my hair. I would have been crying if I could, that was something I never had done, nor ever would admit. THe feeling was bizzare.

"She's having a vision. She has to be." Alice's small voice shook. Everyone let out a gasp of surprise of in Esmé and Alice's case a small scream as a vase on the nearest stand next to Bella shattered. Bella's back arched off of the floor as she let out one, single, long, and terrified scream. With the last note, everything stopped.

The lights seized to flicker, her hands un-clenched, her jaw became loose, as she began panting. Her eyes were clenched tight as she shook her head rapidly. She was silently mouthing, 'hurt's, hurts to much.'She curled up in ball her hands on the side of her face. I gently took her in my arms tucking her close into me.

I covered her with as much of myself as I could. "Shhhh. It's over, it's okay, whatever it was, I will _not_ let it happen." Her hands moved from her face to clench my shirt tightly as she hid her face in the curve of my neck.

She softly mumbled my name, I would of never heard it if I wasn't a vampire.

"I'm here, it's okay." I looked hopelessly up to Alice, then to Carlisle. I needed answers.

"Bella? What did you see?" Alice asked as she moved towards. The growl in my throat, again, I couldn't stop. Jasper growled slightly, Alice waved him to be silent as she sat a good five feet away from us.

"She doesn't need to go over this now." It hurt her, I didn't want her to relive it again. Alice picked up Bella's dream book, her eyes darted around. Esmé seemed to get the idea and ran off promptly coming back with Alice's drawing pencils.

"You don't have to say, just draw it." She inched the book forward. Bella peaked her tear streaked face out from my hair and made eye contact with Alice. She wiped vicously at her cheeks, sitting cross-legged, leaning against me. I let my legs go around her, so she was sitting between them, leaning my back against the couch.

She took the book in her hands and the pencils. She flipped to her first clear page, she brought he knees up so she could begin to draw. She sort of crouched in on her self, making it slightly hard for me to see what she was beginning to draw, but doable.

"I only saw one thing." Her voice was to quite. It didn't have its normal flavor to it, it was detached.

"Have you ever fainted before?" I knew she hadn't, it was always her dreams.

"No. Always dreams." I answered for moved the hand that wasn't drawing to gently clench my thigh, she thanked me. She didn't want to talk now. With my face in her hair I silently nodded.

I peaked through her hair to see that she was drawing her hand, no, her arm, facing towards her like she was looking at it from the ground. I frowned. She had told me she thought she was going to hurt herself this week, but I had no idea if this was the same thing. "I've fainted, but that was at the sight of blood."

Theres my girl, humor laced her tone. She clearly found it ironic. I couldn't help but join in with a chuckle, Emmett's loud laughter out shown mine though. She had drawn a perfectly shaded arm, palm up, fingers spread and slightly clawing, she took out the silver pencil. My body froze completly when she started to draw the teeth marks on her arm. My mind blacked out. I myself was being pulled into the confines of my gift. _She will turn, but not now. You must assure not now. She isn't ready for this. _ When I snapped out of it, I often dazed off for longer than the feeling, or the whispered voice ended, Bella was drawing the blood. The crimson she had seen.

This was the dream she told me about, but clearly her knockout made it sharper in its clarity. "Stop." I said. Gently taking the pencil and paper from her.

"What's going to happen?" She asked softly, her head down, hair covering her face. I looked up at everyone, slid the paper in the floor roughly so it could be seen by them. Edward already knew what it was, his eyes were wide, and the signs of fury were shown all over his body language. He just didn't want that blood to stop pumping through her veins. His eyes snapped up to glare at me.

"Something, but we'll get through it." I smelled her tears, my gift was right this time, she wasn't ready to die. I wouldn't let her life be torn away from her, not now, not when she was so young. I gently picked her up and turned her so she was sitting in my lap. I wiped the tears away. "You need to pull yourself together, I know it's hard, but it's the only way we're gonna get through this." Her face was still cupped in my hands. I could see her stealing herself, her posture straightening.

"I know. It's never done that before.. "

"Done what?"

"Had that much... Reality."

"You felt it, didn't you?" She swallowed, I released her cheeks.

"What was it?" She ran a hand through her long locks.

"The fire of turning." Jasper answered her. She froze, her mouth turning into a little O-shape.

"Oh no! Jasper, I'm sorry!" Dafuq? Pain was all over her face, she was truly sad for something.

"She's saying she's sorry for having me feel what she was feeling, for anyone that's lost here. Which you needn't be for little sister." He walked forward, the growl rose in my throat, uncontrollably and I was beginning to get tired of not having control of my body.

"Peter!" Bella glared at me.

"I can't stop it!" I gave her my best hopless lost puppy look that always got me out of trouble. She huffed. Standing up, nearly falling back down, but little Alice had inched her way closer. She caught her and pulled her into her arms.

"We need to make a plan." I nodded to Jasper's words.

"We can't leave her alone, but we can't let them run free either."

"We should get her out of town, then most of us stay behind and end them." Edward spoke up. I growled at him, bearing my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme, Alice, and Bella leaning against the wall.

"That won't work you dumbass, if he's got any brains at all he'll follow her, then we're screwed. We don't know what gifts the have. Bella's really the only one thats seen them."

"You've seen them?" Alice asked.

"My very first dream of Peter, I saw three blurs. I think one is a female though."

"From the scent's it's two guys and a woman." Emmett confirmed. Charlotte let out a huge sigh, I had nearly forgotten she was standing there.

"We should just go kill them, Peter, Jasper, Emmett. Let's go. It won't be hard, it's not like we don't have experience. That leave's plenty here to gaurd _Bella."_ She sneered out her name, and I nearly thought she was going to over take Rosalie's crown of bitchiness.

"You say he name nicely or you don't speak of her at all." I said, my voice hard.

"Peter, leave it be. She's got a problem with me, not you." Bella looked at Charlotte, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I might even know what it is, but that's for later. You don't scare me pixie, so you can stop trying. Don't think I didn't see you." I smiled with pride, she truly didn't, even though she should. She would be scared by everyone but she isn't. Yet I had no idea what she was getting at.

"Hey! I'm only two inches taller than her." Alice sang out.

Charlotte merely leaned back, unphased by Bella's words. "They are more than likely far out, I don't like the idea of leaving Bella either." I said honestly, getting back to the task at hand.

"Neither do I, but I don't like that _any _of you have to fight for me either. Edward, would you go? Your gift might be of better use in locating them." She asked him politely, and that irritated me.

"Of course." He smiled a sickly sweet smile. She smiled a small smile and turned her gaze back to me.

"I have to go to a funeral tomorrow." She stated.

"For who?" I didn't know anyone she knew died. She hadn't mourned at all.

"The man they killed, it was one of my father's friends. A deputy, and he went to high school with him. I met him a couple of times, but I don't remember. I told Charlie I would go with him though." I nodded, holding her hand.

"I'll go with you."

"Do you have nice black clothes? I've got some clothes for you, I just can't seem to stop-"

"Alice, by the way, you're not taking me to California for shopping next month. Also we all know you can't stop shopping."

"Belllaaaaa! How-" Bella raised an eyebrow at her.

"She beat her at her own game!" Emmett said.

"Bella? Why don't you go upstairs with Alice and Esmé while we plan out some things. You'll need to sleep to, so ladies, please know when to stop talking." Esmé nodded and smiled while Alice rolled her eyes.

Bella got on her tiptoes, and I leaned down to softly kiss her lips once, before Alice dragged my girl off. I sighed unhappily. I didn't like that I wouldn't be laying by her tonight, I'd grown to really love it. Well not grown, it was instant. I loved her warmth, the way her body fit mine. Yet I turned, ripping my eyes from watching Bella's ass to work on a way to save it.

**After thoughts: I know this has nothing to do with **_**this**_** chapter but I couldn't help but think this may be Peter and Bella's song.**

_I got so scared, I thought no one could save me_

_You came along scooped me up like a baby_

_Every now and then, the stars align_

_Boy and girl meet by the great design_

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones_

_Everybody told me love was blind_

_Then I saw your face and you blew my mind_

_Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time_

_Boy get into my car, got a bad desire_

_You know that we'll never leave if we don't get out, now, now_

_You're a careless con, and you're the crazy liar_

_But baby, nobody can compare to the way you get down, down, down_

_I tried so hard to act nice like a lady_

_You taught me that it was good to be crazy_

_Every now and then, the stars align_

_Boy and girl meet by the great design_

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones_

_Everybody told me love was blind_

_Then I saw your face and you blew my mind_

_Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time_

_Feels like, feels like, you know, it feels like_

_Falling in love for the first time_

_Feels like, you know, it feels like_

_Falling in love_

**Lucky Ones By Lana Del Rey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Alot of questions were asked in the last two chapters, I hope they are semi explained now. Also, this is short I know, but I'm typing out a 12 page final exam for my creative writing class. I may get carpel tunnel... but oh well.  
**

Bella-

The Vision.

_That's when it hit me, hard and strong. Black covered my vision, I saw stars speckled. like a bright white, cringing to the eyes light, before everything went dark and I was forcibly shoved into a different reality._

This wasn't right, everything was clear, and perfectly toned with a sharp edge of pain. I looked down to the source of the pain, there was blood, dark red ribbons of blood on the floor. My vision hurt, there was a dull ache surging through my entire head. I heard the crashing of glass breaking, then cold hands grabbed my wrist. His pale blonde hair covered his face, yes it was man, his shoulders were broad and muscled. _What was he doing?_ The slicing of his teeth into my wrist lit a fire. As it got intenser, gone was the ache of my head, my thoughts went to the source of the fire that consumed my hand. He was suddenly ripped away from me, loud roars. Then I saw him, I turned my head through the pain to see the who was fighting for me. A bronze head held the blonde one by the neck, as my Peter ran to me. The pain got worse, I raised my arm up, right on the wrist was a perfectly shaped teeth imprint that was slightly seeping blood mixed with something silver. It _burned, _as if my arm was dipped in lava.

But it ended, it switched rapidly, to a familiar face whispering kind words, that he was sorry that it was going to hurt this much, that he loved me. I had no pain at this moment, a feeling of sheer welcome, of acceptance and love was running through me. _This was it, I was ready._ Then, he bit my wrists, my neck, my ankles. The pain consumed me entirely, and I gave in.

The sound of my scream awakened me from the terror, the misery of the pain. It was to much, way to much. As I may have been ready then, I wasn't now. I knew my mouth was mumbling but I couldn't stop it. My brain was overloaded with a instant replay of my vision, flipping from the good parts of whispered love back to why the bronze head held the blonde one by the neck. I drew my vision for Peter once he had settled some of my fears to the point where I could stand properly.

Somehow though, I found myself in a gray schemed room with a black furniture and matching comforter on the bed. Alice and Esmé on either side of me. I sat cross legged on the bed while Alice and Esmé hovered about me.

"Bella?" Alice's voice whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it? I know how hard it is.. You always have me.. " Her Bambi eyes were sad, and understanding. I couldn't imagine all the horrors she had seen, I didn't want this. I didn't like this, it wasn't nifty anymore.

"How.. How do you do it?" My eyes were leaking even though I really wasn't that sad. My tears were a part of me, when I was scared, mad or worried.

"I.. It took me a really long time to not have a complete break down when I saw something horrible. My visions are based on choices.. I've seen the choices of murderers, and knowing that no matter what choice I make, I can't make them stop. I.. I sometimes still can't handle it.. I don't know what I would do without Jasper. Bella, I'm not saying this to scare you, really I'm not. But you need to be ready. I don't know what you'll see, so please prepare yourself. I'll always be here, so will Jasper, and of course you have Peter. Don't _not_ talk about it. It does no good." She took my hand in hers, and for the first time, I actually put Alice in a place in my heart.

Alice was an easy friend, but I didn't know she would become my best, no friend wasn't the right word. Alice was my sister. I threw myself at her and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you sis."

Alice hugged me back just as tightly, if not a little harder. When we broke apart I saw Esmé looking as if she might cry. "Oh.. You're just.. You could really be sisters you know."

"Her and Emmett look more alike." Alice said as she wiped at her eyes smearing her racoon eyed makeup.

Her hair was just as dark as mine, and although she had pixie like features, are eyes had nearly the same shape. I wondered momentarily what her human eye color had been. "I don't look like Emmett." I argued.

"Yes you do." Esmé sat down beside me. "Your hair is exactly the same shade, near black with red highlights in the sun, it's also just a wavy. You three could easily pass as siblings."

I giggled. "Alice is the youngest, she could pass for freshmen."

"Hey! I've had enough of your short jokes Missy." Alice put her hands on her small hips and began to tap her foot.

I giggled again and unfortunately had to yawn. I looked to the nightstand, to see the glowing red numbers tell me it was a little past midnight. "Alice you should go get those night clothes you bought."

I smiled at the woman I barely new after Alice flew off. "Esmé? How.. Did you meet Carlisle? If you don't mind me asking.."

"Of course not honey, how bout you get changed and I'll tell you my story. Another day, you can tell me yours." She smiled at me kindly.

Alice brought my clothes and changed into the... Pajama's... Lord they were horrible. I cringed at them but put them on anyway. Bright purple with little frogs on them. The frogs were cute, I will admit.

She met Carlisle when she was human, he had treated her when she was sixteen for a broken leg. She married to please her parents at twenty to only to be beaten by her husband. She was only saved when he was drafted for the war. When he returned the abuse continued, but she had found a way to get away. She ran away one she found out she was pregnant, starting a knew life as a school teacher. Merely to have her poor baby die from lung fever two days later. She attempted to commit suicide, only to be found and brought to the morgue with a small heart beat. Carlisle was there, and like a stroke of fate he found the girl from a decade earlier. They fell in love over the course of a few years. It was a beautiful love story even though it was filled with heartbreak. I teared a little when she told me of her child.

Esme's story didn't take a very long time to tell me, but it was sweet, horrible, sad and some how ended on a good note. She was happy here, despite having her human life end the way it did, she was happy to restart.I don't think anyone besides Esmé would feel that way about it. If I had wanted to end my life, I would of more than likely been very very angry that someone gave me eternal life. Esmé was a wonderful person, so motherly. It wasn't something I was used too. I found it comforting in a way I never had felt before.

I was tired, exhausted from all the information running through my mind. Yet I have not fallen asleep until Peter curled his body to mine sometime around one thirty in the morning.

**After Thought: Anything you would like to see happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: So I survived the typing, for any of you that where worried. Here we are going back to Peter! yay. Yet I don't feel happy with this chapter.. Rewrote it a couple times, yet still don't like it. For fans of my Carlisle/Bella, the next chapter should be late tonight or in the afternoon tomorrow (as of Oregon, USA time)**

**I adore all of the reviews I receive for this fic! Thank you for each and every one! I try to answer if you ask a question in them, but if not just go ahead and PM me if you _really_ need to know :) **

**Love you my little twilighters! **

I smoothed the hair from her face and gently shook her awake. It was five in the morning and I had to run her back home. She mumbled something I didn't understand. I sighed, wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up bridal style. She would sleep in my arms then. I got a raised eyebrow from Emmett as I took her down the stairs and out the door. I didn't even act like I noticed him follow us. I knew he would, he had instantly grown attached to Bella. I had a feeling there was something more to that, but I wouldn't deal with it now.

I got her safely into her bed a short time later. I sighed and stood by the window, thinking over the fuckery that was happening. I had no idea why exactly these vampires would be _such_ an issue. I knew sometimes vampires liked to play games with other's pets... But we were just to large of a coven. Not saying that I'm in the Cullen coven, but I'm in Jasper's and he's a part of the Cullens. To an outsider, with us all here, we _are_ a coven. Second largest, only being rivaled by the Volturi. It was incredibly stupid to attack us.

Emmett, Esmé and Edward were running in the woods outside of Bella's house. I had a plan in mind. Today was Friday, Bella would ditch classes go to the funeral and receive a call from her best friend Alice. Then Alice would work her charm and invite Bella over for a sleep over since all the boys in the house are camping. Bella will then suggest that Charlie goes on a fishing trip with Billy Black that he's been itching to go on. That get's both of them safe. Running would be stupid, we shouldn't be separated.

I hates that Edward was this close to her, but something I couldn't deny was the handiness of his gift.

_Don't let that go to your head pretty boy._

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something _more _to this. It was driving me to near insanity. It was six thirty now, Charlie was awake and Bella was softly snoring. Well she was up until she went completely still and silent, her eyelids fluttered. This was normal when she had her 'dreams'. I ran my hands over my face and into my hair. I didn't want her to see anymore violence, feel anymore pain. She awake not long after, but didn't tell me anything. Simply saying a confusing word that mildly hurt me.

"Can't. " She pulled away from me, going to her closet to find some nice black clothes before she went downstairs to ask her father when the funeral was.

I pulled my hair back and snagged a black hair tie from her desk. I needed to be dressed in all black, and I needed to make an appearance at her door. I leaped from the window running back to my truck.

That's when I got my first glimpse of them.

The others were still protecting Bella. I was alone on my way back to the Cullens house, I smelt them, but it was to late. They were in front of me, nearly a hundred yards away. Two males, and a female with vibrant red hair. They were dirty, their clothing torn in places, blood spots, but other than that it was expensive. Or at least fakeexpensive. The girl wore some sort of fake fur coat, the blonde male a leather jacket, the male with the long black hair wore a leather trentcoat.

They looked like they belonged in an episode of _Buffy_, they couldn't have been very old to have such tastes. I stopped my thoughts of their clothing, worried I was turning into Alice or Edward. I shuddered inside.

"Your pet is lovely, care to share? You seem to be the one that's scent is the most in her home." He's been in her home? I didn't let my features betray me. In fact the part of me earned from war, years of violence and my asshat moves, quickly slid into place. I slowly unbuttoned the long sleeve shirt I wore. Shrugging it off, showcasing my scars more prominently.

A hiss escaped the female, the male with black hair took a step back. The blonde one smirked.

"Do you really want to go against all of us? You have no idea what you've started."

"Well.. Looks like to me that your alone now." He went for me, a snarl ripped from my throat as I crouched forward, but he was jolted back. The woman had grabbed his arm, shaking her head rapidly.

She had a gift. She had the sense, but limited. To danger perhaps. "Going to let a woman tell you what to do? Com'on boy. Let's have a go. See who walks away."

"James this is-" The black-haired one began but was silenced by a single stare from the now named James.

"James, no matter if you leave now or attack me, you will die. That's already been set in stone, _no one_ tries to take what is _mine. _So why not just do this now?" I didn't want Bella to go through the pain, his actions would lead to that. I wanted it over now, even if I was hurt. I wouldn't die. I knew I wouldn't die, I could take them, but I would end up hurt. I just didn't know how severely. It didn't matter anyway, if she wasn't hurt, then everything would be fine.

"We have to leave. Now." The look in the woman's face most of told James something, because they ran.

I followed, after a few moments, Jasper, Charlotte, and Alice joined me. They separated, each going a different path, I chose to follow James. Jasper was torn between myself, and Alice, but in the end he went with her to follow the female. That left Charlotte to the black haired wimp.

He was _good_. He knew how to run, to cover his scent that was almost non existent. He had to have a gift as well. I was a good mile behind him before I hit the treaty line of the reservation. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know if the wolf gene Carlisle had spoken to me was still around, but I didn't want to chance it. I let loose a string of profanity loudly, punching a tree in my little rant.

"I'm to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it-" I flicked open my phone.

"Jasper?"

"Charlotte got the black-haired one, he's alive."

"Go west from where you are at right now." Alice stated, as soon as she uttered the word 'west' I began running.

They were far out west from where I was, apparently we ran a long time. I didn't really notice, which was very fucked up since I had a built-in vampiric time clock. My rage and protective instincts were leading me in this. I couldn't let it guide me, I needed to actually think this through. Yet as soon as I saw him I was filled with rage.

Charlotte's tiny frame held him by the throat as Jasper growled at her side, he to had took off a top layer, wearing a black wife beater to expose the hundreds of scars on his arms. The vampire was shaking with his fear, arms loose, making no move against Charlotte.

"Who are you?" I said leaning against a tree opposite of him, I couldn't look mad. We were playing bad cop good cop here, and unfortunately, I had to assume the role of reasonable.

"My name is Laurent. I've traveled with James and Victoria for many years, but this was supposed to be our last game. I've grown tired of it, and I want to explore other things. "

"Oh, I'm supposed to believe that? Do you realize how many people say 'this was the last time sir, it won't happen again sir.'" I crossed my arms. "Tell me their gifts. I know they have them."

"Victoria knows when to run. James is a tracker, he's something like I've never seen before. He's better than the Volturi's." Another point to prove that running was a horrible idea.

"What is his plan?"

"He wants the girl, I don't know why but he wants her. "

"He can't have her."

"I know. I knew that, but he doesn't listen. Your coven is to large, we couldn't take you if we wanted."

"But you don't want?"

"No, he just said to get the girl and run. I always thought there was something important about her."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No. Will you let me go? I'll leave, I'll never come back here."

"I can't risk that Laurent. You see, the girl, she is important, she's my mate. I can't let anyone come near her, not after how long I've waited."

Charlotte locked eyes with me, and I nodded simply. "Please! Pleas-"

The smoke and its pungent scent rose in the air. A warning to James, and frankly any others that wanted to take what was mine.

The day went as planned, the funeral was somber, Charlie agreed to Bella's plans and the idea of fishing. An ode to Waylan, the old high school gang was going out for the weekend. Bella packed her bag's as I said 'Goodbye' as I was invited by the boys for camping. Her father's worries were crushed with the kind words of Esmé.

Bella was near silent the entire day. I had told her of Laurent, she took it well, but yet something made her so silent. It must of been the dream she had this morning, the one she couldn't tell me about. When she came to the Cullen house with Alice, they were clinging to eachother. A old photo album was in Bella's hands.

I frowned, eyes narrowing on the object.

"I.. Have to tell you guys some things. Seems like I always bring news. I barely even know half of you. I'd like to tell you how sorry I am for all of this. "

"Bella!" Alice said in a frustrated tone.

"Alice!" Bella mimicked her voice, making the little freak roll her eyes. "I've already told Alice in the car, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier Peter. I had to make sure I was right." My frown worsened.

We all went to the table where Bella began to tell us of her latest vision.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Muahahha I'd say I was sorry about the cliffy, but I wasn't. :) hehe BTW i'm sorry these a shorter chaps. But i'm hoping to update more often to make up for it. **

**"The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen**

**Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean**

**A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens**

**And you know something?**

**They were the only friends I ever had."**

**Lana Del Rey - This is what makes us girls**

I felt relieved after I told Alice, well I didn't tell her, I just planned to tell her and she nearly skidded off the road. Now I felt nothing but nerves. A calm floated over me, and I let it help me. Smiling slightly at Jasper.

"I had a dream last night, it was another one of the blonde man. But he was talking, he was telling me of a girl. A girl named Marry-Alice Brandon. He met her in 1922, she was a patient.. At a mental institution. "

"I'm assuming because of my visions." Alice said. Alice didn't remember a single thing from her past, besides her name. She didn't even know she was Marry-Alice, she must of been like me and hated her full name.

"He told me that she smelled better than I did."

"I was his singer."

"But a gaurd there, was a vampire, he wanted to turn Alice. I'm assuming he did because he found out the threat of the vampire. He continued to tell me how he killed the vampire, and burned down the hospital, but left Alice alone. That he's been searching for her every since. " Jasper pulled Alice closer to him, I could hear the low growl building in his chest. His eyes were midnight. Jasper looked like a demon, yet I wasn't afraid. He was my brother now, I would never fear him.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did anything else happen?" Peter asked, I looked at him for the first time since starting this conversation. I didn't tell Peter, because it was Alice's story. I wanted to make sure it was okay with her.

"Not much worth saying. But what I needed before I told you was this." I stroked the ancient photo album. "I recognized the last name Brandon." I opened the page to the wedding certificate.

"My Dad's parent's had him late, they were in their mid forties. He was a happy accident. Helen Brandon was my grandmother's maiden name. She was born in nineteen twenty in Biloxi, Mississippi. She had two sisters, one died young, and the other a couple years before Nana. My father always has told me, ever since I was thirteen or so that I looked like my Nana when she was young. He always used to show me this. " I through the pages, to show them the picture of my grandma at my age.

"Holly shit.. " Emmett said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. I always thought my Nana was much prettier than I was, but the likeness was a little startling.

I looked at Alice. She nodded. I took the picture carefully from my hoodie pocket. "This was taken to celebrate the birth of Helen, it has all of the family in it."

The picture was old, black and white, faded, and a little tattered. It was still clear to see the girl with the long brown hair rolled up into an artful bun. The dark two layered dress that clung to her slim frame, the coat, the hat. The eyes that were very much Alice's. If you couldn't see that, then I turned the picture over.

_Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, Mary Alice, Cynthia and newest daughter Helen. _

"Oh my." Esme's hand went to her mouth. To say everyone was shocked, was a little understating it.

"I have a neice, but please, can you be my sister? I don't want to feel old. I knew it was a reason I saw you! I just knew it. I saw Bella and _me. _Not Bella and Edward or Peter. She's mine!" Alice giggled uncontrollably and picked me up from my seat.

I hugged her back for all that it was worth. I loved Alice already, knowing that she was my blood was just icing on the cake.

"So.. Being a magic eight ball runs in the family? Your not related to Peter are you?" Emmett broke the happy moment as mortification took me over.

Peter looked as if he'd turn green if he could, then he got mad. "You little bastard!"

"Peter." I stood a little away from Alice and gave him the 'look' that always got me what I wanted with him. Peter's jaw tightened as he sat down and crossed his arms like a kid that just threw a tantrum.

What I didn't understand was why everyone looked even more shocked that he sat down, than that Alice was my great aunt.

After everyone got over the shock, they told us happy they were for us. I learned a lot this night, this night where I was safe. I didn't know what would happen in the morning or in the next minute but tonight was a good night.

Alice got her way with anything, as did Emmett and as did I. Our puppy eyes were apparently something that should be illegal. Emmett _loved_ video games. Peter never listened to anyone, so the shock that I made him come down was enough to invoke a vampire heart attack.

Carlisle and Esme were perfect parent's in the way that they weren't parents. The kids were grown, they didn't need to be like that. They just loved them and acted as leaders. Rosalie stayed away from me. She was mostly out in the garage. Apparently she loved cars.

Emmett cheated, Jasper always won, Emmett got cranky, Jasper annoyed him farther just for fun. And that's how they broke the side table. It was hilarious. I think I shocked them even more though. I think I heard Carlisle mutter things like 'Not a normal human', and Esme saying 'She's Alice's blood, what do you expect'.

Charlotte was what seemed to be in misery with me here.

And I couldn't help but be happy about that. Because, even though she hid it well. I knew her secret. I knew why she hated me so much, and I knew why she was by Edward so much. My dreams weren't always my answers, much like this. Just my woman's intuition. I saw her cringe as I sat next to Peter, his arms wrapped around me, his face in my hair seventy five percent of the time.

Our hand holding and casual kisses, I could feel the bile rise in her. She _hated_ me. She loved Peter.

She should of acted on it in the years she was with him alone, instead of wanting something the moment it's not in your reach any more. I decided I didn't like her. I don't think I ever could, and that mad me a little sad. She was, to Jasper, Alice and my Peter, a sister. I didn't want to come between that.

I was lying in bed as Peter took a shower. Emmett had thrown my dinner at him. I smiled at the memory.

He came out with nothing but a towel on, grinning wide. He walked slowly across the room, well strutted, before he took his clothing back into the bathroom. My eyes were huge and I couldn't snap out of the shock. The sight of Petter with barely anything on, skin slick with droplets of water, about made me loose my mind.

He came back out in blue jeans and a wife beater, leaning up against the door frame. "Yo." He wiggled his eyebrows and I burst into laughter.

Even when he was funny, he still brought the heat to rush to more than just my cheeks. The desire I felt for him was strong, even though I was having a giggle fit. He crawled on the bed, hands up and down my side tickling me. Then he stopped suddenly, staring at me. The more he stared at me the more I felt uncomfortable between my legs. A dull ache that only he could bring. His eyes went black, as he leaned down to kiss me.

He should be illegal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: My mind is blown! 215 reviews! Most I've ever got on one fic before! Thank you to those who review each time, I love you, and to those who review once in a while, I love you to! I send naked wet in a nothing but a towel Peter to your doors with Valentines candy!**

**READ: I'm putting a twist on the **_**Christopher Pike**_** vampire here. My **_**own**_** idea, slightly like his, yet she isn't. SO it gets twisty here, and you finally learn what Bella is. Along with a whole different idea of 'gifts'. It's different, and I like it. If you don't, then I'm sorry and I'll go cry in a corner and die. This is extremely AU. I didn't think this would lead to it originally, but like I've said before, this story writes it self. :)**

**so pure, so rare, to witness such an earthly goddess**

and i'd sell  
my soul  
my self-esteem a dollar at a time

for one chance  
one kiss  
one taste of you my black madonna

PETER:

The sun was peaking through the ever-present clouds to shine in through the slit of the curtain. I got up without disturbing Bella, to open them fully. I slid back into bed, pulling her back on my chest. I was greedy for the heat her skin gave me. Her skin, her smell, her touch, her kisses.. That was all I needed. I used to think that blood, and the sun ruled my life. But now she did. I had thought of why I choice such drastic measures to make she wasn't afraid of me.

Not killing humans anymore was something I thought I never would do, but it was so simple and clear to me in the moment. Now I was puzzled again. My only answer being, that I just couldn't, not when Bella was so very human. The ring of her small simple cell phone brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly grabbed it before the first ring had even ended. Silencing it I looked at the number.

It had no name to tell me who it was, it may have been one of her friends. I pondered for a moment before I answered. She wouldn't mind.

"Hello? Bella Swan's phone."

"Peter? Take Bella and-" Charlie's panicked voice was cut off, and there was a sound of vampire hard flesh hitting human skin. NO! Not Charlie, not that good man.

"Peter, Peter, this isn't your phone." His sickly sweet voice rang over the line, along with a clicking of his tongue.

Bella was stirring, I put the phone on my other ear, and stood up.

"Peter?" She mumbled, I looked her in the eyes and she just seemed to know. I know my face betrayed me.

"He has nothing to do with this James. This is between you and me. Why do you keep bringing others in to it? I'll come, on my own. Just let him go."Bella was beginning to hyperventalate. She knew he had her father.

"Tell me Peter, why do you care so much over this nasty human and his delicious daughter?"

"Let him go. Leave him, meet me some where."

"Let me talk to the girl. Alone, without you listening in. " Why would he want that? If she meant so little to him? The lights in the room began to flicker.

"He wants to talk to me, doesn't he?" Her voice was near silent, he may of not even heard. I nodded. She held out her hand. She wasn't shaking, she was perfectly still. In fact, _to _still. The lights were still flickering, her eyes.. Her eyes that were always pretty chocolate swirls were midnight black.

"I'll kill him Peter. It won't be pretty, and it will be slow. Do you think she'd like you or myself after that? Don't make me. It will be your fault."

"Give. Me. The. Phone." Her voice was hard, and a little scary, which was concerning. She never was mad at me. The hand that wasn't reached out suddenly clenched shut, and I didn't have to hand her the phone. It felt like it had been ripped from my fingers, yet nothing was there nor was it damaged. It was in her small hand, and being held to her ear.

"Yes?" She asked in the same lethal voice.

"Make him leave the room." She nodded her head towards the door that opened by its self. Out of sheer shock, and the fact that I couldn't deny her, I left the room. Then my radio was blaring, shower switched on, and the sink's facet.

I began to panic. "It's okay Peter." I jumped. I literally jumped. The entire Cullen clan, plus Charlotte was in the hall way.

"How the fuck didn't I notice you all here?"

"Just like I didn't see what Bella is." Carlisle's voice was ashamed.

"What do you mean what she is?"

"When I lived with the Volturi I read a lot of their library. It was mainly the only reason I was there, they held so many books that I would never see anywhere else. Lost texts, language's and legends. They were found of lore, of creatures other than our selves. Werewolves which the had hunted to near exticntion, demons which are instinct now, witches which are rare or hide very well. But there was one legend. That held proof to it, said to be seen, known and even still around. Some said that they were the gifted of our kind, some just stronger than others. Some said that we were made from them. That their blood to a human was the beginning of our existence. No one knows. It may be wrong, some may be true, or all of it may be true. Aro is said to be one, he having his gift manifest when he was a human. As was Jane and Alec. Yet it's hidden, the Volturi don't like people who are stronger than themselves. " His voice told me an epic tale, yet it didn't really tell me anything at all.

"But what _exactly_ is she? What power could she have? Because she just took a phone from me, made the door open, and all that. And you all are aware of her visions. A vampire can't have two gifts."

"That is because she is Yakshini. They are still worshipped in Hindu cultures, and of Jain. It makes sense if you think about it. Her forgiving ways, her innocence and path of non violence to any living creäture. Her tolerance of us. She embraces equality and independence. She is the very essence of the Jain religion. " It made sense now.. Why I couldn't hurt a human.

"Yakshini?" I looked around hopelessly.

"Stunningly beautiful women, that are the counterparts of Yaksha. They are highly gifted, many have the sight, and have the gift of 'fighting from afar'. Which I'm assuming is her telekinesis." I swallowed.

"Yaksha?"

"Strong male warriors." I grinned at that.

"Great, now he's going to be even more cocky." Jasper mumbled. There was no silent mumble of words coming from my room anymore. We were all so engrossed with Carlisle's words, we didn't notice.

I burst into the room, turned everything off and began to freak the fuck out.

Bella's night-clothes lay on the floor, clothing was removed from her bag. _How long had we talked?_

There was a note on the bed.

_Peter, _

_I haven't left you. You must wait. Stay for ten minutes. _

_Trust me. Please._

_I love you. _

_Sun. _

Bella wasn't here. That's when I heard the roar of a rather small engine. _Jasper's motorcycle. _She had become fascinated with it, made him teach her. He had, a few times, being the good brother that he was. I had once thought it was hot, now, I was thinking she could get to wherever she was going way to fast.

I flew to the window, about to jump like I'm realizing Bella did. _Two stories! _ Bella was terrified of heights unless I was with her.. I paused. She was being fearless for her father.

"Peter! You must wait, I can't tell you why. I don't even know why, I can't see them. But when Bella told me that I was her sister she also told me to 'Stop him.' I think this is what she's talking about."

Because I loved her, even though every single part of me was screaming to run after her.

I would stay.

_Fuck. _

_**NOTE: Oops I did it again! Muahaha I had to leave with a cliffy, I'm sorry. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: Mixing it up! Let me know if you like it, and I may do it again when needed. But not whole chapters. :)**

**You don't know how you're coming across**

**You don't know what you're coming across**

**You don't know who you're coming across**

**You don't know how you're coming across**

**So you come undone**

Placebo- Come Undone

He stared out the window as they watched him. Alice had set her jaw defiantly. She would stop him if he tried to leave, she promised her sister, the human girl. A hard mask shown on her husband's face. He was beyond torn, a part of him wanting to run with his brother to rip his little sister straight from that bike and back home safely. The only thing stopping him was the truth that the man he held high respect of was in danger. My brother, the man I knew would never tolerate all of this bullshit. Edward had a look of complete shock on his rather pretty features, he wasn't used to surprises. The naturally paternal figures were both so worried for the human girl, that for a moment they looked over their strong distaste of Peter. Feeling for what he must be going through. The blonde clinging to the brother bear was annoyed that she had to hold him back.

Behind all the worry, the constant growl and crowd of Cullens, I stood undoubtably bored on the outside. On the inside was a completely different story. I prayed that Peter would stay, staring at his strong back and commanding him with my mind to stay put. The farther he was away, the more likely she would die. Edward glared at me then. I didn't care, I knew he wanted her, but I had other goals. I truly didn't know how much I cared for Peter, after I saw her on his arm like that. The look on his face when he spoke of her. The light in his eyes. He was mine, how dare she rip him away from me. We had been through everything together, he loved me. He had to love me. He saved me from that hell. Yes, he loved me. He just didn't know it yet.

Something actually happened, it had been four minutes and thirty-nine seconds. Not the ten that she wanted, but Peter seemed to come undone. He flung himself gracefully, yet furiously through the window. I was shoved against the wall of the hall as Edward pushed past as all flying right after him.

"We must wait five more minutes, then we will go. Please, trust Bella and I." Alice's voice sang out. How I hated her in that moment, the traitor. She had been _my_ friend. How she abandoned me just like Peter had for that stupid, plain, stumbling human, I would never comprehend.

**BELLA:**

I new I was insane the moment I was on the bike. I shouldn't be doing this alone, but my gut was telling me my father wouldn't survive if I wasn't there. I told Peter to wait ten minutes, knowing fully he more than likely wouldn't listen to me one bit. I revved the engine, shooting me forward. I wasn't afraid, I confident and mad. My hair whipped violently around me as I made the short trip on the highway to the closed down mill at the edges of town.

The mill had went under when I was a child, no one went there anymore. Besides the stray stoners and teenagers wanting to have a safe place to park. My fear spiked to new levels, but I beat it down with a bedazzled whip. My _father _was in there. Thats all that mattered. I double checked my pocket for what I had brought with me. I smiled slightly once I felt it.

I stepped off of the glossy bike, finding it a little difficult to make it stand upright. I'd have to say I'm sorry to Jasper. If I could. A dark feeling hit me right in the chest, spreading out to my limbs. A feeling of doom, no it was something different completely. My lips went into a thin line. I would make it out of here. I _had_ to. I tried to find out what the feeling was that was coursing through my veins as I walked.

I felt it sparking in my finger tips. The office door was busted open, I walked through it blindly searching. Not really taking in everything, only in search of my father, and the location of James. I walked into the huge lumber room, with extremly high ceilings. The room where the wood came up to be sliced and diced. Hope I don't get sliced and diced, but that fear was ended, atleast by the saws that is. The saws where silent, rusted and old, no harm could come from them.

Propped up next to one, was my father breathing heavily. A small pool of blood gathering a his knee. "Daddy!" I broke off running hard, only to be cut off. With an awful pain in my throat.

"Don't think so little girl."His cold pale fingers were wrapped around my neck. I clung to his arm tightly, pulling my weight up so I wasn't choking. My legs kicked out at his body, but he only held me farther away.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't you know that's merely annoying? I don't like being annoyed." I couldn't hold myself up for very long, his hand only made me breath slightly, I couldn't wear myself out so quickly. In that moment, everything seemed to freeze. I took in everything, my father looking panicked with his hands up in a surrender fashion, he couldn't stand, his leg was badly broken. There was a black cloth around his mouth. I took in Jame's nasty appearance, the dried blood on the collar of his shirt, in some of his hair. The sickly sweet smell mixed with death. It all clicked. With all to good vision, I recognized the feeling. Power.

"I don't like peas. Now let me the fuck go!" I felt the power move from my chest and out, like a spasm, it even hurt. But in an oddly satisfying way, like I was coming undone from being tightly wound. Even better was when he let go, flying backwards and colliding into the brick wall. The wall caved in on impact, he fell into the room behind it.

My feet flew to my father. "Dad? Are you okay?" I pulled the gag away so he could speak.

"Bella behind you!" I was ranked back by my hair. I let out a sharp shriek, a loud shattering sound made both James, and I dodge the glass falling down from the blacked out windows above.

He had let go of my hair, but once I tried to get a safe distance apart from him, which was a stupid move, I do admit. He grabbed my shoulders, throwing me against the wall. My skull bounced, making my vision blurry. His nostrils flared as he smelled the blood seeping from my wounded head.

"Mmm. You smell nearly as good as your little friend did. Little Mary Alice Brandon-"

"Yes, yes I know. Did you know that little Marry Alice is my aunt? And you really shouldn't be fucking with family?"

A loud roar sounded from my right, I looked expecting to see my white knight, but much like the dream I couldn't shake. There was Edward. James ripped my arm up roughly, but unlike my dream, he was pulled away. Peter had came out of no where with a roaring "NO!"

My arm ached, and I knew for sure it was broken, but I would live and I wouldn't feel the licks of flame for a second time. I was shocked by what I was seeing. Peter and Edward worked together to dismember him, the loud, unsettleing mettalic sound was unnerving. But all I could think, instead of the disgust that threatened to rise, was if Peter was hurt at all. Then with heavy guilt I thought of my father.

Once the job was done. Edward lost his shit. He came out of his daze and locked eyes with me, his face contorting into that of a monsters he flew at me. Peter collided hard with him, pushing him violently into the wall."You may be fast little boy, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger."

Edward was unrecognizable in his need for my blood, and I was frozen just staring into his rest of the Cullens came in the room then. They were broke apart, and I flew to the aid of Charlie. Broken from my daze. I didn't stop to ponder why I had been so captured by it. It wasn't as if I was afraid, but it wasn't something that happened often with Edward. I could remember those first weeks, I was completely captured by his golden eyes. I hadn't felt that from him since then though.

I shook myself.

Carlisle was by me instantly, stopping the bleeding of Charlie's leg. I helped him when I could. Charlie was so silent, he wouldn't even speak to me.

I didn't know how we were ever going to explain all of this to him. But right now he was being carried out, after passing out by the hands of Jasper.

Peter had stayed away, afraid he'd react to the blood, but now he was in front of me. I suspected a good yelling for what I had done, but I got the opposite. His kiss was hard and urgent, and the world melted away for just a few moments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: To answer questions: **

**No, Charlie will not become a vampire. I may be very OOC about this, but i'm not that whacky. :)**

**One asked if Bella is related to Alice, was Alice one too? Yes! She was, after all she was committed because to voiced her visions. She had her powers while a human. Basically, Bella inherited the sight from Alice, and her own power is her Mind. How Edward can't read it, is an effect of her Telekinesis. On some level, she feels he's trying to, so she blocks it. Then it brings out is Edward? Jasper? Yes, my theory is that all gifted are, just on varying levels of power. **

**Good at something? You may be one too! LOL**

**PETER:**

I lost my resolve. I couldn't take it any longer. Edward thought he beat me to it, but only by seconds. I took my extra time to carefully plan my entrance. You can't go in guns blazing all the time. It was a highly delicate scenario, two humans with an insane vampire wasn't a very good thing to interrupt. I knew better than must, of how fragile humans truly are. Yet it seemed, Bella was doing pretty good on her own.

I mentally thank Edward for being my distraction. I crashed through the ceiling, hoping none of the glass would hurt Bella. When she dodged out-of-the-way, of the glass, something fell from her pocket. I briefly recognized it as the little mini torch lighter I had given her. Vampires lit up like paper soaked it gasoline, she was planning on killing the fucker.

Pride welled in my chest, yet it was quickly ended with nothing but fury. She tried to distance herself only to be slammed against the brick wall. I smelled her blood, and although alluring, I wanted nothing more than to save her. He yanked her arm up, panicked and wanting to turn her. He wanted to turn her, he wanted her power. "NO!"

I moved faster than I ever had as I pulled him from her. I heard the nasty crack of her fragile bones in her arm. I winced for her as I tossed him between Edward and I. We circled him, lashing out at him with every turn as he fruitlessly attempted to fight back. It wasn't long before we each took an arm and tore.

He was dismembered quickly, much quicker than I wanted, but we had to be quick here. I was all to aware of Charlie's blood flowing. I knew Edward was way to aware of Bella wound as well. As soon as I thought it, he stared at Bella. What I saw in there locked gazing terrified me. It was only mere moments of staring, but I could swear, that the hunger that was in his eyes for her.. Was matched by Bella. I didn't know what it meant, attraction or hatred. I didn't have time to think more on it.

He flew at Bella, the blood to much for his control to take. I was directly across as he ran at her, I collided with his side. Pushing him all the way into the wall. He sure had the speed, but I was strength. I could take Emmett down even, I _knew_ I could kill Edward. "You may be fast little boy, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger."

He was staring at her, trying to calm down. I will give him that, he was trying, it may not been seen to other but I could feel it. My gift was telling me along with common knowledge. His breathing was hitched, like he was attempting to stop it or breath in, but highly confused on what to do. Another point for him was, he wasn't fighting. At all. He went stiff as a board.

Everyone came through the doors. Emmett pulled Edward from me and outside. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine. Just stay by me incase." I stayed at the farthest distance from them.

My instincts were telling me wicked things. How easy it would be to kill Charlie. How much of a waste all the spilt blood was. I flicked my gaze from him to Bella. Her hair was matted with blood, she was cradling her arm to her chest, as she helped Carlisle with the other. She was beautiful. My strong, caring woman. My warrior girl. She truly was meant for me. A flash of memory from the their gaze popped back into my head. I winced. What exactly was that? I knew Bella loved me, but did she feel anything for him? I know he annoyed her, and as of late bred a bit of hate from her.

But sometimes hate led to love, as any of the sappy romantic comedies would tell you.

Charlie was carried out, to the hospital I assumed. I knew Charlie would be trustworthy of our secret, I just feared the Volturi. No matter what I wouldn't let Bella's father be taken from her.

I didn't waste anytime flying over to her, and capturing her lips with mine. I didn't care what she did, she had too. I trusted her, yes I was frustrated, but I know enough that things sometimes have to be done on your own.

We broke away from each other after a few moments. "Your not mad at me?" She asked gently.

"Was has to be done, has to be done." She let out a huge sigh of relief before she winced in pain. I nearly had forgotten about her arm.

"She needs to go to the Forks General." Alice said from the doorway.

"Oh lord. What are we going to say happened?"

"You fell, of course. Charlie had a run in with the bear the killed Waylon. Emmett is going to go kill one. Use your father's gun. We'll have him say he fell pretty badly. Also he's got a slash on him... I don't know if you knew that Bella."

"He.. He slashed my father?" Oh fuck. He tortured him.. I found myself instantly wondering what all had James told Charlie.

"On his side.. He's going to have a scar. I'm sorry Bella, you know I wouldn't have let you go alone, if I knew it would have been worse."

"I know how worse it would have been Alice. You don't have to say your sorry, It wasn't your fault." She smiled weakly at her, held her closer to me. "Can I get some pills now?"

Jasper chuckled and sent a wave of sleep at her so hard I felt tired. She collapsed, and I scooped her up into my arms.

She had to be left alone while the doctors tended to her.

I didn't know what I was doing but after it happened I was in utter shock. I had done so good. To good. Bound to happen if you really think about it.

But there he was. Walking out of the hospital with his wife at his side. Looking like the perfect husband, but I heard the whispered words no one else did. The sick things of what he would do to her later for being such a baby she needed to see a doctor.

I followed their car, when she went outside and he stayed in the garage to work on his old was to easy to take him, it was almost to easy.

It was after the gratifying high of his blood in my system that I heard something. Another heartbeat, a young one. Located somewhere in the garage. There was a door, with a huge padlock on it, where the child lay behind it. I knew he or she didn't see me, so I ripped the lock away, opened the door slightly and disappeared.

Taking his body with me to bury in the woods.

I was ashamed as I cleaned myself, I had been messy. The blood had been too much for me after living on animals. It brought more guilt that Bella's house was the closest, and she had some of my clothing in her closet.

I put in the brown contacts, with a numb feeling in my chest. I mad at my self, but more ashamed than anything.

"I officially hate hospitals." I told her as we sat in the waiting room. Her arm had already been fixed, and her head had been bandaged. Carlisle warned us that she has a concussion and to keep her awake every few hours.

Her father had to have surgery to fix all of his injuries. His leg was broke so bad the bone had pierced the skin. He would have a limp once it healed, but it would heal. Carlisle had assured us that he would be fine.

"Join the club, we meet on Tuesdays."

"Oh really? Where at?"

"My bedroom." I grinned at her.

"Naughty girl." She giggled. "How good are those happy pills?"

"So good I think I'm seeing purple polka-dotted monkies." I laughed hard, getting a glare from an older woman across from us. She sighed though.

"What are we going to tell my father?"

"I don't know. I think we let Carlisle handle most of it. He's good at that kind of stuff."

"Charlie likes you, you'll need to speak up to. Let him know your not bad."

"But I am." The huge wave of guilt crashed down on me again. I wasn't worthy of Charlie's approval anymore.

"No you're not Peter."

"I slipped up." Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Who?"

"I didn't ask his name."

"Tell me." My eyes got huge as the shock took over.

"Bella-"

"Tell me." She commanded now.

"Come with me then." I pulled her gently up, walking her to the bathroom designed for "families". Their wasn't anyone looking so I swiftly pulled her inside, locking the door behind me. She was flushed and embarrassed that I did, but if she wanted to be a big girl and know, then she could deal with it.

"You want to know so bad? You want to know how I failed you? Fine then. " I told her every detail, of how the blood felt. Of how sick he was, everything. Yet she unwavering in her resolve to remain calm. She listened silently, and intently. I couldn't help thinking she was planning on how to tell me to leave her alone. "There, it's all out. Go ahead, tell me what you think. Of how the blood of your _father_ set me off so bad I had to kill someone."

"You're a vampire Peter." She said simply. "I never once thought you should stop your way of hunting. I just said I needed to wrap my head around it. He deserved everything you did. Everyone you used to hunt _deserved _it. It will not make me stop loving you. To think that you would could even think that!" She grew louder, and redder. "What do I have to do Peter? What do I have to prove that I love you?"

"I know you love me, but sometimes that isn't enough." I looked up weakly to her. I was in trouble, but for a completely different reason than I thought I would be. "I'm not good for you Bella."

"I know that, but I don't care. So shut the fuck up about it. It's my choice, if you want me of course is up to you, but don't ever take my choices away from me."

"I won't baby, I will never. But as long as I'm in trouble, why not push it a little bit further.." She frowned. "Do you have feelings for Edward?"

"WHAT? Oh my god! How dare you say that!" She pushed past me violently, storming out into the waiting room. The door shutting making her disappear.

"Well.. I've done it now." I said to no one. The same older woman who glared at me earlier opened the door and let out an alarmed scream before running off.

I couldn't even find amusement in that.

Bella and I never fought. Not like this, yes there was comedic bickering, but never an actual fight. She was mad at me, and maybe I was a little mad at her. She didn't answer my question, the one I needed to know badly.

I sighed, leaving the bathroom to see Alice by Bella. The little pixie glared at me. Jasper chuckled from the wall by the door. "Therapist time?" He asked.

"Shut the fuck up."

**AN: First fight! Give me your views on what you think the "look" between Edward and Bella was, maybe what you want it to be? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I know, amazing that I'm posting so quickly. **

**BELLA POV:**

I really hadn't cared if Peter killed humans or fucking Thumper, I loved him, he should have known that. To add to more of the point, why was he asking about Edward? I just told him I loved him no matter what, so he had to question me? Really? I was full of rage as I stormed out of the bathroom. I couldn't calm down, I knew it had something to do with the pain in my arm that was beginning to start-up again, the dull ache in my head and the pills Carlisle gave me.

I just wanted to lay down, but I had to stay here until they told me it was okay to go to Charlie's room. Even that I wanted to hide from, now I had Peter to be pissed at to add to all the stress. I was acting irrational, but I didn't care. I huffed into the seat, crossing my one arm tightly around my waist. Even more pissed that I couldn't properly cross my damn arms. _I just wanted sleep._ Alice crouched down in front of me.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"He's accusing me I have feelings for Edward!" My voice was a little to loud, I will admit.

"Come on, let's go to your house."

"I have to-"

"Charlie will refuse to see anyone.."

"Oh.. " I felt numb all over.

"You'll see him tomorrow afternoon though. I'm afraid he'll be here for a bit though.. So come on, you need to talk. Away from prying ears." Her eyes flickered over to that damn woman that had glared at Peter.

"Take a picture!" I said loud enough for her to hear, before Alice practically dragged me out of the hospital.

"Bella!" I laughed at her. I climbed up into Emmett's jeep, Alice gently pushing me up into it. Alice gracefully hopping into the driver's side, made me slightly envious.

"Where Jasper?" I asked causally, as we were nearing my home.

"Talking to Peter for a bit." Hopefully he would be talking sense into him. Sighing I thought of all the issues we had.

James was blacked out on my list, but what about the other two?

"What about the other two vampires?" Alice quickly came around to help me down. I just couldn't manage it with my arm.

She held onto me as we walked inside the house. "Laurent is dead. Victoria is somewhere, I'm sure we'll find her."

"Great, another bitch that's blaming me for taking away her man."

"What do you mean?" Alice's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned from across the couch.

"James was Victoria's mate right?"

"Yeah, but whos-"

"Charlotte. Alice haven't you seen it? I mean isn't it obvious why she hates me?" Her already large eyes grew even bigger as the shock and realisation hit her. "One, Edward who from Peter she's always liked. Two Peter. She loves him, it's clear. Not just in the brother sister way like he feels for her. I mean I don't say do you like Charlotte just because _she_ stares at him, but he asks me when Edward stares at _me." _

I looked away from her. Truth be told, I don't know why I stared back. I don't know why I ever had stared back. Just something in his gaze, it always made my head fuzzy and un-clear. But now, I wanted solve the problem that was him. I wanted to know him, and that scared me. I wasn't attracted to him, but something intrigued me about him. Like it always had.

"But you stared back didn't you?"

"Before, it always felt like I couldn't break his gaze. Now when I look at him I'm searching for answers. "

"What do you mean you couldn't break it? What did it feel like exactly?" She moved closer to me, and for some reason her voice sounded angry.

"Like I lost all thought process, making my head fuzzy, only focusing on him. I always thought he was dazzling me." I laughed a little.

"But Bella.. He was. "

"_What?"_

"How do you think we lie so easily? Make humans believe them so quickly? We have a gift, all of us, of persuasion. Edward always has been a charmer, his gift a little more advanced, like Jasper. We always assumed it was there gifts that made it better. That little bastard must have been wanting you to stare at him like that. "She stood up, pacing in front of the couch as she talked.

"Wait a second." I tapped my fingers on my knee as I thought. "What if he didn't mean too? Now you know I don't trust Edward, but what if he wanted so badly for me to like him, that it just happened without his doing. Is that possible?"

"Well.. Maybe.. He is awfully obsessed with you. It's been driving him insane not being able to be around you. I think it's because your his singer. I can't believe I ever thought that you and him would be together."

"Neither can I." I had once thought that we might be together as well, but not now. Not after Peter, he had my heart completely. I just wish he would understand that.

"It's just, I saw you as a vampire, as my friend. My best friend. I assumed that you would be with Edward, because he was the only single one. I didn't ever think of Peter. Only vampires come into a coven when there someones mate or of use in some way. To us it's always been for love."

"Hey. Ally, can I have a moment with Bella?" Jasper walked into the room, earning a little squick of surprise from me.

"Oh.. Okay. I'll be outside then." She kissed my cheek with a wink before she disappeared.

He sat down in my father chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He stared at me. I stared back. Just when it was almost awkward, he stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled.

"What did you need to talk about Jasper?"

"Peter of course. He's the center of everything." I rolled my eyes. "Just stay silent for a few minutes. I know your mad at him, but you must understand something first. Peter isn't calm. He never has been, and to see him happy, calm and even peaceful is amazing. Peter likes to fight more than anything, he's an ass as you know. His mouth gets him into trouble. He loves you Bella, he doesn't want to lose you. It's getting crazy having to be between you guys. I'm beginning to think I'm a third person in this relationship, and if I was I think it would be much more fun. " He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You ass. You know, you can stop trying to be Emmett at some point. I know all of that, but can't he trust me? I overreacted, I know. But I'm kind of fucking stressed! Just survived a vampire attack you know."

"I know. That's why we're having a sleep over!" He clapped his hands happily.

"What?"

"Brother and sister bounding time." He flew over from the chair and plopped down on the couch, remote in hand.

"Oh lord." I sighed, but smiled.

"When your arm is better, I'll teach you how to fight." A few minutes into _Blades of Glory._

"Really?" I turned my body towards him more.

"Really. Your specail Bella, I know you'll be a great fighter. Before and after you're a vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Haven't had that talk with Peter yet have you?"

"No." I looked down. I knew I had too, but I didn't want to just yet.

"You have time, but you will be turned Bella. I'd like to pester you forever." I grinned at him before turning back to the movie.

"You can talk to me about it Bella." His was so silent I barely heard him. I didn't know which subject he was talking about, but I knew he would listen to it no matter what.

It was a little traumatic to say the least to fight James. I wanted to kill him, badly. I had been so focused, and the power that came from me was... Addictive. I loved that feeling and that terrified me.

Being a vampire, with even more power gave me a shot of adrenaline straight into my veins. There was no doubt I wanted it, but I wanted to be okay with my human powers first.

I needed to be okay with my human family even more.. I ran my hands over my face, shaking myself a little. I wouldn't think anymore, for the moment at least.

Jasper and I's night went pretty well. From funny movies to deep talks. I idly wondered what Alice and Peter were doing. I hoped she yelled at him for me. Just a little.

Later that night, about the fourth time he woke me up, although it felt like forty, I started crying.

"He hates me doesn't he? My father?"

"No Bella, he doesn't. He's just mad at you for putting yourself around us. I think he'll understand though little sister. Just stop leaking, please." He looked beyond panicked and I couldn't stop giggling.

I loved my brother. I'm sure he didn't act like this around anyone besides me, and that made me feel special. I didn't mind feeling like a child at the moment. I had been to grown up for to long.

The dream I had that night was much better than the ones I had been having.

_The room was warmly lit, I recognized it as my own instantly. Peter was at the end of the bed, just staring at me. "Peter, just come here already." My own voice said. He crawled on to the bed with a chuckle. His cool body hovered above mine as he placed butterfly kisses over my collar-bone and neck. His hand was on my side, slowly going down to the him of my shirt before sneaking up under it. I felt oddly ready, and content as his hand cupped my bare breast the way he never had before. I felt myself arching up into his touch. My legs parting, one moving around his waist. My hands in his hair. _My arm didn't hurt anymore. _He pressed himself against me, and I moaned loudly as I felt his erection. _

"Bella." Peter's voice and gentle shake woke me from my happy dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Back to Peter, I promise this chapter will be better, I didn't like my last chapter that much, so now I have to make up for it!**

**Peter**

Jasper understood why I acted the way I did, but that damn little pixie sure didn't. She yelled, stomped, circled, and slapped me. The tiny thing somehow managed to make me fear her. All because before she even started, she stated simple words. "This is from Bella by the way, though she didn't tell me too."

I hadn't realised how my words would make Bella react. I was just a complete wreck, and damn it that just was the way I am. I spoke before I thought, sometimes even thinking 'bout it, but not thinking the right things. Like how it would hurt the other person. I didn't have a filter, or if I did it was badly damaged.

Alice told me I needed to ask Bella how she felt when she looked at him, and why he held any interest for her, I couldn't believe it. Hadn't she just smacked the hell out of me for asking the same thing only shorter? But yet she assured me it wouldn't end the same way again.

Well never bet against Alice, because she was right, it didn't. After I stared at Bella's sleeping, panting form for a few minutes, I gently woke her. Grinning like an idiot because she had moaned my name. Although she looked very annoyed when she woke, she sat up, just staring at me.

"I'd like to explain why I-"

"No. Me first." She interrupted to my shock. But then she began to tell me from the beginning of what she thought of Edward. I listened, trying to contain my comments. I mainly did and when I didn't her pale hand rose up to silence me. So I stayed put on the end of the bed.

She was intrigued by Edward from the start, she recognized he was good-looking, but never actually felt attraction towards him. She wanted to solve his puzzle, and even before she knew he was a vampire that wanted to drain her, she hated him. His high horse attitude, blunt rude-ness, and him down right ignoring any of her questions instantly brought strong emotions from her. "I'm being honest Peter. I don't know why, but Alice suggested something, and I had an idea to add. What if it was because I sensed his powers? Trying solve the puzzle that was my head? She also told me that vampires could.. _Dazzle. _What if Edward wanted me to like him so much he used that gift? Maybe without even knowing?"

Fury took over. I didn't see anything in the room, not even Bella. A vampire simply doesn't abuse that power unless for food or escape. You don't _dazzle _as she put it, to get a girl. You just don't. It was wrong, disturbing even. He was no better than one of the many college boys I had eaten for date raping young ladies. I _knew_ I should have killed him when he went for Bella.

"PETER!" Her hand was on the side of my face, I was standing in the middle of the room. My vision was slowly coming back to me. It took me a moment to notice that I was growling. "Shhh.. Peter it's okay. Please calm down." She begged me.

God she wasn't even frightened. I was such a dumb ass. How could I- "Stop it. Stop blaming yourself for everything Peter. You need to just calm down. Your never going to chase me off. I love you. Your my mate. "

We hadn't really voiced that to each other. I rocked back on my heels as the pleasure of her words vibrated through my body. I sank to my knees and pulled her to me, my head against her stomach. "I'm sorry I'm a dick sometimes. I can't help it. I'm not good at this."

"I know."

"I love you Bella." I kissed her stomach, and up. Avoiding her breasts, but sneaking one right below her collar-bone. Feather light kisses to her fragile throat before she got light-headed, tilting back. I gently laid her on the bed, being careful of her arm.

"Peter?" Her lovely voice asked, as I kissed her jaw.

"Yes sun?" I ran my nose along her pulse point, taking in her divine scent.

"We have to talk to Charlie." I groaned loudly, rolling over to lay beside her. "Put your contacts in, and Peter, you're going to lie to him. He won't let me go near you if he knows the truth, and he isn't safe knowing the full truth. We have to find out how much James told him, so that means you can't kill Edward."

I growled at that. "I can't lie to him Bella. I just can't."

"What? Really? Thats what you have an issue with?"

"I just.. I like his acceptance.. I'll feel like I cheated him if I lie to him any more."

"Well.. This should be.. Something." She sighed heavily.

A bang sounded as the bedroom door flew open. "Kids? Are you being safe?" Jasper cooed like a mother hen in the door way. Alice's giggles being heard from all the way downstairs.

I flew off the bed, before a small hand grabbed my shirt. "Hey! Don't hurt him either."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I'm her bubba." He smirked evilly from the door way before flashing away.

"Time to go pick up Charlie." Alice rang out.

After Bella got herself dressed better, and took her pill, we were walking through the self opening doors of Forks General.

She took my hand with her sweaty palm. She was beyond nervous. I actually took a moment to ponder if she had ever got in trouble before. There had been that time Charlie found us, but that was nothing like this.

He didn't say anything the entire time we checked him out, wheeled him to Carlisle's Mercedes, and the drive back home.

Bella was close to tears, eyes locked ahead. She was driving, thinking he trusted her more, while I sat in the back seat. I wondered if it was okay for me to be even in the car, but he seemed calm. That same calm Bella had when dealing with vampires. His heart rate didn't betray him either.

She helped him with his crutches into their home, and to his chair. I sensed the Cullens out side in the woods. They would knock, to try not to scare him.

"Do you want anything?" Bella's voice was small, and her hands were shaking.

"A beer sir?" I asked, hands clasped behind my back, head down. Assumed position of respect.

Even though he didn't answer, she went to the kitchen to get him one. The door bell was rang, before they entered on their own. Charlie tensed as they made human like positions around the room. Esmé and Carlisle, standing in front of him with small smiles, and kind faces.

"I believe we have to discuss some things." Carlisle said before he sat down on the couch, Esmé at his side. Bella sat on the coffee table between them, beer in her hand. Tears threatening to spill over her eyes now more than ever.

"I never thought what they said was true. Just a scary story to freak out the pale face." He was looking down at nothing, a seemingly normal spot on the hardwood floor. Bella's eyes snapped up at the words. "I even stopped talking to my best friend because he told me what my daughter was around at the school, at the hospital. That she could go to the reservation, that we should move. But here he was right, my daughter's surrounded by vampires. Even dating one. Now I know your different, right?"

"Chief, sir, we don't kill humans. We don't like what we are, and none of us asked for it. We don't want to be monsters, much different from the man you hand an encounter with."

"How old are you?" Charlie asked him.

"Around three hundred and seventy-two. I was born in London, my father sent me out to kill monsters. He was a priest. I failed, and hid. This is what happened to me. I tried to kill myself, but nothing worked. I saw a deer one day, and all my hopes were fulfilled. I could help people, forever. Learn to control it." He paused and looked around the room, silently asking if he can tell the tales of the people in the room. Once accepted he began again." I turned Edward in 1918, he was dying of the Spanish influenza. Esmé two years later, she was sent straight to the morgue, but still had a heart beat. I loved her, I had known her years before. She is my mate. Rosalie in 1923, very close to death as well. She found her mate in Emmett, being mauled by a bear. She brought him to me. Alice and Jasper came to us, seeking a different life. Alice doesn't remember anything from her human life, but apon recent news, has learned a lot. Which I belive they can tell you at a different time."

"Carlisle has never killed a human, ever. They are good people." Bella said.

"What about your boy Bella?" He looked straight at her, eyes locking. She swallowed.

"Peter is one hundred and thirty-three, turned at twenty. He was brought up much different, he didn't know there was another way. Once he was out, he never killed an innocent again."

I sat on the edge of the couch's arm. Leaning forward, looking at my locked hands. "I may not be the most innocent in this room sir, in fact I'm the worst. But I don't believe I could love her more than anyone in the entire world. You heard Carlisle speak of mates, it's what I best could summarize as soul mate. You simply can't live with out the other, it's forever. We're all mated here, besides Edward and Charlotte, my sister."

"Not innocents?" He asked her, seemingly ignoring my words.

"Murderers, rapists, low-lifes." She answered. "No one worth being on this earth. He even stopped, for me."

He took a few deep breath, processing eveything. "Your a killer, nothing but a vigelante. I don't want you around her." I looked up to meet his gaze. Fear shot through done deep into my bones. He could keep her from me, she was still under eighteen. She was his daughter too. She loved him, and wanted to please him. Oh god.. What if she stayed away from me?

"I'll leave Charlie." Her voice was strong, and angry. Her fist was clenched tightly, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. I swear I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was a fool to think she wouldn't, hadn't she just told me she felt the same about me? I internally slapped myself.

"No. You won't."

She stood up, walked right past him, and up the stairs. "Bella?!"

"Oh lovely, we're going to move again aren't we?" Rosalie hissed out.

"I think you should move to the reservation Mr. Swan. It's best you stay silent about what you've learned here, you will be safe there though." Carlisle spoke calmly.

"I'm not-"

"You should sir." I spoke with a little more authority.

"Don't you talk to me like you are better than me. Because you aren't. Not you at least. Carlisle, I respect you for your choices, but I don't think I can have you here anymore. Can't have you turning the terminally ill." He was angry, beyond angry. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

Bella came down the stairs then, her backpack on, and duffle bag in her good arm. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Bella, your a kid, I am your father, you are not leaving this house."

"I'm going home, to my mothers. Or at least you can think that. If it makes you happier. Like you've always been fine with. You play the sad Dad role, but what did you do while you were with me? Huff and puff and completely ignore my presence. Not that I was much better. But let's face it Charlie, I don't need you, and you don't need me. Neither does Mom, so tell her I ran away, like I am. "

"Sun.. You don't have to do this.. I can leave.. You can stay till your-"

"_No." _And I shut up, taking her duffel.

"So your just going to leave? Just like your fucking mother your going to leave?" He completely lost himself in his rage, trying to get up from his chair.

"No. I'm not. My mom left because she couldn't stand you, this place. I'm leaving because I love you. I'll send a nurse to help you." Her eyes flickered to Carlisle. He nodded. All of the Cullens began to file out. "You won't see me again." She wasn't looking at him, her hair was in her face, and I could smell her tears. This unfortunately, needed to be done. I just didn't want it to be now. I wanted all the cheesy stuff for her. Prom, meeting her mother, graduation, and even a wedding.

"Bye Charlie." He sighed, loudly, as he leaned back into his chair. The crack of a beer was heard before the door was shut.

I internally promised one thing. I would at least take her dancing, let her have fun as a human. I'd even get her a house that she could do what she wanted with. If she wanted college she could go. She could do anything she wanted.

I turned my radio up, as she curled into my side. Leaving everything behind. Her father, annoying teens, angry sisters, and little boys that don't know the meaning of no. Tears still flowing from her big brown eyes, but I knew she'd be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I know that was shocking, but it just sorta went that way for me. AND this was one of the rare things I planned, Bella was always going to runaway from Forks with Peter, I just didn't know how until now. SO without further chatter, here ya go!**

**Please read the below song! Just fits perfect! **

_Mama, don't judge me now_

_I'm not trying to hurt you_

_I know this won't make you proud_

_Papa, did I let you down?_

_Are you ashamed of how your little girl turned out?_

_You see a monster_

_I see a smile_

_You say it's danger_

_And I'm in denial_

_But somehow I feel so safe right now_

_So I guess I'm a fool_

_I'm a fool in love_

_But I'm willing to stay here_

_And bask in the glory of his heart_

_I guess I'm a fool in love_

_But I'm willing to look so stupid_

_Till I've had enough_

**Rihanna- Fool in Love**

**Bella:**

I curled into Peter, I had no idea where we were going , but it didn't matter. I had him and we could get through anything together. My father's words torn me to peices. I had been so good, such a good daughter besides recent events. How could he tell me not to see him? Didn't he trust me at all? My head kept replaying everything that I had done wrong.

**"So your just going to leave? Just like your fucking mother your going to leave?" **

**As the tears streamed down my face, infront of everyone, I stared sadly at my father as he fought rise from his chair. His face was turning purple in his anger. I locked eyes with him as I spoke. **

Maybe I _was_ like my mother, I never thought I was. Not ever. But here I was leaving him, again, but this time of my own choice.

None of my thoughts mattered, I just shut them off. I had to fight too, but they shut off once I came to a relization. He truley didn't need me. He would get over it, and so would I. I did what I did, and that was it. I left Charlie, because knowing about vampires would get him killed. Just like I would be one day, dead. Well un-dead. There was no going back to that life, my human life. I was Peter's mate, I was destined to be with him, and there was no denying that.

I would be okay, that I was sure of. Charlie and I were never close, my mother and I weren't even close. It was sad to not have 'parents' like other kids, but I didn't mind really. I had always been a kid that could take care of herself.

As my tears began to wane, I leaned away from him wiping my them away. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want too." Peter replied looking over at me.

"Anywhere?" I thought about all the places I had been, about all the places I wanted to see. I thought of where Peter was born, and I knew instantly that's where I wanted to be. "Georgia."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good thing I was already headin' that direction." He grinned at me. "It's gonna be a long drive, you want to get a hotel baby?"

"Where were you heading? Sure, maybe once it gets dark." The sun was just beginning to set, the sky was a dazzling dark pink.

"Arizona. Thought you may of actually wanted to go to your moms." I smiled at him.

"Where are we now?" I said, looking out the windows trying to identify what state at least that we were in.

"Three hundred miles past Bend, Oregon. I've sped a bit." I stretched what little I could in the cab of the truck, yawning. I had cried so much, dozing in and out, but yet I was exhausted. "I'll take the exit for Burns. There should be a hotel there, and you need food. I seem to keep forgetting that don't I?"

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry." It was true my stomach wasn't yelling at me like it should have been. Maybe it was the stress, I could never eat when I worried.

Burns was a small town, even smaller than Forks. It had old school charm though, red brick buildings, and all. I was positive that we were about to really stick out. We went to a diner to get food to go, I was staring down at the menu, leaning against the corner.

"Everyone is staring at us." I mumbled.

"They can't help it, we're just that fucking sexy." I looked up and he wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled at him, rolling my eyes. "Although one has pegged us right. 'Oh, they must be runaways. I'm sure he was the cause. Just look at him.'"

My eyes widened. "Which one?"

"The old woman five stools behind me, talking to the waitress behind the bar." I looked over as innocently as I could, though she was freely starring. I quickly flashed my eyes back to the paper in my hand.

"I think I'll get a chicken burger." I said.

"Why is that? You always get chicken, I've wondered why."

"I hate beef when I don't make it. It tastes funny." I wrinkled my nose. He waved the waitress over.

"Have you decided?" She poured my coffee into Peter's cup as she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Two chicken burgers, to go. Is there a motel or hotel here? We've been drivin' all day." Now that Peter was out of Fork's his accent that came out only around me or the Cullen's was full, and sexy. It was more southern that even what I had heard. I liked it, to much almost.

The waitress apparently did as well. She batted her lashes and smiled. "Yes there's one just south of here. Only one, though." She called out the orders to the cook before she turned back. "What ya'll kids doing here in our little town after all?"

"My girlfriend and I are headin' home, we were visiting family in Washington." He lied smoothly.

"Ah. Where's home? Are you both Southern?" She leaned over the counter smiling kindly, balancing on her elbows. She must of been in her late twenties or early thirties, a pretty blonde, and must have been pregnant. There was a distinct round, but small, bump under her dress.

"Georgia. And no, I'm from Washington." I replied. "You all seem so nice, I love small towns." I added. She made me think of Leni, the woman at the diner Charlie liked so much.

"Oh, thank you hon. Just be careful of the manager over at the hotel, he's kinda pervy." Her eyebrows raised as she looked at me in earnest. All of her moves where exaggerated in some way. She was a very expressive woman.

"Thanks for the warning." I said smiling. She nodded as she went off to help the people who just walked through the door.

She brought the food not much later, and we thanked her. Peter snuck a hundred under his coffee, and I was glad.

We walked back out to the truck, catching stares the entire way. "Hmm.. I saw that by the way. Who would have known, that you, Peter Whitlock would be helping a working pregnant woman."He rolled his eyes in response. "What was that you said, that they didn't matter, they'd be found on their own?"

"She was a good woman who was working hard. I heard her on the phone in the back, her husbands a good worker that just got fired. They will need it. So.. Bite me. Your rubbing off on me okay?" He opened my door and I grinned huge, pausing on the step to kiss him.

He kissed me fully, tongue sneaking into my mouth momentarily before ending the kiss, and walking away. "Hey! Leave me like that." I pouted, shutting the door.

He climbed in, and looked over, his eyes dark. "We'll have plenty of time for that baby, hotel remember?"

A shot of nervousness ran through my veins. "I remember."

The hotel was tiny, and the man was a little leery. The rooms were actually tiny separated houses. The decor looked like something you would see out of a horror film. My summary of the style taste I would have been when the seventies meets woodsmen.

I sat cross-legged on the bed after shrugging off my coat, and taking off my shoes. Peter put my bag and his on the ground, before sitting beside me.

I took a few bites of the burger before speaking. "So, when do you think we're going to discover we're being recorded, and that the manager is a killer. But actually the whole town is?"

"Most likely after you take a shower, slowly, and with lots of a bubbles. Then when we're lost in a fit of passion, a chainsaw will burst through the door." I laughed, covering my mouth, attempting not to choke.

"Great, now I don't want to take a shower."

"I can join you if that makes you less afraid." I blushed, taking the last bite before I got up to put the other burger in the mini fridge. "Bella, you know I'm not pressuring you right? I'm just being a guy."

"I know Peter. I know. " I truly did know that it was just him, being him. But the issue was I just wasn't ready. Peter and I, we got carried away in the moment, but never going past that line. I knew I was close to being ready, but not here, or now."I am going to shower though." He nodded as I grabbed my bag.

I heard the TV click on as I opened the door of the bathroom. With a sudden urge I looked back at him. "Peter?"

The last thing I wanted for him to feel like I didn't trust him, or feel the same way about him.

"Yes?"

"You won't have to wait for much longer, but just not now." His jaw fell a little as he stared at me wide-eyed.

I closed the door smiling.

**AN: Next chapter is going to flash forward to them arriving in Georgia. Sorry this was short! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! **

**This chapter will have a new POV, which is, of course, Jasper. Also I'm throwing in some more Charlotte. **

**Peter:**

A looked down at my angel as she slept. Our road trip was coming to an end and we were closing in at the home I kept here. It took us three days with the stops to motels for Bella to sleep. I didn't have as many homes as the Cullens, by that I mean I only owned two. One in Arizona, and the other here. Both weren't very large, three bedroom, one for Charlotte, and one Jasper and Alice. I wondered, half worried half happy, that Sun might want to change the decor of my room, since it was hers now as well.

My home was located about twenty minutes away from Macon, the closest town being Grey which had an even smaller population that Forks did. We hunted mainly in Macon or Atlanta, and it was nice to have running grounds in the wildlife preserve that was near by. Guess I'd be hunting there partly too.

Bella mumbled something in her sleep and I smiled. She was now curled up in the bench seat, her head on my leg. The vixin had been teasing me every sense the first night in that hotel. I shook her shoulder gently.

"Bella, baby, wake up. We're in town now." I knew she'd want to see her new surroundings. I had pondered if she wanted to enroll in the high school here. I'd have to get her papers first. I wonder what name she would want as her last.

She arose from her position, stretching her limbs out as much as she could, making a little purring sound. "Where exactly is my new town?" She asked.

"Grey Georgia. 'Bout twenty minutes from Macon. Real small town. Do you want to finish high school out? I can have Jasper get you some papers."

"I could finish?" She asked, shyly looking over at me.

"Of course." I didn't want her to miss out on _anything. _She was only human once, and I wanted her to have all she wanted.

"Then have Jasper do that." She said smiling as she looked out the window as I drove the school speed limit. The sun was shining, but the windows tent kept me from lighting up like a disco ball.

"Good. Start thinking on a name. I'm sure Alice would let you use hers. It's Brandon, Emmett's is McCarty." People were happily about the sun burnt buildings, and streets. The truck didn't stick out here, it was assumed for the teen boys to have trucks like this. Much better than the mini vans, and shitty cars of Forks. I smiled a bit more, I was glad to be home.

"What was your human last name?" She asked, biting her lip. Ah.. I always new she would ask one day. I still didn't like answering.

"My last nam will forever be Whitlock. Jasper is my brother, and that's that. I don't remember my human last name, the burning erased that. I didn't know my first name either, Jasper told me though. I don't remember alot, and it only started coming back to me after we left the wars. I guess it was just easier to suppress being human."

"I think I'd like to be Brandon. Maybe Alice can be my sister." I was glad that she didn't press the subject, but that was my Bella, she knew me. She didn't nag me when she knew it was something that was better left not talked about, but boy did she yell when it was needed.

Not ten minutes out-of-town, down a dirt road the held many bumps and holes, was my home. It was a simple country home, built-in the late 1800s, with a porch that went all the way around. It was two stories, the bedrooms on the top floor. It was painted white, but the paint was flecking off. I knew it needed new furnishings as well. I hadn't been back here for a few years.

She made a small little gasp as she got out, walking slowly forward before turning her head towards me grinning. "I love it." I smiled brightly and flashed over to her.

"Welcome home darlin'." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her back, whispering my words before I kissed her neck. She shivered, and in one swift move, I held her bridle style and she was giggling as we entered the door.

**Jasper:**

Carlisle had tried and tried to bring Charlie to a calm, he wanted Bella to have her father in her life. The emotions in the house was nearly too much for me to take. Carlisle, and Esme's self-hatred and grief. Charlotte's anger, Edward's sheer hatred of Peter, Emmet's worry and anxiety, and of course, Rosalie being royally pissed or just indifferent on the matter. When Alice gently took my arm, and began pulling me from the house I couldn't have been happier.

We broke free of Edward's hearing before she stopped to tell me where we were headed. "We're going to see Charlie. He doesn't trust Carlisle anymore, he blames him for his fight with his friend. Edward told me." She ended, explaining her insight.

"How are we..?"

"Well, you of course will be helpful." She smiled sweetly at me. "And I, will seal the deal. He's always liked me, and I'm going to tell her I'm his aunt."

Our arrival wasn't very welcomed, but it was easy to sway the nurse out of the room. Alice had her opening, and she brought out the picture Bella had given her. She told the story of her visions, of Bella's and of all she had learned of her self. She explained, and begged for him to forgive her. Because, in the end, Alice had seen Bella with her, not anyone else. Alice and Bella would always be tied, maybe that was the reason I loved Bella so maybe it was because she looked very much like my little sister when I was human. But really, I was just so happy for my brother.

In the end, I wound up telling Charlie my edited upbringing as well, along with Peters. He took it quite well, and with promises to forever be honest with him, we stood up to leave. It was all in his hands now. I don't know if he would crack, because like Bella, he was hard to read. Harder actually, his face was guarded, while Bella's thoughts played across her face like a book. His emotions were even harder to pick up on, muted some how.

"Wait." Alice twirled on her heels. "Bella, is there... a number I can reach her at?"

Alice was a beam of light as we left the house, twirling around happily, taking my hand trying to get me to dance. I loved my little pixie, I picked her up off of her feet, bringing her mouth to mine before we entered the Cullen mansion.

I call it that, because it isn't my home. I wondered, many, many times, why exactly Alice was here. Now I think I knew, and for the first time I was glad I had come to the Cullens, but I was very, _very _glad I'd be going home now.

Alice explained, not pausing a single time, and the weight that lifted was sheer bliss.

"Thank goodness." Esmé cooed happily.

"I knew Charlie would come around sooner or later, he couldn't let his daughter leave that way." Carlise stated, always on the side of parental reason.

Rosalie contuined to pack thinks, as did Edward. "So, when are we going to go see Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should give them a bit of time, they deserve to be alone for a bit." I spoke for the first time since we had been back. I was sure that Peter wanted Bella to finally be _alone_ with him. A loud crack resounded through the house. My eyes flashed to Edward who had just destroyed the stool of his piano.

_Get used to it Edward, she isn't yours or will she ever be. _I finished with a mental growl, and sneer, and I happily saw him flinch.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, acting like nothing had happened. "Yes, they deserve it. We'll be leaving in two days, but we won't go to Georgia unless they want us."

Carlisle's ways may be a little mind boggling to me, but there was no denying he was a leader. His voice just held a... Undeniable authority.

Alice held on to me arm, curling into me. I kissed the top of her head, rubbing my hand up and down her slim arm. "We should finish packing so we can head out to the Montana house."

She crinkled her nose at me. She never liked Montana, but I did. There was no one for hundreds of miles, so when I sent her some lust she instantly grinned.

**Charlotte:**

I would finally be leaving this town, but fuck did I have zero clue of where I would go. Peter was more than likely defiling the little human, and Jasper and Alice where no doubt going away for a bit of their own town.

I wanted to be in Georgia, I wanted to be with Peter. Like it was before, just the two of us and some blood. But now everything was ruined. I looked to Edward, he was handsome, kind, and sweet. His hair fell into a perfect disarray, the shade such a strange dark bronze, copper mix. He was lean, but he still had some muscle. He would be perfect for me, if I could just let myself love him. Even then he would never love me. He sadly met my eyes.

I sighed looking away.

I knew Peter would love me if it wasn't for _her. _Why had she had to exist? Why? Everything would be so much better. I liked it the way it was before. I didn't feel like this then, and that made me a little thankful for her. I would have never known that Peter was my mate, but at the same time, I truly despised her. How could they think that she was his?

She was weak, to slim for her frame, and everything was always about her. I wanted something to be about me, someone to love me. For someone to touch me the way he touched her, so much care and love. To look at me with the intensity that he looked at her.

Edward took my hand suddenly pulling me away from the others and outside. I looked up at him frowning. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Charlotte.. He isn't your mate. This isn't right Charlotte, neither is it for me. I know she's not mine, but I can't help but feel like she is. I've done _a lot_ of thinking. I've heard everyone's thoughts on the matter, and there's no getting around it. Peter is Bella's mate, and Bella's mate is Peter. Their love is just as solid as-"

"No. No it isn't! It can't"

"Yes it is." He took hold of my shoulders. "Their love is just as solid as Jasper and Alice's, just as passionate as Emmett and Rosalie, and just as _right_ as Esmé and Carlisle. I don't want her, I want _that. _I want love. For so long I haven't needed it, thinking I was better with out it. But I'm lonely Charlotte, and tired. I want a mate, I want someone to know everything about me. I want someone to hold, and someone to hold me. " His voice got down to a low whisper. "I think that's what you want too." My world felt like it had been shattered into a million peices.

I ran off but it he followed me. I couldn't loose him and he wound up catching me, holding me to him as I cried, and his chest. I didn't like the truth, but I knew it was just that, the truth. _Maybe, maybe we could find love in each other. _ I knew it was a hopeless thought, because I knew the truth about Edward. Though he never spoke it.

"I have never once desired a woman Charlotte. Never. Not even her." He spoke so silently, even for a vampire it was hard to hear. I held on to him, my friend, my best friend, encouraging him to contuine."You think they would have noticed it by now, but only you have put the pieces together Charlie. Only you."

"Edward, will we ever find a man?"

**AN: Didn't think it was going there did ya?! :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Got ya! I've always thought Edward was... sooo.. girly.. Just not my type of "man", and I always thought that he was a little strange for not finding a single girl attractive over a century! **

**Warnings: This chapter containes a lemon, so skip that part once you reach it if it's not your thing. :)**

**Bella:**

The house was simply _perfect. _Not to big, not to small, and even had paint flecks. I had never liked shiny or new. It made me feel unsettled like I was going to hurt it, and this place just seemed to be screaming _home. _Before I could even register it, I was in his arms, being carried through the door like a bride. I giggled at the sheer romantic comedy-ness of the moment. He placed me down once he opened the door, letting me have a chance to look around.

All of the furniture was covered in white blankets. "When were you last here?"

"About three years."

I walked further into the room, spinning around getting a full look of the vast living room. There was a stairway directly in front of the door, door right next to it led to what I was assuming a kitchen. The living room itself was open and large, a fire place on the far left wall with a beautiful mantel. On what I was calling the media side of the room was a television, and assuredly gaming systems that were covered by white sheets. One the other side by the big bay window that looked out into the drive, was a massive amount of shelves and a writing desk.

I walked over to them, gently peeling away the sheets that hid them. I instantly grinned, my eyes dancing along the lines of books, apon books.

The only other door was past the way.

"The door there goes to a closet which has a trap door that leads to the cellar. The kitchen is this way, and there's the bathroom through the kitchen. This hasn't been updated, besides fixing things when they break. This house was the first all of us bought once we were out of Maria's army." I looked over at him, a for a moment a flash of pain came across his face before it turned to fondness. He smiled slightly. "We use this one the most, it has all of my personal possessions. Not many know where it is."

"I really love it here. " I smiled at him, trying to show him how much it was true. Because it was, it was simply perfect. I felt like I could have a good place to start my new life now, and I wasn't so worried.

"Good, because it is your home now too. Hope you don't mind having to share my bed." He winked, as he leaned against the stair's railing. My heart skipped a beat.

"I don't mind." I breathed the words, my breath suddenly quicker. It was real now, it could happen. It _was_ going to happen. Heat began to spread, not only in my embarrassed cheeks, but my low stomach. The feeling only he ever brought to me so strong, the ache, the pure _need. _I was ready now.

"About school, it will be out soon, so I think we'll just hijack their prom, and enroll you next year."

"Hmmm?"

"Prom. Remember, you were gonna go with me." He began walking forward, no, _stalking_ forward. As if he could tell I had just decided, his grin had turned wicked.

"I can't dance."

"It's simple." He shrugged his jacket off, then his hands were on mine, slowly unzipping my hoodie."Its the moving of two bodies, together in unison, flowing together." He slid the jacket off of my suddenly limp arms."Of course I'm more of a fan of _dirty dancing." _He pulled his body to mine, and began to sway, moving in a slow circle.

"To dance like that, is to dance with abandon, with your body loosened up and your whole being thrown into the rhythm." His words were whispered into my ear as he held me as close to his body as he could.

My arms were wound around his neck, his around my waist. Our hips, despite the height difference had found a way to press against each other. I pulled at his hair until is mouth was in reach of mine. He purred as I deepened the kiss. My back hit the wall as his tongue slid into my mouth, dancing with mine. I moaned, my hand tightening around the dark curls.

His hips pressed into me harder, and my leg went up, his hand sliding down my back, squeezing my behind before holding it there. He rocked it me, and for the first time, in all of our make out sessions, I felt him against me. He had always been perfectly positioned knowing that I didn't want to go that far yet, but now, he didn't care. Neither did, because the loud moan that screeched from my mouth without my permission sure encouraged him to do it again.

"Oh fuck Peter." His lips freed mine, and kissed my neck, as he repeatedly rocked his hips slowly against me, hitting a spot that never had been touched in such a way before. He chuckled.

"Such a naughty girl, teasing me like you have been." I panted as his tongue slid down my neck, over my collar-bone, and over my exposed cleavage. He sucked on the sensitive skin there. I moaned again.

"Peter, show me your bedroom." He looked up at me for a moment before he lifted me, my legs around his waist he carried me up the stairs.

His room was the last on the hall way. I didn't notice much of the surroundings, besides him letting me down before he flashed away pulled the blankets back on the bed. I giggled slightly as he began to pull the blankets off of all the furniture, looking around the room like a mad man. "What you laughing at woman?" He eyes flashed to mine, his hair sticking in different directions.

"You. Whats wrong?"

"I should have candles or something. This is supposed to special, perfect."

"Why? Whats happening?" I asked as innocently as possible, only to contradict it by slipping my shoes off. I walked forward a bit more, before I stopped completly, lifting my shirt slowly off of my head.

"Nothing you don't want too." He answered, he swallowed as his eyes looked me over, his adams apple bobbing. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow, it took him a moment to realise what I wanted. He took his shirt off as soon as realised. He walked forward, before he leaned closer to me, cupping my face in his hands."Are you sure? I promise I wont ask again."

"I'm sure." I answered without hesitation.

I was flush against his chest again, skin against marble skin. His mouth against mine, my neck, my chest my stomach as he pulled down my jeans.

Covering my breasts as my bra felt to the floor. His lips wrapped around my nipple as his tongue lapped against me. I moaned, my knees giving out, he caught me, and I was laying on the bed.

He we was above me, his jeans were gone now though. I didn't feel the denim against my legs. I peaked between us to see he was only his boxers, but it was my first glance down at him. His erection was straining against the fabric. He wasn't moving, he was still just looking at me, watching me. Giving me my moment of adjustment. I closed my eyes and kissed his neck.

His left hand trailed down my ribs, to the hem of my underwear. His fingers grasped the fabric and began to pull it down. Once I was free of the black fabric, he moved back, kissing my stomach before my breathing stopped, and his finger dipped inside of my wetness. I gasped, back arching slightly as his finger began to move in and out of me. "So wet..." He mumbled against the skin of my abdomen.

His face moved longer and he licked the most sensitive place between my folds, and I let out a small scream from it. He groaned and began to suck on me, his tongue taking sweeping laps against me.

"Oh please Peter.. _Please..." _I moaned as I wiggled from the pleasure. I didn't know what I wanted exactly, but the ache was strong and his finger just wasn't enough. He moved from me, and that made me whine, but he was back quickly. His hand had something it in it, and I got on my shoulders to see.

I let out a little gasp, as I saw that his boxers were no longer there. My only thoughts were, _how was he going to fit?_ He placed the condom over him, and I frowned slightly. "I don't know if it will hurt you or not.. Best be safe as possible. Bella, if I hurt you at all-"

"Then we'll practice to get better." I grabbed his hair and his lips met mine.

I thought it wouldn't hurt as bad as it did, but it really fucking hurt. Tears streamed down my cheeks silently, as he was fully inside of me, his breathing was heavy as he simply just rested above me. "Just give me a moment."

"As long as you need darlin'." His voice was husky, and deep. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling everything. His chest against mine, his lips at my neck, he was a close as he could ever be to me, we were one, and dispite the pain, it felt wonderful.

The pain was becoming lesser, and I moved my hips to see what it felt like, and it stung, but there was also pleasure. So I moved them upward again, and he got the point, beginining to slowly move in and out.

After that, it got _much_ better. His hand was between us, rubbing my clitoris as his hips moved faster and faster. His other hand was by my head, keeping him above me. I kissed any skin that I could get my lips to as I moaned, and pulled on his hair. My skin was slick with sweat, and the ache was getting tighter, and tighter.

I felt like I was going to explode, and then, I did. I saw white dots cross my vision as I heard Peter groan loudly, his arm giving out and falling further against me.

We panted together, my hands on his back. He pulled back from my neck, placing a sweet kiss to my lips. He got up, removing the condom, and I curled under the covers, my limbs feeling like jello. The last thing I remember was his arms, and his lips pressed into the back of my neck.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Holly bananas I love your reviews. Really, it shocks me how much I get, and I LOVE it. I totally love each and every one of you for it!**

**Sorry for the wait, but here's a long chapter to make up for it! :)**

**Mind the headings to know what POV it's in. I think we'l check in with Eddy. Sorry that this Chapter is mainly about that, but I feel they need to be explained to close off some loose ends and such. **

Peter POV:

I stroked her hair as the sun beamed brightly down on us. She was so peaceful when she slept. I saw the bruises I had given her, and I absolutely loathed myself for it. I wish I could have been human, and never of hurt her. But I wasn't, so I was not going to dwell on it. She wanted last night to happen, and so did I. We would get better with practice. I grinned to myself as all the ways we could "practice" ran through my head.

She mumbled happily as she woke, stretched her limbs like a cat, only wincing slightly. "I hurt you a little." I told her softly.

She blinked her eyes clear, and looked down as I ran my fingers over her exposed hip. A perfect hand print formed there. There was another on her thigh, where I had held her leg, and her neck was bruised from me kissing it to hard. "It's not bad, we both knew it would be easy, but we'll get better." She smiled and kissed me.

I pulled back and smiled. "I know." With a quick motion, I had pulled her on top of me. "Wanna try again?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She bit her lip. "I must have a human moment.. Then I should shower.. Would you like to join me?" She slid off me, grinning. She giggled as I chased her down the stairs and to the bathroom. Where I _had_ to wait outside the door, much to my amusement she thought that earned her a little bit more privacy.

Our day was starting wonderfully, and after a happy hour in the shower, Bella was getting dressed. "Your hungry aren't you? I'm not getting any better in feeding you."

"We can go to town and shop. But I'd like to stop at a diner first. I'm starved." I smirked at her.

"Work up an appetite huh?" She threw a pair of socks at me. I had to say, her outfit was quite nice. A black tank top, a pair of denim shorts, and black cowgirl boots. Her skin was gleaming slightly with sweat. It was a muggy day in Georgia, and cast over skied. Perfect for vampire shopping.

Bella had her breakfast at the local diner, while I pretended to not be hungry and just have black coffee. Shopping went well, and the news of our arrival in town was slowly being spread. Bella had quickly lied her way to the cashier's heart. "Are y'all finished with highschool? You look so young."

"We just have our senior year to go."

"Well you'll like the school here, it's small but my youngest is a senior too. Might make a friend! Hope you like here hunies. Welcome home." She grinned at us, as we walked from the store.

Once we were home, Bella kept complaining about the heat. She was removing all the covers from the furniture, while I sat up the TV and internet. I looked out the far window, eyes adjusting to view the lake a few hundred yards away. I looked over to her, barefoot and sweaty, on her tips toes trying to reach a book. I walked over to her, and lazily threw her over my shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" I didn't answer her, I merely took off through the kitchen's back door.

She giggled, despite her angry façade as I ran to the lake, then promptly tossed her in it. She sputtered, and leveled herself out in the water. "Are you hot now?" She elegantly rose two middle fingers before she did the back stroke, then stilled, floating in the water.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and took off my boots before I joined her. Splashing her in the process, beginning an epic battle of human against vampire water sports. "You know, you could have just suggested I go swimming."

"Wouldn't have been nearly as fun." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips into mine. I groaned as she wrapped her legs around me. She giggled as she pulled away.

Her wet hair was in her face, I ran my hand through it, removing it from her pretty eyes. "I don't want everyone here. We won't get time like this."

"Yes we will, they won't be living in our house."

"Jasper and Alice will." I pouted unhappily at the thought.

"Then they'll have to deal with it."

**EDWARD POV:**

I stared at the rows of music in my room, sitting in my desk chair. Every member of my family was either packing or making arrangements on where to move from here. My mind couldn't stop racing, mundane thoughts plagued my head as my own miserable owns ran around.

The only momentarily exciting thing, was the delay in moving since there was a vampire soon to be in the area. No one we knew, and not with Victoria, but we didn't want him being curious. Still, it didn't hold much of my attention. I arose abruptly, leaping from my window, and running to the one place with silence I knew.

The meadow I had went for solitude, each and every time we were in Forks was just a stunning as normal. Flowers blooming everywhere, the sun shining brightly down. I layed down, with a violent huff.

Bella ran across my closed lids, with her deep brown eyes and hair. Her silent mind was the only reason I ever really wanted to be around her, and the strong protective feeling I couldn't explain. Emmett had brought up that maybe that was because she was my singer, telling me that was how he felt before his control failed him.

I thought, that maybe, just maybe, this girl could be mine. That I could be normal, that I could have found my solitude in her company, my own little peace. I had never had peace. Of course I had my family, but when you couldn't stop thoughts from entering your mind, a noise always in the background, you could never really be peaceful.

That, and I was always lying. To my father, sisters, brothers, and mother. My friends, and even myself. Esmé was always concerned that something was wrong with me, and so was Rosalie, and the boys. Alice always said that I was just perfect, and Carlisle held his faith that I would find a woman.

A woman.

I chuckled to myself. It was getting easier to think it to myself, now that Charlotte knew and understood me. It was shocking, that especially how the world was now, so free and open, that I could not even be open to my family. But it was hard, when you could hear what they were expecting of you, and wanting nothing but to please them.

To be 'right'. The truth was, I was so alone, and I couldn't handle it.

_Who is that angel laying there? Maybe I won't just be passing through. _ I jumped up instantly. Locking eyes with the vampire in the tree line. His eyes were midnight, just like his wavy hair that fell to his cheekbones. His jaw was well-defined, his dark pink lips formed a smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I go by Ace. What is your name, golden-eyed angel?" His voice... It nearly made me shiver with the feeling it produced.

"Edward Cullen. " I swallowed without my control. He strode forward, the light catching the ride side of his body.

"Do you live here?" He asked curiosity in his tone.

"With my family, but we're moving in a few days." His lips turned downward in a overaggerated form. Everything about him was.. More. His jacket was black velvet, beneath it he wore a white shirt, black jeans, and a hat that held a card in the ribbon wrapped around it. A peacock's feather was also pinned in the hat.

_Why are his eyes-_

"I feed off of the blood of animals. My father can tell you his story if you would like.." I looked anywhere but him, his thoughts showing that he saw my starring, and _liked it. _ I was instantly embarrassed.

"I'd rather hear from you, if you don't mind." Before I could do anything, his hand touched my jaw, raising my face up to meet his eyes. _No reason to be ashamed of looking at me. You read minds don't you?_

I nodded my head. He smiled, and suddenly his thoughts were gone. My eyebrows rose. _So can I, along with shutting them off from others. Your not alone Edward. _

_You can read my mind? How.. How long were you standing there before I noticed you?_

He grinned wickedly at me. _A bit. _He raised his fingers an inch apart before he fell to the ground staring up at the sky. I don't know why, but I layed down next to him.

We told each other our stories, with out even speaking a word. Ace's real name was Patrick, but he had picked up the nickname for being good at cards. He admitted that was he way of earning cash, his mind reading greatly helping his efforts. He was turned in the 1920's and had just turned eighteen. He only fed from murderers, and rapists, the low lifes of the world. He mainly lived in New York, but he liked to travel.

He also told me he was gay, but hadn't found his mate yet. I told him my family didn't know of me, and that he knew that, but that I had to say it. _Theres others like us? _

_Theres another like Aro, but I never have come across someone like myself. _We were on our sides, and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. _You shouldn't be so ashamed of your self. _He ran his fingers through my hair. Before I could fully understand what I was doing, I kissed him.

**Jasper POV:**

Alice's body stilled, mid reach for a box as we were loading the u-haul. "Alice?" Esmé asked. She should have known that she was having a vision, she was staring into nothing, and he emotions were completely void from me. Then they came rushing back like a wave of a tsunami. Shock, more shock, embarrassment, then happiness.

"Ally, what did you see?" I flashed over to her, taking her hand.

"Well... " All of the family, minus Edward, plus Charlotte was suddenly in the front yard. "Um.. It.. It... It looks like Edward has found his mate."

"Really?" Esme's voice was hopeful.

"Who?" Carlisle was instantly excited.

"When?" Emmett crossed his arms, eyebrows high.

"Oh lord.." Charlotte began to giggle.

Rosalie was still in shock.

"I think he should tell you. " Edward's familiar smell, plus the scent of another male's began to enter the yard.

Everyone spun to see them. Wait.. That was a man.. Oh my.. I _knew_ it! I always knew something was up with that pretty boy!

"Hello." The man said, with a little wave.

"Everyone.. This is Patrick." Edward looked down, or really anywhere but us.

"You can call me Ace. " He corrected.

"Edward, Alice just got a vision of you finding your mate. Where is she?" Emmett asked foolishly.

Edwards face shot up to his, with a look that just screamed you dumb-fuck. And I couldn't stop my self from laughing loudly. "Well Emmett, here she is." Edward's hand wound with Ace's. Esmé began to sqeel, as she launched herself at them. Alice quickly joiner, and they hugged the poor guy, hoping up and down. But to my shock, he began to hop with the making the same sounds, and Edward's mortification was so profound in nearly made me collapse.

Charlotte smiled at him, before she pulled him into a hug.

Edward explained to us how he truly felt about things, with the help of Patrick's hand, he got it all out. Shocking Edward to death, Carlisle told him that he had always thought that, and wanted Edward to share on his own time. Esmé confessed the same, and Emmett was just slightly still shocked. But no one wasn't supportive, Rosalie, for the first time, acted like she liked Edward. Even hugged him. Now that the initial shock was over, everyone understood, and excepted it.

When Patrick told them us of his power, now that was something to be truly shocked about. He seemed to be a nice guy, he sat on the love seat with Edward, his leg's crossed and swinging slightly. He couldn't sit still, and he often snuck glances at Edward. The mating bond was there, strong and fierce, but new. The would need time on their own, like Alice and I did.

"I'd.. I'd like to try hunting animals. I've never wanted to hurt humans, but I sort of thought I was doing the world a favor, using my gift for good."

"I did that as well, in my early years." Edward said softly.

"You did?" His voice was shocked. They exchanged what look liked silent talking, and I couldn't helped but be reminded of Alice and I. She often used her emotions to talk to me, and I sent her mine back. They were using their thoughts.

"We'll help you get used to this life, and of course your welcomed into the family." Carlisle smiled gently at them. Beaming brightly with happiness for his first son.

Patrick fiddled with his sleeve. "I don't really have any vampire friends, or human for that matter. Never lived in a coven before."

"You can adjust with Edward. Have you told him of Bella?" Esmé asked.

Edward nodded. "And you should know that my lips are sealed, and that I would never harm the girl."

"Esmé, can we stay here.. Until things get more.. Settled?"

"Of course Edward, just be mindful not to make yourself known in town. You know where we will be. Now, let's finish packing."

Everything turned back to normal, well as normal as one could be. And we finished packing, Esmé finally got the house she wanted in Georgia, miles from the Whitlock house. She had a little battle going with the realtor, but like always, Esmé wins. With one last look at the house, we were gone. It would be about a two-day drive before we made it to Georgia, lord only knows what we would walk in on there.

**Peter POV:**

I carefully watched her hand as she sliced the onion, only half listening to her words on how to make spaghetti. "Let me do that." I asked, nervous. I didn't want her to hurt herself, and with her luck, she no doubt would.

She huffed, but pushed over the blade. "You know, I've survived for-" Mid-walk to the fridge, her eyes cast over, and she fell to the ground barely being caught by me.

The lights began to flicker, much like before, and I silently prayed closing my eyes as I rocked her. _Please lord, let her say it was something stupid, like she's going to break a glass or run out of milk in two days. Please, not for me, I know you would never do anything for a sinner like me, but her. For my angel, please._

**AN: Oh I know, I'm back to doing cliffy's. But here is my Patrick, the actor I see is Ezra Miller, and here's a pic. oi50 .tinypic 6yp24z .jpg remove the spaces, of course. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Did yall forget that Bella had visions? THAT was what was happening at the end of the last chapter, like when she saw James? Well you'll see what happened in this one. :)**

**Warnings- Little lemony-ness in this chapter. ;)**

**Bella-**

I huffed, sliding over the knife to him. I wasn't _that _much of a clutz when it came to knives. "You know, I've survived for-" My breath hitched, my vision stopped. My heart clenched, and I was falling to the ground. I closed my eyes, and let it take over. I was no longer inside to warm little kitchen. No longer playfully bantering.

_The ground was hard, and it made no sound when I stepped on it. It should have crunched, like snow was supposed to. I looked down at it questioningly, my feet where in black boots, my jeans black, and I wasn't wearing a coat. I wasn't cold, and as I took a breath, exhaling made no steam. No haunting smoke that I used to giggle about as a child. The snow began to fall again, and as I looked my eyes adjusted to see every flake perfectly, so clearly it was disorienting, far to many details to take in. I focused in on one, to make the confusion stop. The icy flake, perfectly formed and stunning, falling to the ground. _

_"Their coming." My head spun to meet the voice, a voice I recognized but never heard so clearly. So sing-song, and pretty. Alice was standing to the right of me, along with the rest of us. Carlisle firmly holding Esme's hand, Emmett and Rosalie looking fierce and strong. Edward stood next to them, with a man I didn't recognize but was very handsome with his midnight hair. Jasper was at the front of the group, with Charlotte, and Peter._

_They had scars, covering the exposed skin. Jasper and Peter wore no shirt, while Charlotte wore a tank top. So many scars, so much pain, and I felt fear. A sudden strong spike of fear, and my mind was buzzing, telling me to run or fight. Then it disappeared as I locked eyes with Peter. _

_Peter was looking at me, his arm outstretched, palm up and fingers spread. As soon as I thought it, I was grasping it. "Remember what we've taught you." Jasper spoke as Alice joined him, by his side. _

_"Stay by me Sun. " He kissed me, and he didn't hold back, my lips didn't form to his, they stood there own. I didn't have time to fully enjoy the kiss, because suddenly my instincts told me something was approaching. The near silent foot falls on snow, and the occasional twig snapping under their weight. I whirled, a snarl ripping from my throat as I saw them. I wasn't alone though, from my perfect sight, I took in the crouches, and clawed hands of the others. _

_I counted twenty, twenty red eyed vampires completely rabid with their rage as the flew towards us. My anger flared, to drastic levels, and my body shot forward following Jasper straight for them. I wasn't scared, I was fearless, and completely ruthless in my thought process. My hands ached to rip away limbs, nails ripping into to something, anything. My teeth felt odd, and my mouth held to much liquid. Jasper with one hard strike of his fist, sent a head flying, and Peter ripped a head off to the side of him. I moved, without my human mind's permission to complete the process- I head words, commanding words, and I looked up. She was standing in the tree line, olive skin, dark wavy hair, and completely stunning. From behind her I saw something a flash of red, I moved toward her but a hard object collided with my shoulder-_

I gasped, clawing trying to get free of whoever was holding me. My body was still angry, still thirsty for the fight, and it was beyond confusing. I slipped from the cool hands, and on to the floor. Falling to my hands and knees as I gasped out breaths. I shut my eyes tightly, tears stinging. I felt wrong all over, and my head was fuzzy, unclear, and racing.

"Is that what's like?" I panted, rolling over to my back.

"What? What is what like? Bella what did you see?" Peter was leaning over me, his palm on my cheek.

"What being a vampire is like. The anger.. The thoughts.. I saw.. " What did I see? Vampires, attacking us. But from who and why? I needed Alice. Who would want to hurt us? What have we done? "I need to call Alice." I pulled myself up, in a graceful motion I would have never been able to do if I wasn't so determined.

"Bella! Tell me what you saw, all of it. Start from the beginning and then you can talk to Alice. Look around you Bella, I just about had a heart attack. Tell me what happened!" He grasped my upper arms, blocking the door way. He.. He looked frightened, and I just wasn't used to that.

"Look around?" I turned my head around, my breathe hitched, my mouth slowly dropped open. Every glass object that was on the counter was shattered, and the window looking out of the sink was broken open. "Oh my... "

"Yeah, and the burners went on, about three feet in the fucking air. So, begin." My eyes were wide as I looked back at him. My anger could do that? How? Alice didn't do the things I did when she got visions. I wasn't normal. I couldn't even be normal in the world of supernatural. I vaguely noticed that I was sweating to much, my clothing sticking to my skin, and my long hair to the back of my neck. _The icy flake, perfectly formed and stunning, falling to the ground. _I closed my eyes again, mentally shaking myself.

I took a deep breath, rubbing my face before pulling my hair up into a pony tail. I began to explain the entire vision, not leaving out a detail as he told me. I didn't want to though, because the more I told, the more he seemed to freeze in place. He completely shut down, just staring at me blankly, not even registering that I was there.

"Peter?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, then clapped. I screamed in surprise as his phone rang. Barbie girl ringing from his pants. I slipped my hand in his front pocket, that not even earning a movement, and pulled out the small device.

"Hello, Peter can't talk at the moment... " I trailed off at a loss for words.

"Bella? Why can't he? What's wrong? Alice just completely started freaking out and I couldn't get her to calm down so I had to knock her out. What happened? Have you seen anything?" Jasper was panicked, and speaking at a higher level than I had heard before.

"Yes.. I have. You can knock people out? Even vampires?" I was a little baffled at it. _Vampires didn't sleep. _

"Stop dodging Bella. What did you see?" I sighed. What if he froze too?

"Vampires coming, twenty of them, and I was a vampire in the vision. I'm assuming Alice saw too, or maybe she saw me telling her because I was intending too. After I told Peter the whole thing, he ... Zoned out, and looks like a statue. Can vampires go into shock Jasper?"

"Fucking, fuck! You wouldn't have happened to recognize any of the vampires did you?"

"N-No.. I looked, but I couldn't see anyone I knew."

"How where their actions? Graceful and posed, like they knew what they were doing, or-"

"Rabid and fierce?"

"Fuck my fucking life. Bella.. We're driving right now, and will be there in the morning. Hopefully sooner, I just passed the others. They should get the hint that something it wrong. "

"But brother, who would do this? What have we done to deserve an army against us?" Suddenly Peter moved, ripping the phone from my hand, before speaking to fast in it. I gasped, and jumped a little back.

I strained my ears to hear, or catch any words, but I couldn't. I huffed, angry that he at least could have spoke where I could hear._The near silent foot falls on snow, and the occasional twig snapping under their weight._ Stupid human Bella, can't do anything about anything. I turned, pulling out the dust pan and garbage bin. Sweeping the glass directly into it. The wind blew my hair, and sent a chill through my sweaty body. The glass had gotten into everything I had prepared, but I didn't feel much like eating anymore.

The hum behind me seized, and I put down everything, turning back to him, waiting for him to explain why exactly he turned into a living statue. But he just stared at me while I counted to twenty in my head. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. I flew out the door, through the living room and upstairs. I opened the bedroom door angrily, and slammed it. The sound was to loud in the silent house. I registered, for a moment, that I shouldn't be acting like this, that something was wrong.

I just kept having my vision reply, over and over. I couldn't shake the ache to kill, the wonder in my surroundings, it was overwhelming me. I collapsed onto the bed. The door clicked open. "I need a moment."

"Let me help you Bella, I know-"

"Know what? How frustrating it is to feel what it's like to be a vampire, then be so utterly useless? How overwhelming it is to feel what it's like, to not even be able to comprehend all the thoughts in my head? How fucking annoying it is for you to not even speak at a level I can hear?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying my fucking best at this. Just let me explain, okay? Calm down, breath. Your okay now." I undid my shorts, pulling them from me while still laying down, curling underneath the blanket afterward. The windows were open, and the night chill against me had me shivering. Peter got up, closing them all. "You asked Jasper, who it could have been to start an army against us. I only believe two people have the big of a vendetta against us. One would be Victoria, I just don't know if she's smart enough to pull something like that off. "

"Why would she-"

"We killed her mate, and her other coven mate. Shes got to be a little mad about that. "

"I didn't see her there." _ A flash of red. _ "Wait, I think I did, I think I saw her hair but something hit me before I could go forward."

"You said you saw a woman, with black hair and olive skin?" He was staring out the window, his back rigid and stiff.

"Yes. She was saying something, I couldn't make out the words from the growls." He turned around slowly walking towards me and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Isabella.. That was Maria, Jasper's sire, and the woman who ruled over Mexico and Texas. I thought she was gone, I really did. Because not long after we left, the Volturi came and ended it. Victoria.. She must have know her or something. I don't know what's happening, but we'll sort it all out once the others are here. " My breathing stopped, Maria was the cause for all of those scars on their bodies. The cause for all of the pain they had to endure in the past, and currently.

Peter didn't have the advantages that Jasper had, Maria had taken him as a mate, and Peter was just a grunt. Working his way up to get noticed, to get better to survive. Suddenly all my wrongful anger disappeared, I launched myself forward, pressing my lips to his and pulling on his shirt. He kissed me back with just as my fever, ripping away the blankets, and hovering above me.

My shirt suddenly disappeared, and his hands traveled all over my exposed skin. His mouth was needy as he kissed me, breaking away for me to breathe to only move to my neck. I pulled at his shirt, he took if off for me, pressing his chest against mine, lips against finding my own. His tongue tasting my mouth, as mine tried to fight for dominance. In the heat he moved down my underwear, and unzipped his pants, only pausing to quickly get a condom.

Then he was inside of me, quick, needy and touching every inch of skin he could, and I couldn't help but do the same. Grasping at his back, hair and pressing kisses into his neck as his face was in the crook of mine. It hadn't felt like this before, not only hadn't not felt this good, my body was healed, and I could fully feel everything, but it was never quite this needy. Fast, urgent, and hard. I was so close, so fast, and it just felt so.. _good. _All thoughts disappeared, just his touch, his kiss. He moaned slightly, moving a hand down to me clit, rubbing me quickly.

I moaned loudly, bucking up into his hips, as he grinding a little harder into me, sending me completely over the edge. I gasped out a scream, he groaned as he came with me. Both of our chests heaved, together in unison. "I'm sorry." I breathed. He moved up, cupping my cheek and staring into my eyes.

"You have no need to be. I'll always be here Bella, you can't chase me off. I'll get better at not being an ass, and you'll get better at letting me in. We have all the time in the world baby." He kissed me tenderly, so softly, and in such a contrast to what we had just done. "Are you hungry?"

I laughed, and nodded, my stomach making a small growl in answer. He chuckled, standing up and buckling his jeans again. I picked up his shirt, pulling it over my head. "I really could get used to that." His eyes traveled over me. The shirt was far to big, and stopping at mid-thigh, and I just knew it drove him crazy. I grinned, skipping past him, squeaking in surprise as his hand connected to my bare bottom in a playful spank. He chuckled, kissing my neck before we walked back downstairs.

In the morning everyone would be here, and we wouldn't be able to walk around the house half-naked anymore. I shouldn't have felt so depressed, especially since we needed them so badly at the moment. Yet I did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: I was lacking inspiration.. :( Sorry for the wait. **

**I originally thought this was only going to be around 30 chaps. But I think I'm boosting that up to 40 or so. :) **

**Warnings- Langauge, no lemons today folks. **

**Peter-**

The entire gang arrived early in the morning, Bella and I were waiting on the porch swing. Her feet were bare and dirty, merely wearing my shirt and a pair of cut offs. It was hard to keep my thoughts straight, and off of her. I knew I should have been focusing on her vision, but dammit I wanted her all alone. I was in the middle of kissing her when the cars pulled up. I sighed breaking away. "Alice better have answers." I mumbled. This had been the only moment where Bella was calm. She had either been fidgeting, pacing, or freaking out over a comment I made the entire morning.

Bella scowled at me, standing up, running to Alice's bright yellow foreign car. Alice instantly took hold of her, and began mumbling to her. Broke fragments of sentences, and Bella said fragments back, seemingly only making sense to each other, and I was instantly worried. "Why don't we all go inside, this isn't a disco."

Everyone nodded, looking around, and at the house. Esmé frowned once she entered, eyes everywhere, I knew just thinking all the ways she could 'make it better'. "You know-"

"Esmé the house is perfect." Bella said sighing, as she walked Alice to the couch. "Alice what exactly did you see?" They sat down very close together, holding hands. Jasper sat beside Alice, and I sat on the floor in front of them. Everyone else was standing, and it took me a moment to realize Edward wasn't here.

"I saw you telling me what you saw. I've already told them about it. I haven't seen anything, and I keep looking, and looking. I can't see Victoria making any decisions, and neither has.. Maria." She small girl swallowed uneasily. "But they know about my gift. They know about all of our gifts besides yours, and Peters."

"How?" Bella sneered out, her entire body was tense. Her emotions ever since her vision have been going haywire. I glanced at Jasper sending him my worry for her, and he nodded ever so slightly. His whole body was tense, and I knew something was wrong.

"I'm not sure, but I think Maria has got information on us. I've never seen a vision of her before, and I thought she was dead. I don't know how she isn't. Bella, did you draw what she looked like? Maybe she isn't-"

"It's her. I know it." I was having one of my feelings again, it happened last night while Bella slept. I just suddenly _knew_ it was Maria. Bella's thin pale hand gripped my shoulder, and I smiled slightly at her. I was okay, I had to be. I looked around at all the worried faces, I didn't want to assume they were going to help us. They had no reason too, no reason at all. I wasn't even pleasant to them. "Y'all don't have to help us, it isn't your business, and it isn't your past."

"They help us." Bella said confidently. "I don't know why. I barely know you all, but I saw you there."

"Visions are subjective Bella." I said softly.

"Of course we'll help you. Your our family." Carlisle said gently to her, standing next to Esmé.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Carlisle. My visions. I don't think mine are. Alice's are, she see's decisions, and what they effect. Always changing, because there's so many variables. But mine, they've always been true. With James, I got bit in my vision, but I told you or James decided to take Charlie, or I decided not to leave Forks. So the vision changes. But James still came. I saw you, and I met you. This will happen, I just don't know when. " I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"When was your first vision of Peter?" Esmé asked curiously.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Bella got up quickly, walking across the room to the books. On one of the shelves was about twenty or so drawing books of varying sizes. She picked up a rather small one, with a green cover, opening it, and tossing it to Esmé. Then another, and another. Esme's hand went over her mouth as she looked at the pictures she had opened them too. I had seen them before, all different stages of talent but the same picture nevertheless. A dark-eyed, long-haired man who held more and more resemblance to me as she got older. "I've always drawn that... " She looked out the window, chewing on her lip.

"Scary Bells. It's like one of those crazy people in movies that plaster there drawings all over the walls." Emmett said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Esmé closed them all and put them back on the shelf. She gently place a hand on Bella's back. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She smiled fakery, the smile she wears when she's uncomfortable that makes her cheeks twitch a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine Esmé." She turned back around letting out a big breathe. "There was snow on the ground, so we were not here."

"Could be Alaska." Carlisle said.

"Wouldn't the Denali's help then? I didn't see anyone besides us there. Oh, and a pretty black-haired guy. Alice have you seen anyone new coming-"

"That's Ace." Alice grinned hugely. "Edward's mate."

All of my thoughts melted away, and only one remained. _"I told you all!"_ I stop up and pointed at all of them. Bella began to laugh hysterically, then she started clapping and hopping up and down with Alice. "I told all of you bastards. I _knew _it!" I chuckled, shaking my head, as one thought trickled in. _Charlotte. _ I scanned the room for her, and I didn't see her anywhere. She liked him, this must of hurt her..

"Did Charlotte come with you?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, she slipped out a few minutes ago. Don't worry about her though, her emotions have been clearer now." I frowned.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't she be hurt by him finding his mate, she-"

"She doesn't love Edward that way." Bella said softly. "And it isn't nice to talk about people." I frowned further, and was about to speak when Charlotte walked back into the house.

"Have you all decided on what the fuck we're going to do?" She put her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot.

"What can we do?" Bella asked, when everyone gave blank stares she carried on. "We live the best we, and we live close together. Alice you keep looking for decisions, and.. " Bella swallowed, wiping her palms on her shorts. "Help me focus, I'm going to try to look too. Best stop avoiding it, and learn to control it. " No, not a good idea at all. She went through way to much in seeming them. They were helpful but if I could take them away from her I would.

"But-"

"No buts Peter. What am I supposed to do? Break every glass item in the house each time I get one? If I could learn to control it, if I could look for _them_ instead of them surprising us. What if I would control when I move things? I could be so-"

"You don't need to help, we can handle this-" Bella rolled her eyes, and stomped away. "I was talking!" I went to go after her, but Alice death glared at me, and skipped on after her. "She's moody as hell. Ever since she had that vision. She said she felt it. What it's like to be a vampire, a newborn it seemed. Now she's touchy about things."

"Theres something else too." Jasper said slowly.

"Oh what now?" Emmett said, sighing dramatically as he fell into the loveseat. Jasper shot him a look, and so did I.

"I can't feel her emotions." Everyone stopped moving, everyone stopped breathing. _How?_ Surely she had them, because she was a _ticking fucking bomb _at one point, then jumping on me the next. "I can feel her, but not. It's strange, like she's unreachable. I was trying to calm her, because she looked tense, but.. Nothing happened.. " He shrugged helplessly.

"Hmm.." Carlisle paced, crossing his arms. "Maybe it's her shield, like with Edward? Bella truly is a girl."

"Maybe.. Are we really going to do nothing? I can't stand doing nothing." I would go crazy doing nothing, there had to be _something_ we could do.

"Why don't we just track the bitch down before she makes the army?" Emmett suggested, rocking forward, elbows on his knees.

"I like that." I added.

"I do too." Jasper nodded, moving to Emmett's position.

"I could always contact the Volturi.." Carlisle hesitantly suggested.

"No way. That would mean they would know about Bella, she doesn't want to change right now. She wants to live a little as a human. She deserves that. I wouldn't want Aro knowing about her gifts either."

"We are war criminals Carlisle.. " Jasper said. "He tolerates me because of Alice."

"He wouldn't tolerate Peter or me." Charlotte said shaking her head no.

"But you left, you didn't want any part of it. Your good people now, surely he would see that." Esmé said nearly shocking the hell out of me. I looked up at her eyes wide. She winked, walking over to me, and patting me on the back. "You just needed a good woman." I smiled despite myself. She left the room to go find Alice, and Bella.

"At the very least I making the Denali's aware of what is happening. I will not tell them of Bella, if you wish it, but it might make things helpful if they knew. We should maybe even move to Alaska.."

"Bella wants to graduate." I said, crossing my arms. "Snow is where she is a vampire, Alaska happens to be full of that. She isn't ready yet. At least let's let her have a summer here. "

"You could take a break from work, we could all use some summer fun." Emmett said.

"Bella should have as long as she wants to be human, if she is going to be turned, let it be on her terms. " Rosalie added, voice strong, a fraction away from bursting into a yell.

"Come on Rosie. Let's scout the area." He winked at her, taking her hand in his. She smiled, her harsh features completely melting.

"For the love of video games stay from my house when y'all do that." I shuddered, and they both flipped me off before they left. I smiled just a little, they were good together. Still I felt bad for Emmett, Rosalie was handful.

"So we tell the Denali's, and wait till one of the witches has a vision that can pinpoint a timeline. Nice. I'm going to go to Atlanta or somewhere. I'll be back in a couple of days." Charlotte nodded, and turned on her heal.

"Charlotte wait." I ran after her, stopped her once we were about one hundred yards from the house, on the bare dirt road. "Char, come on dammit, talk to me."

"About what?" She whirled, arms raised. "What are we supposed to talk about anymore?"

"How about why you hate her so much. She's never done anything to you."

"Never done anything to me? She's taken Alice away from me, taking Jasper away from me. She taken _you_! I want nothing to do with her, but i'll fight for _you."_

"Char! I'll always be your brother." I grabbed her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. " Alice loves you, and so does Jasper, it's just that-" Before I knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against mine. Hard, and demanding. _No. _My hands reacted, and I threw her. Never had I ever denied a kiss, but I never had Bella before. Instantly turning my back on her, and whipping at my lips. "Why in the fucking hell did you do that?" I hissed out. Everything felt wrong, and my whole body shuddered.

"I don't want you as my brother! I thought I could get over you, I thought that I was just reacting because you were suddenly unavailable, but I couldn't. I saw you, and I just.. Peter I'm in love with you. I've always loved you. I will always love you." She was slowly walking forward.

I was shaking my head, my hair falling into my face. "No you don't Charlotte. Stop." I put my hand up.

"Peter just listen to me, can't you see how we work better together? I know you better than anyone-"

"Get away from him Charlotte. He isn't yours, and he never will be. " Bella said, I was actually shocked to see her, I hadn't heard her approach. Her breathing was heavy, and her face flushed. Charlotte had stopped dead in her tracks, two feet from us.

"Why did you have to ruin everything?" Charlotte said, glaring at Bella. "You made Edward a wreck, trying to force himself to love you. Trying to figure you out. You've taken everything that is _mine! _You only care about yourself, I mean really, who leaves their father when he's been beaten, because of them!"

"You know nothing about me!" Bella roared, moving in front of me, and getting scary close to Charlotte's face.

"Bella!" I grabbed for her, but I hit something hard. I grabbed for her again, but I couldn't touch her. All around her body was glowing a very faint blue. "Oh.. " Her fists were clenched tightly, and I could see it over every inch of her. Extending out no more than one inch from her skin, even less than that.

"You have no right to assume that you know what goes on in my head. Or assume that I give a flying fuck what you think of me. Just give it up Charlotte, he isn't yours. I've done nothing to you, nothing at all. I've even stuck up for you. I've tried to understand your side of things, but have you done any of that? No. You haven't." My breathing was getting heavier as I panicked, trying to find away to get her away from Charlotte, who at any moment could charge. But if I couldn't touch her.. Maybe Charlotte couldn't. I silently noticed that everyone was beginning to circle the two was horrible, Charlotte was my _sister, _and Bella was my mate. My two favorite girls in the entire world, and they were ready to kill each other.

"You can't even make sense out of your choices! Your just a stupid human _little girl, _that's trying on mommies shoes. Thinking your some big shot because you can see the future. Your just like Alice, greedy, and selfish. Designing things to fit your needs!" Alice gasped, and Bella bared her teeth.

"I Said. Do. Not. Talk. About. _My_ _family_." Then she drew her clenched fist back, and struck Charlotte hard in the jaw. Instead of Bella holding her hand in intense pain, Charlotte fell backwards, stumbling and falling on her ass. "I have too much shit going on to deal with you, too! So _you_ grow up." Bella's chest heaved, and her knees gave out as she crumpled to the ground, sitting cross-legged.

"Ow." Charlotte said, laying completely flat on the ground. My head bounced between the two of them, and I pulled at my hair. Charlotte's jaw had a crack in it, that was slowly healing.

"You think I control things?" Alice asked softly. Bella laughed, mimicking Charlotte's position and laying down on the dirt road.

"You do Ally, in a way, but you mean well. You try to make everyone 'happy' but sometimes your happy isn't what they think is happy. It's okay though." She was still breathing heavy, and her eyes closed. My eyes scanned her body to see she was sweating, nearly drenching the shirt she wore.

"Bella? Are you okay? Charlotte-"

"I'm peachy. Your girl there though, she should have a broken hand. How the fuck did you knock me on my ass?" She asked, not even moving.

"No clue. You pissed me off, I reacted."

"Remind me not to piss you off again then. It felt like you punched my _entire_ body. "

"I feel like I just ran twenty miles in Egypt." Bella looked over at me, before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Charlotte leaned up and did the same, looking all around her. _Oh. _ My hands were still in my hair, and my mouth was hanging open a little bit. Everyone else was around us, wide-eyed and shocked. Everyone besides Emmett and Rosalie that is. I removed my hands from my hair, and offered one to Bella, I pulled her up gently, tucking her into my side. I would have helped Charlotte, but I didn't want to be near her at the moment.

There was no words to describe how _wrong_ it felt when she kissed me. It felt like there was bugs crawling all over me, and inside. I wanted to hurl just from the thought of it. _You didn't kiss your sister. _She had always been that, my little sister, and always will be. I looked away from her as I spoke. "Maybe you should clear your head for a bit Charlotte. Get things straight underneath all that blonde curls. " I looked over to her, locking eyes to make sure she knew how serious I was."I'm hers. I always will be."

Charlotte nodded, dusting herself off, before running away. Going lord only knows where, and felt a spike of protectiveness, I beat it back down though. She was a big girl, and could take care of herself.

Days came and went, and we all fell into an easy schedule. Emmett was upset that he didn't get to see his little sister punch a vampire on there ass. Things were normal. Bella and Alice worked on her gifts, and even Jasper helped, trying to get Bella to be able to use her other gifts on command. She couldn't, and his gift still wasn't working on her. But she could look for the future now, and get actual visions. She was so proud the first time she did, and did a happy dance all around the yard. Jasper and I had been watching when it had happened. "She's amazing.. " I had said, and Jasper grinned to big at me. So I hit him, naturally.

My little ball of light was like a flower. She loved to be outside, and loved the sun. Her skin tanning to a peach color the more she was in it. Alice didn't have her way with the house, and neither did Esmé. Bella did. Only making simple changes here and there. Making her stamp on things, and I liked it. Some how it felt more like a home with her in it.

Esmé and Carlisle were enjoying the time he spent off of work. Apparently it was the longest he hadn't worked at a hospital. Rosalie and Emmett spent alot of time over at ourhouse though, apparently it was far to gross over there. So I couldn't really help but tease Emmett about it. Though it was not very funny when he told us they had walked in on them. That was something you could never forget, especially so when it was you 'parents'. I had with Alice and Jasper, that was scarring enough.

Every morning Bella went for a run down the long drive, and came back for a swim in the lake with me. She was working her body, as well as her gifts. "I want to be as best I can be." She had said. "Plus I really hate falling down as much as I do." So she had stuck her mind to doing better, and I didn't mind. I got to see her sweaty, in nothing but a sports bra and shorts everyday.

For some reason she never wore shoes. _Ever. _Even when she ran. When we went to the store all she slipped on were a pair of flip-flops, or if she was feeling dressy cowgirl boots. Which drove Alice nearly out of her mind, but she didn't bug her to much about it.

A week after the Cullens arrived, Charlie called. Bella was in tears afterward, and didn't speak much about the conversation. They have called more since then, and she hasn't cried as much. Only once in a rare while do a I catch a silent tear falling from her eye. She didn't seem to miss him, and when I asked her if she did, she said no. "It's not that, it's just I feel bad for having to leave him the way I did. I would do it over though, because there was no way I could stay there."

Neither Alice or Bella have had a vision of when they will come, and I keep getting more and more uneasy about it. I've been putting on a good face though, because I truly did enjoy just living happily with Bella. It was nice, more than nice. I never knew staying in one place, and just.. Being normal could have been so great. It wasn't even as bad as I thought to have Jasper and Alice living with us. They kept to themselves when needed, and Jasper didn't give us a bad time about how.. Needy.. we were.

Charlotte had come back, seemingly happier. She was smiling more now, and just a little bit more sure of herself. "I'll be fine on my own. I'll find someone one day, but I'm okay till then. I'm sorry for how I've acted Petey." I understood why she had left, but I didn't know what had happened to make her so happy, I was glad though. Bella and Charlotte were not instant friends, but they had a silent understanding, and didn't go for each others throats.

Two months into summer, Edward and Ace had arrived. I was secure enough in my manhood to say that they looked damn cute together. Some how, Bella and Ace became instant friends. Even quicker than how she and Alice did. The played cards all the time, which surprisingly Bella was extremely good at. Ace kept teaching her more things though, and it was all to funny which she beat Emmett nine times in a row.

Ace had Edward's gift, and could switch it on and off. He even had a touch of what Bella could do, but not as good as Bella. When he focused he could make chess peices move, or other little objects. Bella was trying to be able to move things without getting furious, but just couldn't. They were shocking, and a little scary. Other than them, there was none of us, that had _ever _heard of multiple gifts.

Alice, Ace, and Bella were always together when they went off. Connected at clasped, ring covered fingers. I couldn't help but keep noticing more things they had in common than just gifts. Like the way Bella's hair curled just like Ace's, and how they all held the same shade of dark hair. The same shape of eyes. But we couldn't connect Ace to them, yet.

Tomorrow everyone would be starting highschool..Well besides Carlisle Esmé, and Charlotte. Charlotte was prentending to be Esme's cousin. This time, Charlotte was the older sister of Jasper and Rosalie, the twins, and I. Ace and Bella were faking being twins as well, Emmett their older brother that was held back. Alice had dyed her hair the shade of Edward's, and was acting as his younger sister.

It was all rather funny, but they had all insisted they wanted to be with us. Bella had agreed, because she didn't want to be the new kid, all alone. I just kept pointing out how incestuous this all was, and they kept hitting me with random things. Still no news of when or what would happen, event though the girls had tried so hard. But we were living for now, and making sure Bella got a good human life.

We just had to survive highschool.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait hunnies! I don't like this chapter, but I have to get back into the swing of things! Love you all. This is wayyy to short, and I'm sorry. **

Bella-

"Your going to wear that?"

"What's wrong with this?" I asked Alice, turning around from the mirror. I thought I looked good, black jeans, my old converse, and a black tank top. I had even put on make up, and jewelery. What more did the sprite want from me?

"It's the first day of school, you have to make an impression!" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Your making the impression that your on the verge of becoming a lesbian." I snorted.

"Ace is supposed to my twin, let him have all the girly-ness."

"Damn straight." He chirped brightly, striding into the room, nearly making me choke from my laughter. His jeans were also black, but ripped and frayed, his shirt was a dark maroon color, almost purple, and a leather jacket was over it. "I sincerely hope people don't try to knife me or something. Should we not you, know-" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Act like a couple? Patrick things have changed, kids are more accepting, and just stay to yourselves. We'll be fine. Besides you could just eat them if they tried to knife you."

"I know." He smirked. "But I like this shirt." I grinned, and skipped happily downstairs.

Today was sure to have drama, but it still was an extraordinarily good day. The whole summer had been good, which was just another sprinkle to add into the crazy cake that was me. Normal girls wouldn't think training for a war, and looking for visions and such being a normal happy time. But I felt at place, like I had a reason, like I had a home.

Of course it had its moments when it wasn't so great, like when I first heard from Charlie. The shocking thing was, that he didn't even yell at me or anything. He was just sad, and disappointed.

_Flashback-_

_"Bella..." Jasper said softly. "Honey, it's your Dad calling." My whole body froze, and I vaguely registered Jasper quickly waving everyone away, Peter arguing slightly before stalking off. "Do you want me to stay?" I shook my head, and held my hand out for the phone. _

_It felt heavy, and ice cold. My fingers fumbled on the silly touch screen, and lifted it to my face. "Hello?"_

_"Bells?" He voice was gruff, and tight. _

_"It's me Dad." My eyes had already begun to leak, no doubt betraying my voice._

_He sighed heavily. "Are you okay kiddo?"_

_"Yeah, Dad. I'm fabulous."_

_"Don't be smart, this was your-"_

_"My choice? You sort of forced my hand Dad, but there's no going back, you know that by now."_

_"Yeah. I know. I miss ya. You can visit.. When you feel like it, or when your able.. Not with him though."_

_"Yeah. I know." _

It cut me deeply, and yet my feet didn't run out the door, and to the car to go back to them. It may of made me stay put even more. Odd, yes. But I have been always odd and strange, peculiar.

Here though, surronded by all these strange people, I felt perfectly normal. I had always been a watcher, and like Edward had pegged me, I was perceptive. I noticed things that normal people didn't, and living with the Cullens, the family that was deemed perfect, I could see that they weren't.

Esme and Carlisle fit the role of perfect parents, but really, I think Carlisle would be anything for Esme. His true passion is medicine, and helping people. They were going through a rough patch, before this summer, it was clear to see they were slipping away from each other. Alice had fretted to me about them once, saying how their future was too fuzzy and that she was worried. Now a spark seemed to be re-ignited between them, and they were less of parents, and more of husband and wife. Charlotte was desperately lonely, she hides it well, and she is a tough woman, but she wants to be normal. I don't think she knows what exactly normal is, but I know she wants it.

Jasper and Alice, no matter how much I love them, and how perfect they are for each other.. Alice has breakdowns every once in awhile, I can hear her crying. It normally comes from a really bad vision, like a natural disaster she can't stop, or a human killing she could do nothing to prevent. The emotional turmoil hurts them both, not only because of Jasper's gift, but because they truly are yin and yang. I get the feeling that Jasper wouldn't be alive anymore if Alice hadn't of found him. He is far to self loathing, but Alice is bright enough for them both. They couldn't be closer, it's as if they know what eachothers thinking, every moment of everyday.

Ace, and Edward indeed know what each other think, and they may be new and shiny, but still they have work to do. Edward's still slightly uncomfortable about letting other people know that they're together. Ace is strong, and understanding, but has even admitted it to me that it hurts him. He can't help but think, just a tiny bit, that he's embarrassed of him. I don't think he is though, I just think he's awfully afraid of something so new to him.

Emmett and Rosalie are a whole other issue all together. Now she isn't a peach to be around, but I know she loves Emmett completely. But something must of happened in her past, something I don't know of. She doesn't seem to let people in too often. I can see it takes its toll on Emmett, but he would never leave her side. Emmett looks like a big goofball, but he was quite smart and caring. He noticed things, but pretended he didn't. Rosalie was just the same, always watching things, or off in the garage.

Then of course there was Peter and I. I took a bite of my cereal as I glanced over at him. He was watching last night's episode of _Duck Dynasty. _I couldn't stand the show, but he adored it. We weren't perfect. We didn't talk about everything, there was things in his past he would never tell me and it will always nag at me in the back of my mind. There's things I don't tell him because I either find them to embarrass or I just.. I just can't. It's easier to open up to Alice or Ace than Peter. It makes sense, friends won't break up with you because you're strange or something. I know he loves me, it's silly really, but I'm still only seventeen. My birthday was in five days though, and I'd be a completely legal adult.

I rinsed out my bowl and glanced at the clock. "Guys! We better get going or we're going to be late!"

"You still haven't gotten the message huh?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow. "_Everyone_ of us drives fast Bella."

After a truly terrifying drive to school in Emmett's jeep, I set foot on my new high school campus. Trees surrounded the place, along with wall-less buildings effectively keeping the students from the sun. Today it was muggy, and overcast, my clothing clung to me slightly. It was unsettling being this humid all the time. Peter's cool arm swung around my shoulders, and I looked over to see him grinning wickedly. "Ready baby girl?"

"Always."

School, well was school. But now I had it from the point of view of a Cullen. Instead of people gossiping to me about them, I suddenly was being gossiped about. Even a few daring people came up to me in the rare moments I was alone. Like the bathroom, which I never got the point of. Why go to the place your supposed to be peeing in to talk about boys or makeup or whatever it is girls talk about. I'm still not really sure. My best friend is a pixie vampire who doesn't remember her human life, and a gay man. We talk about _Doctor Who_, and _Project Runway _in equal measures.

I had managed to get inside the stall without anyone, but as soon as I was stepping out, a swarm of pretty blondes with tanned skin walked in. "Oh! Hey, your one of the new girls. We don't get very many new students here. Your- Alice, no-"

"I'm Bella. Isabella McCarty, Patrick and Emmett are my brothers." I nodded towards them, and began to wash my hands.

"_Bella._ The twin! Yes." She sneered her pretty red lips, into what I was assuming as a smile but, I just couldn't catalogue it in my brain. She was doing one of those eye moves that made you feel like you were a piece of gum on the bottom of her cowgirl boots.

"Is any of your brothers single by the way?" The smaller blonde said.

"No." I said shortly.

"Oh what about that other guy, the long-haired one. I saw you talking to him in math, do you know him?" The one with clearly _fake_ blonde hair, with black streaks asked sweetly.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Could you move from my way now?"

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean. You have to have friends here if you want to make it. We were just trying to be _nice." _The giant blonde began to walk forward, and for the first time I realized something was _wrong_ about her. I wasn't really taking in any appearance, or really paying her attention, I was embarrassed and just wanted to leave. But then, I looked up into her eyes, scanned over the clearly faux tan. The town was beginning to leak off of her, her hair from her neck was getting stained, and her eyes.. The muddy brown was least expected. My back hit the wall as I walked as far as I could from her. The others, I could tell where normal, and just your average mean girls. They were both looking at each other like the leader had lost her head. Clearly they didn't know she was a _vampire. _

_Ace! Edward! Vampire, girls bathroom, help. _My mind screeched out as loudly as possible. "I am nice, I just don't want to get in trouble on my first day. My aunt would freak out. Not really my choice of moving here either." I lied smoothly, crossing my arms, shifting on my feet. Preparing myself to be able to run.

Then Patrick walked behind the girls, touched the stall door, and screamed. "Oh Dear! This is the ladies room."

They all screeched, and the vampire girl backed away, exposing her teeth slightly, before slipping out behind them. "Come on girls." She called.

"Patty, you gotta learn to read. " I said lightly. Then we stared at each other, clearly waiting for her to be far enough away she couldn't hear us. Edward flashed into the room skidding to a halt.

"I heard your mind!" He said happily.

"That's what your remarking on?" Patrick and I said in perfect unison.

_**AN: And cliff hanger. What's going on at the high school? Who exactly lives in Petey's little town that wasn't there three years ago? Hope you liked that guys. I promise I'll update at least once a week. :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: I never liked how twilight never showed hardly any other vampires, and you know there has to be alot, if there was that many at the final battle. So I had to throw in some more :) I'm glad you like Ace so much, and like I promised, another update!**

**Peter:**

My foot was tapping on its own, and I kept counting the minutes Bella had been gone. Surely it didn't take that long for a human to use the restroom. It never had before. Maybe she got lost.. This is a new school, maybe shouldn't have done this. It was much worse than I expected it to be. I had _zero _clue on how Jasper and Alice went through it all so much. Bella seemed to be doing decently enough though. She was good at her studies, and she liked them.

Finally, Bella came through the door. Her cheeks bright red, and her neck as well, a light scheme of sweat coated her, making her hair stick to her neck. Black and red hair, dodged behind the door's little window, making me frown. Edward and Patrick waved, slightly, and looked around anxiously. Bella put back the pass, and silently as possible went to her seat. We were supposed to be filling out some mundane thing about what we expected of this new school year, everyone was talking lightly. "There was a vampire in the bathroom." Bella sneered into my ear.

_"What?"_

"I called for Patty, and Eddie, they both heard. Thank god. A blonde girl, fake tan on. Really tall, like taller than Rosalie. Not friendly, and more than likely freaking out that there's this many of us here. How did you guys not notice her?"

"She may not have any classes with us. Jesus fuck. This isn't good. We can't ever catch a break, can we?" I pulled at my hair, and leaned back further, tilting the chair.

"_Watch it Rapunzel_!" An overly grown child, clearly a foot ball player, and clearly very cliché said from behind me.

"Fuck off." I growled out, but rocked back forward, taking Bella's hand. She had rolled her eyes at the banter, but was clearly still running on adrenaline. "How much longer for this period?"

She glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes, then it's lunch. Since we're seniors, we can go off campus."

"Good. Why did you call for them?" I asked, frankly a little hurt.

"_Mind readers." _She whispered. "Jeesh you're so freaking jealous."

"You.. Wow." My mouth dropped a little bit, and the pencil in my hand broke. Bella's mind was silent, and that had always been a constant. Having her be able to yell out was frightening, frightening because she simply had to many powers. The more power you had, the brighter your beacon becomes to the Volturi, or worse, the Romanians.

In vampire downworld, the Romanians had begin to regain forces. It was all very hush hush, and only someone as naughty as Jasper and I would know. No one else knew, not even Alice, because if someone in the Volturi found out we both could be held as apart of the Romanians. Simply for not reporting their rebellion. At some point, after Bella is changed, we'll make sure Carlisle falls apon this. He will instantly report to Aro, and we would be cleared of suspision.

"We'll talk about it at lunch, now actually fill that out, and don't be rude about it either." I rolled my eyes, shaking my self a bit, and turning to the paper. Successfully filling out generic answers quickly, but not to quickly.

Still I finished just as the bell rang, and Bella snatched it, handing it in as I grabbed her book bag. We briskly walked, rushing through the crowds of people, and out the front doors. Alice began to wave her arms from a far corner set of tables that was covered from the sun by a large roof building. Not that it mattered, today the sun was hiding behind dark grey clouds.

Bella pulled my hand, and picked up pace, practically running. "Hey." She breathed, sitting down next to Alice, who handed her a water.

Everyone was there already, and everyone was hyperly aware. Eyes darting, and ears subconsciously angled at different areas. "What the fuck happened? Has anyone seen her?"

"No." The rang out, shaking heads and eye rolls.

"Don't you think we would have mentioned it?" Edward said. I growled loud enough for him to hear, but low enough no human would notice. I still wasn't that fond of him. _Your just so annoying._He rolled his eyes again. "I did read her mind though, and it seemed like she's just really freaking out. She smelled vampire all over Bella, and wanted to know why. "

"Can you hear her now?"

"I keep looking for her, but she may have ran." Patrick answered.

"She's not on campus." Edward nodded. Bella let out a huge gasp of relief before taking a drink of the water Alice had handed her.

"This is just perfect though. There wasn't any other vampires in Forks. I bet there isn't any in New Hampshire, or-"

"Rosie calm down, everything will be fine."

"If you want to leave Rose, you can." Alice sneered out, baring her teeth a little at the blonde. Alice had never liked Rosalie, and the feeling was mutaul. They had tried to get along, tried to be civil, but now apparently Alice had enough friends, and Rosalie was being to much of a bitch for her to even try. Things had got better between Rosalie and Bella, but only when the knowledge was released that Bella liked motorcycles, and liked to work on them. Rosalie had then began to teach Bella something new about one of our cars everyday. It was sweet, and Bella seemed to like it.

"Alice." Bella said softly. "She's just cranky. We will deal with it though Rosalie, and we wont be here forever." Rosalie sighed.

"Do you want something to eat Bella?" Jasper asked. "We only have twenty or so minutes now."

"How long is the break here? Thats horrible. In Arizona our break was an hour, and Forks was forty-five." Bella frowned.

"It's only thirty here. It's a little odd, it's normally forty-five in other schools.." He frowned too, and got a far away look, like he always got when he was working up a huge conspiracy theory. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"The towns small, and this school get's out at 2:20, not 3:30. It's not _Disturbing Behavior."_ I stood up, kissing Bella on the forehead. "I'll be quick, and get you something from cafeteria."

"'Kay babe." Then she and Alice began talking about their class schedules, and if it was too late to switch an elective enough to get a class together.

I had just paid for a sandwich, and was walking back to the table when it hit me. There they all were, talking, laughing, and there was even what looked like a play fight going on. I was in a family. I was even in a relationship. My entire world had changed, all because my interest was sparked over a girl with a silent mind. I stopped killing humans, I stopped cussing as much, I stopped starting nearly as many fights as I used too, I stopped.. Everything.

At this point, I think the old me would have dropped the food, and ran, ran far far away. For moment I let myself think about what would happen if I did. What would I be doing if I had just shrugged, and left town like I was going too. I could be partying in New Orleans, fighting nomads in New York. Or even joining up with the Romanians and seeing what a true rebellion would look like. I didn't deserve to have her, I didn't deserve to have this picture perfect family.

Then she looked over at me. She was smiling, and her eyes were alight. Her dark hair blowing in the wind was the same shade as her eyes. Then her face faltered, the smile shattered, and her eyes went cast over. She snapped back to reality a few seconds later, but her smile was very broken. And that made everything snap straight into place for me, a decision I had pondered asking, confirmed in stone.

I grinned at her, and run at a human pace back to her. "Hey." She said, voice cracking a little.

"Hey." I said softly back, handing her the food. I wondered for a moment what she had seen. It didn't matter. Because on her eighteenth birthday I was going to ask her to marry me. I didn't want that life, I wanted this one, and I wanted it forever. I did deserve this, I had been through so much, and came out standing tall. "What did you see?"

"Huh? You had a vision Bella?" Alice chirped.

"It was nothing." Bella said, after so swallowed. "Just flashes that didn't mean anything." She looked over at me again, eyes narrowing a bit. "What were you thinking about?"

"What ifs." Patrick said. "What if he hadn't of found your lovely ness."

"Shut the fuck up Patty." I threw the now empty water bottle at his head, and he flicked it out of the air, making a light saber sound.

Bella smiled a little, and the bell rang. "Grrr." She wrapped up the half of her sandwich she didn't eat, and put it in her bag. "You have history now Peter with Jasper, and Emmett, and I have gym, with Patrick and Edward. So this should be fun." She leaned up on her tip toes and gave me a kiss. "They better just be what if's, you asshat." She growled into my ear before skipping away with them.

"How does she remember all that?" Emmett asked.

"I really don't know." Jasper replied, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

We rushed to class, and slid into the door just as the bell rang. "We made it!" I called out happily. Emmett fist bumped the air, and Jasper casually acted like he didn't know us.

We sat down behind him, and had a wonderful time throwing things at his had, and jabbing him with pencils while he was enthralled with the introduction on what sections we would be covering this year.

"If you don't fucking stop it, I'll break the xbox as soon as we get home. _And your flash drives. "_ Emmett's sharp intake of air, and astounded look, made a few people giggle.

"You wouldn't." I scoffed, the bitch knew I loved _Call of Duty_, he wouldn't ruin all my work.

"And i'll delete all your _Duck Dynasty _episodes."

"Your satan."

"Yes, yes I am." The girl next to him giggled a little louder before, tossing her red hair, and turning around.

"Are you guys, like brothers? If so, then thank god for genetics." Emmett smirked, Jasper looked flustered, and I glared blankly at her.

"Jasper is my brother, yeah. Emmett's a foster kid to our aunt."

"That's why I'm clearly so much sexier."

"He's also dating our sister, and Peter there is dating his." Jasper clarified, sounding quite tired of her already.

"Oh that's alright, I only curious about you anyway." Then.. _Then she put her hand on his leg. _I couldn't stop laughing. Jasper looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket, eyebrows as high as they possibly could go, and the rest of his hair had the same reaction. The girl glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just his girlfriend is a physco pixie, and is more than likly already planning your demise."

With a loud _snap_, the teacher actually cracked a ruler on his desk, and his insane fake hair that looked like a squirrel flew up in the air at the same time. "Excuse me, but I know your having a wonderful time back there, but could you all shut your mouths, and listen for a moment or two?"

Everyone nodding, and I couldn't stop small chuckles escaping. Then over a few absolutely wonderful that's what she said moments from the teacher while he was making his little speech, I couldn't control it, and I couldn't stop howling with laughter, and neither could Emmett. I knew on some level, Jasper must've hand a bit to do with this, but it was still hilarious.

And that's how we ended up going to the principles office.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! I was sort of stuck on this one, to many idea's and not knowing which direction to do in. I hope you like it. Love all of your reviews. It's sorta short, and i'm sorry. **

**Bella-**

"I can't believe you got detention on your first day." I shook my head as Peter and Emmett walked up from his thirty minute detention after school. We had been loitering in the parking lot waiting for him.

"I'M FREE!" Emmett sang out, beginning to skip. Peter pushed his shoulder, and ran away from him.

"Oh yes you can." He said grinning and wrapping an arm around my waist. I shook my head ruefully and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He pulled away after a few moments, and grinned over to Jasper. "Oh Alice. Theres a girl in history that wants your man."

"_**What**_?" Alice's voice was sharp, but I could still hear Jasper heavy sigh.

"Let's go. It's hot. Besides we need to talk about the vamp problem with Esmé and Carlisle." I released him, and hopped up into the truck. The ride back home didn't take long, and only a few heads were turned onto our car as Peter blared music.

Carlisle and Esmé were waiting on our porch when we pulled up, and alot of things started to happen. Vampire fast discussion about what to do, who to send on patrols of the area, and me. I dumped by bag inside, and went straight for the kitchen. Finding Esmé had already made me a snack, apples and peanut butter. I smiled and took the plate, sitting on the couch and watching my vampires.

"Alright then. So who goes? Jasper I know it might be best for you to come, but on the same hand I don't know how..-"

"How good my first impression is? Yeah, so that leaves out Peter, and I. I was thinking on having you, Esmé, Edward and Ace. Four is a good enough number, and she already knows we have more than that, wouldn't want to frighten her anymore than she already is."

"I- I think one of us should stay here. If you don't mind me butting in." Ace added, making Edward frown.

"Why?" He asked, taking Ace's hand.

"Because just in case _she_ has more, it would be good to have a mind reader here."

"That is true."

"I'll go then." Rosalie said, making Emmett instantly uneasy. "Cool it big boy, I can take care of myself."

"I know Rosie."

"Maybe..." I said before stopping myself. Peter raised an eyebrow, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. "Maybe we shouldn't. Alice, have you looked to see if she'll be back tomorrow?"

"No, I can't get a read on her. It's concerning, and irritating. Can you?" She grumbled and crossed her arms. I set my plate on the coffee table before closing my eyes.

I made a firm decision to go to the bathroom again, on the same period. _Blonde hair, red lips, fake tan. "I'm sorry.. About scaring you or anything. I just.. I haven't seen new vampires in a while. Who are you?" _My eyes snapped open. "She'll be there. Not mean, and Patrick, meet me in the lady's room when I call for you okay? Just to be safe." He nodded and sat by me. Clearly happier now that he wouldn't have to be away from Edward.

"Bella are you-"

"I'm sure Peter. Leave it be. She seemed a little scary today only because she thought she could push me around. Let's just see how this all plays out, and then we'll see if she's friend worthy. I rather do this in public where's there's a guarantee she can't do anything. " He huffed, and sat down in the chair, crossing his arms. "Where's Charlotte?" My brows furrowed as I scanned the room again, to see if she might me lurking in a corner.

"I think she went hunting, we haven't been able to get a hold of her since you informed us of the girl. I've been worried." Esmé said, clasping and unclasping her hands. Charlotte didn't much talk to Esmé, but that didn't stop her from worrying about the girl.

"I'll go look for her. Jasper you want to come?" Edward asked, instantly worried about his friend. While Edward and I had made a few steps to friendship, Charlotte and Edward couldn't have been more of the bestest of friends. Jasper nodded, and the pair disappeared from the room.

I sighed, leaning my head on Ace's shoulder. Alice sat on my other side, and did the same to my shoulder. I giggled slightly, and clasped her hand. "You three." Esmé mumbled, smiling happily, and shaking her head.

"You really do look alike." Peter said lowly, eyes narrowing. "You_ must _be related to them Patrick."

"I don't know how, my human last name was not Swan. It was Platt."

Everyone in the room suddenly froze. Patrick had never mention his last name before, not once, and just laughed off the idea that we could somehow be related. Alice had looked in her family line of Brandon to see if she could find an Patrick, but failed. I had even went online to the Swan family tree to see if there was anyone, and failed. We had wanted it to be a surprise to him, if it was true.

My eyes slowly moved up to meet Esme's, who was stuck, staring at the black-haired boy to my right. "What's wrong? Is that important? I haven't thought of my family in forever, I tried to forget it all. "

I tried to speak but I coughed, so I straightened up, and looked Patrick in the eyes. "That was Esme's maiden name."

"You've got to be kidding me. What the flying fuck? Are we all related?" He exclaimed, hands in the air.

"Oh my. Oh my goodness, Esme, your little brother. He came in with you when you were sixteen-" Carlisle stopped short, as Esme's leg's seemed to give way and she was suddenly sitting on the floor.

"N-No. My sister died when I was- when I was nine. In 1919."

"My first husband.. We moved, he made us move. I left him, though. In 1920, and I moved to Milwaukie, then again to Ashland. Then.. after.. in 1921 Carlisle turned me. When were you turned Patrick? I know you said the twenties but when, exactly? By who?"

"I was turned in 1928, I was eighteen. I was turned by a nomad, from which I don't wish to speak of. He is dead anyway. "

"Perhaps we should.." I got up, and grabbed Peter's hand, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all following us.

We left the room, and went outside, several yards away from the house. We all stared at each other blankly for a few moments. Utterly speechless. "Does that mean-"

"We're related to Esmé? No clue. But all I know is, this shit's getting really freaky." I completely her sentence, and fell to the ground, staring up at the sky. "Can't we have a bit of normal? Just a bit. That's all I want."

_**Charlotte POV**_:

I bolted from the house as soon as everyone was off to school. I couldn't take being around Esmé for to long, lord only knew what would happen between us. I just couldn't take all the motherly affection she practically oozed. I hadn't really gotten a lay of the land anyway. This summer was to busy of forgetting things, and then when I came back, it was to make trying to have some friends. Instead of acting like a major bitch all the time.

I had failed, a little but nobody was perfect. I had spent the last hours running around the wilderness, and now I had just caught the scent of something very unfamiliar, and defiantly vampire. It didn't take me long to find him, glowing brightly under the hot sun. Staring at the sky, in the middle of a lake. My first thoughts should have been how much of a danger he could be, but they really were:_ fuck he's gorgeous. _His shirt was off, and he wore blue jeans. Completely soaked, and completely oblivious to me staring at him as he hummed to himself.

I smiled. "Hey! Gorgeous! What's your name?" He sputtered, and flailed, leveling himself out in the water. He ran a hand through his hair, and smiled as he appraised me. My hair was down, and blowing slightly in the wind, and a hand was shielding my eyes from the sun, a human habit I hadn't shaken. I was wearing a red floral shirt, and blue jean shorts, and of course cowgirl boots.

"Riley." Then he ducked under the water, and swam towards me. _Riley. _My mind repeated, internally blushing, and flustered just by the sound of his voice. He was on the shore now, and I could fully appreciate his lack of a shirt. He grinned, lopsided and cocky. For a flash it reminded me of Peter, but in a good way, the way the didn't feel painful. Because this guy, was not Peter. For one his had was much shorter, and a sand colored blonde, nearly brown. He was young too, around eighteen no more than twenty, and clearly hadn't been a vampire for no more than a year.

It was how he smelled, a newness, and that hint of human still in his veins. "What's your name pretty girl?" He wasn't southern, more northern. A distant lack of an accent that had to be Oregon or Washington.

"I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Whitlock. Your young. How long ago were you turned Riley?"

"How can you tell?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"You smell new."

"I was turned around seven months ago." My eyebrows went up a bit, younger than I had thought. And a since of doom began to fill me... _Seven months ago.. Seven months ago will killed James, and seven months ago we didn't catch Victoria. And Maria was coming, with an army of newborns. _

"May I ask by who?" He smiled faltered, and he looked down. I took a uncountous step back, I could fight, but I didn't know if he was alone. My eyes flickered very quickly around us, to the trees, high and low. Then I smelled them. _Jasper and Edward. _I could hear them coming up from behind me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. How old are you, Charlotte Whitlock?" He eyes scanned over my arms, and my scars quickly before meeting my eyes.

"Tsk, tsk. Never ask a lady her age, but much older than you darlin. My brothers are about to come bursting through those woods. Now, you won't get hurt, but don't you run. I know newborns are very fight or flight, so don't make me tackle you. But I'm sorry, I really need to know who turned you. So please gorgeous, don't run. We can help you." Panic shot through his eyes, but he seemed to go rigid, locking all of his muscles.

"Whatever you say pretty girl." Jasper, and Edward came through the woods, and I raised a hand for them to not attack.

"We're taking him to the Cullen house, away from Bella. Don't hurt him, but don't let him run." Riley seemed to take notice of Jasper then, and his body jolted, and both boys flew over to him, taking each of his arms.

"Riley, calm down! It's okay, they won't hurt you." He breathed deeply and locked eyes with me. Then he suddenly went slack and his eyes went shut. "Did you have to knock him out Jasper? I could have handled it."

"He did seem responsive." Edward said gently.

"Whatever, but it would help if he didn't know the way to our house, if he doesn't already. May I also add, that this little newborn is highly likely to be Maria's? Oh, and also can I add that he extremely heavy. So let's get him back home." Edward pulled more of his weight, and both boys lifted Riley off the ground.

_**Bella POV: **_

Alice's phone suddenly rang as we all had suddenly found ourselves staring at the sky, and contemplating what was going on with Esmé and Patrick. "It's Jasper." Peter said, as Alice answered the phone.

"_What? _Oh my god. Okay, we're coming, we have our own news but it can wait till later. Okay. Be there soon." Alice ended the call, and let our a low wail.

"Did I just here that right?" Rosalie said.

"Yes. You did."

"Care to clue me in?" I asked, eyes closed due to the bright sun.

"Charlotte made a friend. Friend is a newborn. I'm staying here with Bella. Go tell Esmé and Carlisle, they should be the ones to talk to him. Carlisle is good at making speeches on how to be good anyway." Peter suddenly picked me up, and I gladly clung to him.

He sat me down on the shore of the lake, and sat beside me. "I really wish everything could be normal for you Bella. It's not good to be in a war zone like this, not like a human, and not even like a newborn. You should be born into this world peacefully, and happy. Not like I was or Jasper or Charlotte. I'm afraid that's what it's going to come to though. Isn't it?"

"Peter.. We've sort of knew that for a while now. We'll have forever to make it happy. I don't care how it starts, just how it ends. " I pulled off my shoes, socks, and then stood up. I pulled my tank top off of my head, then shimmied down my jeans. "But now, I just really want to swim."

"Nice undies. Haven't seen those before." I looked over my shoulder to seem him grinning fully, as he eyed my rear. Alice had finally persuaded me to look into racier underwear. They weren't really my thing, but I was glad the intended result was better than I imagined.


End file.
